Meteor Garden
by angel-skie
Summary: Its just her and him. The only people that could fight for their love for each other. Will Taichi be able to risk everything just so he can go back to Sora's arms once more? Or will it take more than just love to help find a way? TAIORA
1. Chapter One

Angel-trump: Do you guys watch Meteor Garden? Well, this person does  
but I'm not a big fan of it. I just had this crazy idea to put it up  
using some of the digimon characters. I'm not so sure if I'm going to  
put all the characters here but let me tell you that I used the  
characters from 01, 02, Tamers and Frontier. I base it in the story  
but I'm not putting every single detail of it. Maybe some but not all.  
I also don't base the characters so most likely, they have separate  
personalities but somehow the same as Meteor Garden.  
  
Anyway, that's all!  
  
Sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Meteor Garden -Chapter 1  
  
"It's the F4!"  
  
"They're coming!!!"  
  
"Make way! Hurry!"  
  
Students obediently followed the order as four handsome boys passed by them. The girls shrieked, the boys bowed in respect. After all, they're the F4, sons of one of the most riches and high-classed families.  
  
One was Taichi. He was the rebellious and war-freak of the gang. Although he is, he is highly respected and was their leader. He had a short temper and gets jealous ever so easily. But he's really good in all kinds of sports, even beating a guy down to pieces that is. His broom-style chocolate hair gathered attention to almost everyone and his ever so innocent chocolate brown eyes, but fortunately, it attracted him a lot of women.  
  
Next was Yamato. He was the silent and all-knowing type. He's quiet and doesn't show any emotion at all. Although he and Taichi have contrasting qualities, they're the closest. He's also the smartest and most cunning of the four. His blonde-golden hair and blue icing eyes made him voluptuous to anyone.  
  
The other was Kouji. He's the chick-boy of the group. He chases girl and had a one-week deadline. Which means, all women who date him only stands to be his girlfriend for only a week. He's also the most romantic but the most insensitive of them all. He doesn't care about anything or anyone. Just him and his pals. The soft wind easily carries his long, dark blue hair and it made every women's heart fall for him too easily.  
  
The last one is Ryo, the most cheerful above everyone. He's the optimistic type and all cheerful. He never leaves without a smile but like the others, he's a chick-boy too. Even though he's the youngest, he still makes sense about everything. His short brown hair attracts both women but one thing really funny about him is that he really has a soft heart for almost anyone.  
  
The F4 are the richest people in ENTEI, the school where they are studying. ENTEI is one of the high social schools in the country.  
  
The F4 are now in their third year in high school. But alls well that doesn't end well. Everyone in the campus feared them because of their attitude, mainly Taichi's and their powers, because of their riches. Anyone who dared to stand up to them always pays a price and that.  
  
"Don't ever mess with the F4 or you'll have this!" a boy said as he raised his fist. The guys name is Daisuke. He's one of the gang leaders that were always on the F4 side. He and his group will always look out for the F4. Whether male or female. Whether they did something good or bad.  
  
"Y.yes, sir." the boy stuttered as he quickly pulled himself up to the floor and hurriedly left.  
  
Just in time, as he was to turn to a corner, "Watch it!"  
  
"S.sorry." The boy answered as he tried to pick up his books as fast as he can and when he looked up, he gasped. "T.. Taichi!!!!!"  
  
"Oh. It's you again." Taichi remarked in a bored tone as he yawned.  
  
"Just watch out where you're going next time, will you?" Yamato said as the F4 started to walk again.  
  
The boy fixed his glasses. "Hey you!" he turned.  
  
It was Daisuke. Unfortunately for the boy, Daisuke saw what happened. "Come back here!" Daisuke yelled as he started to run after the boy. Hurriedly as possible, the boy scampered his way to the corridors running for his dear life.  
  
"Hurry up! Kiyo! Or we'll be late!" a girl said. She had this red-orange hair that followed the curve of her sweet loving face. Her eyes that sparkled like blazing fire tormented her every move. The layered hair went swaying around as she held up a huge box in her hands. She called out again, "Hurry! The teacher might be mad at us for being late!"  
  
The girl behind her who had long violet hair gathered up her voice and took a deep breath. "I'm coming, Sora. I'm coming." she said as she hurried with the paint she was holding.  
  
The two girls hurriedly went around the corner and stopped by the staircase to catch their breath.  
  
"I am so tired." Kiyo said as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"You're tired?" Sora asked, smiling as she picked up the heavy box again and started to go down the stairs facing backwards. "Imagine me carrying this load of.of.what are these anyway?"  
  
Kiyo smiled. "They're the old books that are to be donated. By golly, Sora. You're so strong. I mean, I'm happy that you helped me." Kiyo said in gratitude as she slowly made her way down the steps and looked at the floor, careful not to miss a step so she wouldn't fall.  
  
Abruptly, Sora stopped in the middle of the staircase to see a little butterfly come pass through the open window. As she was admiring it, she felt a sudden bump.  
  
"Oh no!" Kiyo yelled.  
  
The blank ink came flying into the wind and with a- PLOCK! It landed straight on Taichi's hair.  
  
"What the-" Taichi froze in place as his gaze met up to Sora's then to Kiyo's.  
  
Ryo and Kouji started to laugh. It started as a mumble, then a slow chuckle, then a hard one, next was a giggle then, a burst of laughter.  
  
"Black hair suits you, Tai." Yamato said plainly.  
  
"Shut up." Tai shot back as he tried to take the ink off.  
  
Kiyo trembled in her knees. Then her hands. "I am sorry. I am so sorry. Truly and honestly sorry. I didn't mean it. I am so sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I am so sorry. Truly, truly and really sorry. I am so sorry. I am truly sorry. I-"  
  
"Okay, okay." Taichi blurted out in annoyance as he walked away.  
  
'What a dumbass. A person's saying sorry yet he ignores it? That's not right!' Sora thought as she marched her way down the stairs and caught up with Taichi.  
  
"Hey, you!" she said pointing directly at Taichi.  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked, not really paying attention to her but just tried to remove the black ink from his hair before any other one sees it.  
  
"You can't just walk away like that! Kiyo was apologizing! The least you can say is pay respect and be nice to her. But, no! You walked way! Didn't you know that you're hurting other people's feelings!? How insensitive can you get!? Don't you have feelings of your own? Won't you be humiliated when you just acted a total dumbass in front of the school saying sorry yet that person just walked away without a word!?" Sora asked angrily.  
  
Sora didn't want this guy's attitude. This guy just hurt her friend. And no one gets away with it. More off, he acted like an insensitive jerk back there! Not even caring for other people's feelings and there is exactly no way that she would let this pass by.  
  
Sora started to march towards Taichi with blazing red eyes.  
  
Instead of a movement, Taichi gazed back into her eyes and.  
  
SLAP!  
  
~~~Shock~~~~  
  
"That girl just slapped Taichi Yagami!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Who does she think she is? Doing that to someone like Taichi!?"  
  
"OMG!!!!"  
  
"SORA!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Kiyo. You okay? C'mon.let's leave this damn jerks!" with that, Sora pulled Kiyo away and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Tai? You okay?" Ryo asked thoughtfully as he saw Taichi's no movement.  
  
"Tai?" Kouji asked again as he waved his hands in front of Tai's eyes.  
  
No response.  
  
"Broom head." Yamato declared and almost instantly, Taichi replied, "I am not!"  
  
"Sheesh! You let us worried man. What happened to you?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Huh? Me? Nothing happened.why?' Taichi simply said as a small smile crept into his face and walked away.  
  
"What's with him?" Ryo asked playfully at Kouji.  
  
Kouji shrugged.  
  
"He's out sick." Yamato managed to say. Even he was surprised by his friend's actions. For a time and the first, Taichi didn't move at all for at least.a minute. And to stare at someone like that without pouncing on him.I mean her and punching his daylights out.  
  
Taichi walked back to his class with a small smile. 'That's the first time someone stood up in front of me. I mean.okay, the second. But the first female. Wow.she had such beautiful eyes. They were.blazing with fury. I bet they would be lovelier and prettier if they blaze up out of love and passion. Hey wait, what am I talking about? I can't.no.I can't.?'  
  
"Sora! Do you know what you just did?" Kiyo asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I just gave you justice." Sora replied.  
  
"BAKA! No! You just slapped the school's most popular and richest guy in school! Oh Sora. You are so dead meat. Oh no.. maybe you'd be given a red card!!!!" Kiyo yelped helplessly.  
  
'Is it that serious. I mean red card?' Sora knew what red card is. Her brother has been telling her all about it since he too studied here and. He just graduated last year and she did hear from him about the red card and the.F4.  
  
"Wait! Do you mean to say that I just slapped an F4 member?" Sora asked, shocked.  
  
Kiyo nodded.  
  
"Oh no!!!!!!" Sora yelled helplessly. "What a great day to start a year. I just spanked an F4!!!!!"  
  
"Not just an F4. But Taichi Yagami." Kiyo added.  
  
"WHAT!?" ~~~  
  
"Sora? What are you doing honey?" Sora's mother asked as she saw her daughter doing push-ups in the garden.  
  
"Exercising mom. I have to make myself stronger." Sora replied as she continued.  
  
"Why, honey?" her mother asked curiously as she handed her a towel.  
  
Sora dipped the soft cloth to her face. "I might need it. And besides, those Karate lessons you gave might come in handy too." Sora replied to her mother as she sat up and walked in.  
  
"My sister? Doing push-ups? That's unbelievable. When did the sky turn upside down?" This guy knew too well that Sora would never do exercises. Sora fancies herself as the strongest above all. Yet her optimistic and perky attitude made it known for her a little, teensy weensy clumsiness and outward shyness.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Sora said as she tried to make a fake laugh.  
  
The boy laughed and asked, "Seriously, Sor. Why?"  
  
".. I just slapped Taichi Yagami."  
  
"You did what?!?"  
  
"Slapped. Taichi. Yagami."  
  
"Oh great! Sis, what were you thinking? I told you to stay away from those F4." Her brother said.  
  
"How should I know he is?! He's nothing different from us anyway!" Sora interjected.  
  
Her brother just had to smile on that. "I know. But that's not what other people think." He replied.  
  
"I KNOW!!!!!! That's why I'm preparing for tomorrow. I'll never what will happen!" Sora said as she did some jumping jacks.  
  
"Now, now. Sora. I think that guy won't really hurt you. You're a girl and- "  
  
"If that's Taichi's reason, mom. I think HE should be the one preparing his death bed and not Sora." Sora's brother said with a tiny laugh.  
  
Their mother sighed. "That worries me more, Takeru."  
  
*How was it? Ne, ne, ne? Did you like it? I'll be waiting for the reviews! I'll be looking forward in reading them.  
  
Yours, Angel-trump!  
  
Ciao! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hello!!! I know it's been such a long time since I updated but school  
keeps me too busy! Anyways, to answer some questions. Um, yes. I made  
Takeru a little older in this story (about 4 years) and made him as  
Sora's older brother but in the series, he's actually Yamato's younger  
brother. I got pretty tired of always having Takeru as the younger one  
and always the one who's being taken care of, so I thought that it  
would be a little different to have it in vice-versa. The next  
question is, what's F4? Well.if you guys hadn't heard of them yet,  
they're actually a famous band somewhere in Taiwan that's been a real  
hit and put up a show called 'Meteor Garden'. F4 is actually knows as  
'Flower 4'.  
  
So, let's get on with the story!  
  
Meteor Garden -Chapter 2  
  
"Well, sis. I have to hand it to you.you've got what guys call guts." Takeru said playfully as he looked at sister.  
  
Takeru decided that it would be much better if he would drop Sora off to school.  
  
Sora sighed heavily.  
  
"Yeah. I wish I DO have one. Because right now, I don't. The only reason I stood up for Kiyo was because I thought it wasn't right. I mean, even if he is rich and handsome, I don't think it would be the right reason of hurting other people." Sora said.  
  
"Well.just be strong and brave. Don't cry and you'll feel fine." Takeru said.  
  
That's what Takeru learned from the past. Whatever happens, don't cry. It makes you feel worse and stupid in front of anyone. You've got to learn to be brave and strong just like the rest.  
  
Takeru looked at his sister.  
  
To tell himself the truth, Takeru loves his sister so much. She was always so innocent and sweet. You'll never know what she would be thinking from one point to the other. More of, Takeru LOVES her TOO MUCH. He just doesn't show it.  
  
Sora has one advantage-disadvantage quality.she makes her emotions take control of her too much. That's what made her so soft and vulnerable.  
  
"Look, Sor. Just-"  
  
Before Takeru could continue, Kiyo appeared, waiting for Sora in front of the school. She immediately rushed to Sora and started panicking.  
  
"Sora!!!! You better not go to school. Moreover, don't go in here FOREVER!!!"  
  
"What? What are you saying?!" Sora asked.  
  
"It's those jerks. Daisuke and his gang. They're planning to hit on you for standing up to Taichi yesterday."  
  
"So? Let them have what they want. I am NOT running away from a fight." Sora said in a determined way.  
  
Takeru smiled inwardly. Proud of what Sora had just said.  
  
"Don't you get it Sor?!!!!!!! They won't turn back even if it's a girl!!!! More so!!!! You're-"  
  
"I'm what? Someone with no money and poor!? Let them come and let's see who'll get beaten up!!!!" Sora said in anger as she marched in the campus.  
  
Even if ENTEI was a school for the richest people around the country, Sora's parents made their very best to put Sora in. they wanted her to have a very beautiful future ahead so her parents strived so hard to earn money.  
  
"I'll pick you up later, Sor!!!!" Takeru called out as he started to leave.  
  
Just as he was about to, he suddenly got a good look of the four people who were entering. It was them. F4.  
  
Taichi and Yamato were in front while Kouji and Ryo lagged behind them.  
  
Takeru gave a small smirk and walked to them casually.  
  
He passed by Taichi and for a brief second said something that only he can hear.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt my sister."  
  
Taichi stopped in his tracks and looked back. But Takeru didn't. he simply walked down the streets.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamato asked him.  
  
Taichi shook his head and replied, "nothing."  
  
'That guy looks familiar.'  
  
Sora gone through the day without a single disturbance from anyone.  
  
'Maybe big brother and Kiyo were just joking. They can exaggerate a lot sometimes.' Sora thought as she walked to her locker.  
  
Kiyo came behind her.  
  
"Hey Sora. How was the day? Everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, Kiyo. Nothing's gone wrong." Sora said as she opened her locker but stopped when she saw what was inside it.  
  
".It's.Sora, it's a red card!!" Kiyo gasped.  
  
A red card is something Daisuke and his gang gives out to those people who they will 'hurt' next. Sometimes, the F4 themselves are the ones who put it but sometimes, it was Daisuke. a red card is a long piece of red paper that says, "You'll die soon, F4." Numerous people had received these threats and most of them couldn't be seen anywhere in school anymore.  
  
Sora gulped hard.  
  
'Why is this happening to me?'  
  
Kiyo walked briefly to her classroom and entered. She sat by her usual seat and looked around.  
  
Sora WAS her best friend. The ONLY one who was true to her. But.she still wasn't able to tell Sora the truth. It hurt Kiyo deep inside that she was about to leave her best friend. But she had to.  
  
Kiyo gave a deep sigh.  
  
"What's with the gloomy face?"  
  
Kiyo looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Hey." Ken greeted as he pulled out a chair and sat near Kiyo.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well.I wasn't able to tell Sora about my.'trip'."  
  
"Oh. That. When do you plan to tell her?" Ken asked.  
  
Ken and Kiyo have been dating for a very long time. They were childhood friends and neighbors and were really close. Actually, the three of them were. Sora just stepped out of the way since she knew Ken and Kiyo had 'special' feelings towards each other.  
  
"I want to tell her, Ken. Really I do. But when I see her about this whole F4 thing.I just couldn't. I feel so guilty. It was my fault in the first place!" Kiyo said exasperatedly.  
  
Ken held her shoulder. "Look, Kiyo. I've known Sora as much as you do. I know she'll understand the situation you're in. you have to leave with your family too, you know."  
  
"Yeah. And you're coming along. Right?" Kiyo said with a playful smile.  
  
Ken doesn't have a family anymore. They were all killed in a terrible car accident three years ago and ever since then, he worked part time to raise himself. Kiyo's family was very kind to him. More of, happy that he was their daughter's boyfriend. They agreed in letting him come with them to the States.  
  
Kiyo then let out a sigh.  
  
"I just wish that this case didn't have to be brought about. I mean, I was supposed to tell her yesterday but then this whole thing starts!!! I can't leave my best friend like this! And worse, she received a red card!" Kiyo said.  
  
"That is bad." Ken thought.  
  
"I know. And I'm worried about her." Kiyo replied.  
  
"There's no use in worrying, Kiyo. Sora can handle herself." Ken said.  
  
Kiyo slowly nodded. "I hope so."  
  
Sora went out the soccer field.  
  
It was PE class next.  
  
Sora was always good at soccer. Probably, the best female player there would be.  
  
She looked around.  
  
'Why is everyone staring at me like this?' she asked herself as she saw the glares people were giving her.  
  
Something was definitely not right.  
  
She suddenly had a feeling and she immediately ducked.  
  
She was right.  
  
A soccer blew across the field and right to her!!!  
  
'Daisuke!' she thought as she knew the kick.  
  
Sora looked around once again.  
  
No one was in the field.  
  
There was only about.  
  
Ten male players and all crowded around her.  
  
"Do you think you can hurt Taichi Yagami and live to tell about it?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yes actually." Sora said bravely.  
  
Daisuke was angered by her answer.  
  
"Look, I hate hitting females. So, it would be a lot easier if you bow down to me and kiss my foot." Daisuke said with a playful smile.  
  
Sora smirked. "I'd rather go to hell than do that. I'm not that low you know!!"  
  
Sora was over the limits.  
  
She felt she was being treated like a shit!  
  
"That does it!!!! All men!!! FORWARD!!!!" Daisuke commanded.  
  
Almost immediately after he said that everyone circled around soccer and showed her that each of them was carrying a large piece of wood.  
  
Sora grasped her hands tightly.  
  
She knew that this wasn't fair but what was she to do? Even if she knew how to do Karate there was no way she can pull out from this alive!!!  
  
One boy charged at her and she evaded it.  
  
There was no use fighting with these people.and it was senseless to fight back. Sora thought it wasn't the best way to put up a fight with them for she knew that even this while thing was damn wrong!!!  
  
Sora tried all together not to hit anyone but just evade their every attack.  
  
Daisuke got pissed at this and made the last straw.  
  
*I'm sorry if I made Daisuke such a bad guy but I HATE him.  
  
he pulled out a bar of steel and charged at Sora. Sora didn't know Daisuke was behind her. She was somehow helping one of the boys stand up because he fell to the floor.  
  
Then.  
  
~BAG!  
  
Sora went down to the floor with an aching back.  
  
Daisuke had just hit her at her right part of her beck and it hurt like hell.  
  
She squirmed to the floor and trying to ease the pain but it didn't.  
  
Daisuke SMILED.  
  
"Was it good?" he asked.  
  
Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No."  
  
"Well, how about this!?" he asked as he stepped on Sora's abdomen and trampled on her like a piece of paper.  
  
Sora tried all her might not to shout and or even cry in pain. But she couldn't doubt that it hurt.  
  
This angered Daisuke more.  
  
"Then, how about this!?" he asked as he took a piece of thick wood and started hitting Sora everywhere!  
  
Sora curled herself up for protection. She could feel blood all over her.  
  
And still, Sora didn't utter word that it hurt.  
  
"That does it!!!!!" Daisuke shouted as he was about to hit Sora with one final blow.  
  
"STOP!!!!" someone shouted but it was too late, Daisuke had already hit Sora.  
  
Suddenly, someone punched him that sent him flying to the ground.  
  
"What the fu-!"  
  
but he didn't continue.  
  
For the boy who was standing in front of him,  
  
Was Taichi Yagami.  
  
*So? Did everyone liked that? I promise I'll update soon but I really would want to have some reviews and comments..that's what makes me go on!!!!  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Angel-trump 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi everyone!!!! I am so happy!!!!! And as promised, I did update soon.  
I was pretty much inspired by your reviews, and viola! Ah, the wonders  
reviews do to writers. well, let's not keep time wasting, on with the  
fic!!!  
  
~Chapter 3  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Taichi Yagami saw what just happened. And he couldn't believe it. He rushed forward to stop everything from happening but it was too late.  
  
Now, he held Sora Takenouchi in his arms with her eyes, teary and a smile.  
  
"I never cried, did I?" she asked. Holding her tears back.  
  
Taichi couldn't answer her. He didn't know what she had gone through. but he DID pity her. She never did do any harm then why did this happen?  
  
"I tried to be strong like my brother told me." Sora said trying to assure the one who was holding her.  
  
To Sora's part, she didn't even know who was holding her. She seemed too dizzy to even think or see who it was.  
  
Taichi slipped his hand to her cheeks and carefully fixed the strands of hair that were around her.  
  
To Taichi, she was like a fallen angel.  
  
Sora gave a small smile and slowly slipped out.  
  
Taichi didn't know what he was feeling next, he carefully took the girl in his arms and hugged her tight.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Now, Taichi looked at Sora, who was sleeping in the hospital bed.  
  
After the incident, he, together with Yamato, Kouji and Ryo rushed Sora to the nearest hospital.  
  
Yamato had talked to the doctor 'calmly' unlike Taichi, who kept on screaming and yelling at the poor female doctor.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Yamato asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine in a few days. There's no permanent damage or any sort. She was just hit hard and-"  
  
"WHAT!? HIT HARD!? HOW HARD!? IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!" Taichi boomed all the questions he can possible think of less than thirty minutes flat.  
  
The doctor moved aback and gulped.  
  
"She'll be fine, Mr. Yagami. I am-"  
  
"How sure are you?" Taichi asked sternly.  
  
The doctor remained her composure and said, "I am 100% sure of it."  
  
Then, the doctor left.  
  
The four are now left alone together with Sora who was resting.  
  
"Taichi, what do you think you just did?" Ryo asked.  
  
".I don't know." Taichi answered.  
  
"Well, we can take that." Kouji replied.  
  
Taichi does a lot of things without reason.  
  
Then, Ryo and Kouji smiled.  
  
They don't understand what was wrong with their best friend and oh, fearless leader!  
  
"Taichi.do you like her?" Yamato asked.  
  
Taichi looked up at him.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Maybe because you just saved her from your gang of bullies and probably punched him to the floor and even held her in you arms. Maybe. Just maybe." Ryo said sarcastically.  
  
Taichi ignored him.  
  
"Look. I. Do. Not. Like. Her." Taichi said.  
  
"Whatever you say." Kouji said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Just then, the door opened to reveal a young man.  
  
"Sor." he murmured as he rushed to Sora's side pushing Taichi away.  
  
"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Taichi asked.  
  
"None of your concern Yagami. So step out of this room before I kill you!" the boy snarled.  
  
Taichi grunted.  
  
"No way! I am going to stay right here until she wakes up!!!" Taichi shouted.  
  
"What's wrong with him?." Ryo whispered to Kouji.  
  
Taichi glared at him as Kouji laughed.  
  
"Leave. This. Room. NOW." The boy ordered harshly.  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway? You have no reason to yell at me like that? Who are you? Her boy friend or something?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yes." The boy replied.  
  
Somehow, at this point, Taichi's stomach lurched.  
  
'Her.boy friend?'  
  
"Damn you!" Taichi yelled furiously as he went out of the door.  
  
Ryo and Kouji followed.  
  
Yamato remained.  
  
"Say hi to your sister for me." He said and left.  
  
The boy shook his head and looked at Sora.  
  
'Great! Now he's falling for you.'  
  
"That.that.she has a boy friend!?" Taichi asked as he slumped himself forward to a chair.  
  
Ryo took a seat and called a waiter.  
  
"Vodka." He said.  
  
"Champagne." Kouji and Yamato added.  
  
"Beer." Taichi added to the list.  
  
The waiter nodded and left.  
  
The background music was melancholy and was very adequate.  
  
"She has a boyfriend?.she has a boyfriend?." Taichi kept asking himself over and over again.  
  
Ryo sighed.  
  
"Look, Tai. What if she does have a boyfriend, so what? it's not that you like her or anything right?" Ryo asked.  
  
Taichi stopped and looked at him.  
  
"NO!" he shouted.  
  
"See? So why do you keep on thinking about her?" Kouji asked.  
  
".I'm not!" Taichi replied hastily.  
  
"Your orders, sire!" the waiter said as he put the glasses down and left.  
  
Each of them took their drink and Taichi drank his all in one gulp.  
  
"Another one!" he called out.  
  
One of the waiters nodded.  
  
Yamato drank his champagne slowly and 'with style'.  
  
"Hey guys!!!"  
  
A young woman with long pink hair came. She wore a very elegant pink blouse with blue jeans.  
  
"Mimi. How are 'ya?" Ryo called and waved.  
  
Mimi smiled brightly and sat beside Yamato.  
  
Mimi would probably the only woman who gets to be this close with the F4. And the five of them were best childhood friends and have grown up almost together.  
  
"So.I heard you guys did something again, hm?" she asked and eyed on them suspiciously.  
  
She stopped at Tai.  
  
"Taichi Yagami! What did you do this time!?" Mimi yelled out.  
  
"What? Me? How come you always know it's me!?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Well, duh!!!! You're sulking! Tell me!!! What did you do to the poor girl!?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well, Tai. I better go.my mom's calling." Ryo said as he excused himself.  
  
"Yeah. I better go home too." Kouji added.  
  
"hey wait!!! You can't leave me ALONE here with Mimi!!!!" Taichi called out.  
  
"it's getting late." the two replied as the were leaving.  
  
"But it's only 9 o' clock!!!!" Taichi yelled.  
  
Then turned to Yamato.  
  
"Yama. You're not going to leave me too, right?" Taichi asked.  
  
".I'm sleepy. I'm going home. see you tomorrow at school. Bye Mimi." Yamato said as he stood up and left.  
  
Taichi sulked.  
  
"Thanks guys!!!!" Mimi yelled and waved.  
  
Then turned to Taichi.  
  
"Now it's you and me. Tai. You and me. Now spill it before I get very angry at you." Mimi eyed at Tai.  
  
Taichi gulped just as the waiter arrived with his drink.  
  
Sora opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar place.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In the hospital."  
  
She turned to the voice to see her brother.  
  
"Big brother!!!!" she called out.  
  
Takeru hugged her.  
  
"What were you thinking, Sor? Standing up to those people!?" Takeru scolded.  
  
".I didn't cry." she replied.  
  
"You got yourself hurt!" Takeru added.  
  
"I didn't ask for help." She replied  
  
Takeru sighed.  
  
"Sor, your stubbornness won't get you anywhere." Takeru said in defeat.  
  
"But I am here." Sora said with a smile.  
  
Takeru smiled.  
  
"okay, okay. I get the picture." Takeru said as he kissed Sora's forehead.  
  
"Where are mum and dad?" Sora asked.  
  
"They're paying the hospital bill." Takeru said as he stood up and grabbed something.  
  
Takeru thought.  
  
Sora had been staying in the hospital for three days and the hospital she was rushed in was no cheap one. hell, it was so expensive!!!! There was no way they could pay the bill.  
  
'I have to give mum and dad the extra money I was saving. Hell, I may have to get an extra job! There's no use telling this to Sor. Mum and dad are gonna kill me!'  
  
"here."  
  
Takeru tossed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Flowers? I expected food." Sora said with a smile and a disappointed face.  
  
"It's not from me." Takeru said.  
  
"From who then? Kiyo? Ken?" Sora asked as she looked for the card.  
  
There wasn't any.  
  
"Taichi Yagami."  
  
*Well, that's the end for chapter three. I hope you guys liked it!!! I'll be waiting for your reviews too!!!! And don't worry, I promise Chapter Four will come soon too!  
  
Angel-trump 


	4. Chapter Four

*Hey everyone!!!! Thank you so much for the reviews and BudgerigarLT,  
thanks so much for the advice!!! I swear, I never knew that!!!!  
Anyways, I hope you guys still want to continue reading this fic!!!  
It's been such an honor having you guys review too!!! And um.I'll see  
if I can make the chapters longer. But one thing I love is cliff  
hanging!  
  
~Chapter 4  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, Sor. I have to."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
Taichi heard some voices through the hospital door.  
  
He slowly opened it to reveal a certain red head being hug by a certain male blonde.  
  
Taichi knew who it was.  
  
'His boyfriend.' he muttered as he walked away  
  
Taichi walked through the corridors with Yamato by his side.  
  
"Tai, you've been so glum for almost three days! What's wrong?!" Ryo asked.  
  
Kouji smirked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me, Ryo. So just snap it up!" Taichi growled inwardly.  
  
"Wow! Okay." Ryo said as he laid back.  
  
The F4 walked towards the garden and sat by their usual seat.  
  
"Hey, Yamato. I heard that you're going to be Mimi's date for her birthday." Kouji said.  
  
Yamato only nodded.  
  
"You must be really happy, huh?" Ryo asked as he nudged Yamato's elbows.  
  
Yamato only looked at him and gave him a small smile.  
  
Taichi just grunted.  
  
"Hey.isn't that.you know, the girl who got hit by Daisuke?" Ryo pointed as Taichi followed where he pointer at.  
  
True enough, she was there, somewhere in the middle of the school's meadow, looking above the skies with her head resting to the grass. Taichi stood up and walked to her.  
  
The others remained to where they are and just listened.  
  
"Hey you!" Taichi called out.  
  
.  
  
"Hey!!!" Taichi yelled louder.  
  
..  
  
"HEY!!!!" Taichi yelled the loudest as his shadow cast over Sora's tiny body.  
  
Sora opened her eyes and looked at the person above her.  
  
She slowly sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Why didn't you answer when I called you?!" Taichi snapped.  
  
Sora frowned and stood up and pointed her fingers directly at Tai's chest and poking him.  
  
"Look, how would I know I was the one you're calling?! You kept on yelling 'hey' and 'you'! I do have a name!" Sora said.  
  
"I don't use names." Taichi retorted.  
  
"Then fine." Sora said as she walked away.  
  
Taichi couldn't believe it. He was just.ignored!? NO WAY!!!  
  
Taichi went after her and started yelling.  
  
"hey, stop!!!!"  
  
Sora didn't even look around and continued walking.  
  
Taichi had, had enough. He quickened his pace and over took her way.  
  
Sora stopped.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked with his voice cold as stone.  
  
Sora didn't know what else to think. First she thought that this guy was the most horrible person in the whole world when he just ignored Kiyo and never accepter her apology and next she thought he was the sweetest little thing when he gave her flowers almost everyday until she got better. But now, she thinks of him as a stubborn-no-good-obnoxious-damn-cute-  
  
Sora shook her head.  
  
Did she just think that this guy is.cute?  
  
"I'm asking you a question. What's your name?" Taichi repeated, somewhat in an annoyed voice.  
  
'There is no way he's cute.' Sora thought just as she heard the cold icy voice.  
  
"Sora." Sora replied with an offering smile.  
  
Taichi didn't reply after that then after a few minutes said,  
  
"I want you to be at the Park Circle by 4 o' clock tomorrow afternoon." And with that, Tai left followed by Yamato, Ryo and Kouji.  
  
Sora stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
Was he asking her to a date?  
  
Kiyo managed to pull herself together and saw Sora heading her way.  
  
"Sora!!!" she waved at her.  
  
Sora smiled and walked to her friend.  
  
"Hey, Sor. I was wondering if we could talk." Kiyo managed to say.  
  
"Hmm? About what?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest time but.'  
  
"But you have to leave?"  
  
"Yes and- wait, how'd you know?"  
  
"I heard you and Ken talk the other day in your classroom. I figured I wanted to ask why you've been acting so strange so I guess that would be the answer. Look, Kiyo. You're my best friend and whatever happens, I still will. And I will understand everything you want me to be." Sora said with a smile.  
  
Kiyo smiled happily and tears were starting to form around her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Sora! Thank you so much!!!" Kiyo said as she hugged her best friend.  
  
"I wonder who could this girl be?" Mimi asked Yamato who were both drinking some tea.  
  
"I don't know." Yamato replied calmly.  
  
"Silly. I know you know. But don't worry, I'm not going to force you to tell me." Mimi said with a smile.  
  
Yamato just stared back.  
  
But Mimi had other plans. If Taichi was acting this strange over a girl then this must really mean something.  
  
"Yamato, I need your help." Mimi said.  
  
".Okay." Yamato answered willingly.  
  
Sora looked at the clock hanging on the grocery window.  
  
It was already four thirty and she thought, 'should I go? Why should I go? He didn't tell me what we're going to do. And besides, who does he think he is just ordering me to be there!'  
  
Sora looked outside.  
  
It was raining.  
  
"What's with the face, sis?"  
  
she looked at her brother then answered, "I'm so sorry bro! But I have to go on first!!!"  
  
Sora quickly left all the groceries she was holding and handed them to her brother and she quickly left.  
  
Running.  
  
Taichi had been standing under this rain for almost half an hour.  
  
He was waiting.  
  
Waiting for her.  
  
Sora.  
  
She had such a beautiful name that it fits her perfectly.  
  
Taichi never understood this feeling.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to forget about her, them more he yearns to be with her.  
  
Sora.  
  
She was the first ever person who stood up against him without a reason..  
  
She wasn't scared of him.  
  
She didn't decline him.  
  
She's the most beautiful thing he ever saw.  
  
Somehow, Taichi felt attracted to Sora.  
  
'Baka. Tai. She would never come here. after all you did and her boyfriend would surely be in your way! You must give up on her. Who is she anyway? She's just some plain-old-no-good-wo-'  
  
Tai didn't get to continue what he was going to say for the rain suddenly stopped.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
He looked up to see two flaring red eyes staring back at him.  
  
"C'mon, you'll get a cold."  
  
It was Sora.  
  
Taichi just had to smile.  
  
She came.  
  
She did come.  
  
Maybe he did have a chance with her.  
  
"How come you're so late?" Taichi began complaining.  
  
"I have to help my brother with the groceries you know!" Sora retorted.  
  
"So? Leave him!" Taichi shouted.  
  
"I just did!!!!" Sora shouted back as she held the umbrella.  
  
Taichi and Sora stared at each other.  
  
"You-"  
  
"It's Sora, Taichi. Sora. S-O-R-A. Sora." Sora said a bit annoyed that he seems to keep on forgetting her name.  
  
That wasn't the point.  
  
As much as Tai wanted to, he couldn't think of any better ways than to call her 'His Tenshi' (my angel)  
  
"never mind." Taichi said and quickly looked away.  
  
"C'mon, I asked you to come here so I can treat you out."  
  
Sora merely nodded and followed Taichi.  
  
"You went to a date and didn't even tell us!?" Kouji asked.  
  
"It's not a date! We just ate out!" Taichi said.  
  
"Uh-hu. hey, wait. you said she left her brother. so she could see you?" Ryo asked with a sudden interest.  
  
Yamato looked up from the magazine he was reading.  
  
The F4 gang was in a barbershop.  
  
Ryo and Kouji were having a haircut as Yamato and Taichi just tagged along.  
  
Yamato looked at Taichi.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Mimi wants you guys to be early for her birthday party." He said.  
  
"hey wait! Taichi!!! Haven't you thought about it!? Maybe that girl DOES like you! I mean, why would she leave her brother during doing their grocery and even rushed out to see you even if it's an hour late!?" Ryo asked.  
  
Taichi looked at him and smirked.  
  
"She's after the free food."  
  
And with that, Taichi stood up and left.  
  
"He's got it hard." Yamato said.  
  
Kouji and Ryo looked at each other.  
  
Then, laughed.  
  
Outside the barber shop.  
  
"Yes!!!!! She does like me!!!!! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Taichi smiled and sang happily as he danced around the area.  
  
A certain couple passed by and he stopped.  
  
When they were out of sight, Tai began dancing again.  
  
*So, how do you think bout that? Anyways, review please!!! Thanks!!! Oh yeah, you could try reading You're What Matters too. It's also a Taiora and Mimato fic but it's more of Taiora! Thanks! Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Note: I won't be updating for a few days from now. Give me at least a week for that. We're having a fair and we're kind of busy so. I hope you understand. Don't worry, I promise I'll make it up to you guys! Just don't stop reviewing, okay? Thanks a lot!  
  
Angel-Trump 


	5. Chapter Five

*Hey people! This is the 5th chapter! I just want to thank you all for your lovely reviews. Oh yeah, maybe you'd want to try to read You're What Matters. It's also Taiora!!!! Thanks.  
  
~Chapter 5  
  
"Bye, Kiyo. take care will you?" Sora asked as Kiyo gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't worry. I will. I'll e-mail you right away and tell you where I'll be living. And if you want, you can drop by any time!" Kiyo said happily.  
  
Sora brushed a tear away.  
  
"Yeah. I promise I will. Promise me that you'll not dismantle me when I do drop by all of a sudden." Sora said with a playful smile.  
  
Someone laughed from behind.  
  
"Ken!" Sora said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Well, Sora. I have to say.you still got those guts Takeru was talking about. But hey, take care of yourself. And if that Taichi Yagami messes with you, tell your bro!" Ken said.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Taichi won't hurt anyone."  
  
Ken and Kiyo arched a brow.  
  
"I mean.me." Sora added with a little blush.  
  
"Sora, before we leave, tell us. Do.do you like Taichi?" Kiyo asked with a little worry in her voice.  
  
Sora thought for a while.  
  
"I never thought about it that way, Kiyo. I mean.he's really.demanding and all and-"  
  
"Just.don't let him hurt you. Okay? I don't want to come back just too see my best friend ripped into pieces." Kiyo interrupted.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
Then, the three shared another hug.  
  
Taichi tapped his shoe impatiently.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"Look, Tai. I'm sure she'll be here in just a few minutes.and-"  
  
Taichi didn't let Mimi finish to whatever she was about to say. He was pissed off for waiting for Sora.  
  
Taichi marched out of the ballroom and decided to pick her up himself.  
  
Mimi watched Tai leave.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure he will." Yamato replied who held her shoulders.  
  
"Hey.the princess for tonight shouldn't be sulking like that. C'mon." Yamato added as he pulled Mimi to the dance floor.  
  
Mimi looked plain gorgeous. She wore a long dark blue dress and was wearing a diamond crown above her head. She had white gloves on and was the most beautiful woman Yamato has seen.  
  
"Thanks Yama." Mimi said as she hung her hand around Yamato's neck and stared intently at each other.  
  
"Look at those two.having the fun of their lives!" Ryo said.  
  
"It's not like it's their fault, Ryo. We have no dates!" Kouji said.  
  
"That's because I can't find a decent one!" Ryo retorted as he give in a sip in his drink.  
  
"You two will never learn!"  
  
Ryo and Kouji looked behind them as they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
Sora walked back to her house and looked at the time.  
  
"8:50? .8:50!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Sora cried as she ran as fast as she could back to her house.  
  
Once she entered, she found the lights all out. She ignored it and rushed to her room and quickly pulled out a dress she bought last week.  
  
She quickly dressed up when she heard someone enter.  
  
"Anybody home?"  
  
"Big brother! I'm in here!!!" Sora cried as she had finished putting the dress on and was running to comb her hair.  
  
"Whoa! Where are you going dressed up that pretty?" Takeru asked as he eyed on his sister.  
  
Sora wore a long white dress that carefully curved her slender body.  
  
Sora blushed.  
  
"To a party." She replied.  
  
"Party? Oh. That one. Mimi right?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
She quickly put her shoes on and raced down the stairs.  
  
"Where are mum and dad?" she asked.  
  
"Work. They'll be home later. Just go and enjoy yourself." Takeru said.  
  
Sora nodded and gave him a smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then, she quickly left.  
  
Takeru decided to take out some food since no one cooked. At first, he didn't want to since he was dead tired from his three jobs. But then, he was hungry at the same time. And besides that, their electricity was cut off. His parents are both working so hard. He didn't tell Sora yet but their dad getting fired since he was already too old for the company. So, their mother does errands for the neighbors while their father was looking for a job to work on. Takeru on the meanwhile got three jobs of his own. One was at a restaurant, the other at a gasoline station and last was at the library.  
  
As Takeru crossed the street he thought about his sister.  
  
He knew well enough that Taichi Yagami likes his sister but he knows too that Sora doesn't notice. With a braggart attitude like that who would have thought that the guy is actually in love with you!  
  
Takeru sighed.  
  
But then smiled.  
  
He remembered someone else.  
  
'How I wish I can see you again.' he thought absent-mindedly, oblivious to him that a cab was heading straight to him.  
  
Sora was a great runner so she gave her best and all to run for her life. She knew Taichi would be so mad at her for being so late. Taichi even hinted that he would be introducing her to his friends and maybe even his family.  
  
Sora blushed at that thought.  
  
Sora never really thought of Taichi as anything special.  
  
She thought of his a demanding-jerk-who-always-ruins-her-life.  
  
She has to skip a lot of things just to be with him and he always wants her to be with him ALL THE TIME.  
  
Sora was disrupted in her thoughts when her cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Sora Takenouchi?  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"This is The Odaiba Hospital. We regretfully want to inform you that your brother was into a car accident and is seriously injured. He may need some blood from his family members.you're the only one we can reach for as of now."  
  
Sora was dumbstruck. How can that be? Her brother was at home.  
  
Sora shut her cell of and quickly ran to the hospital.  
  
Taichi had been ringing the doorbell for almost two hours straight and no one still answered it.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Taichi asked as he reached for his phone and dialed Sora's number.  
  
Busy!  
  
"Argh! Where could she be!?" Taichi asked angrily as he marched down the stairs and into his car.  
  
"My name is Sora Takenouchi. And-"  
  
"He's right here!" a doctor said as he quickly led Sora to the ICU.  
  
"Is.."  
  
"He needs blood."  
  
"I've got load of it." Sora said as she took her gloves off.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Follow me."  
  
"Taichi Yagami!!! Where were you!?"  
  
Taichi whirled around to see a horrific sight.  
  
"Sis?"  
  
*So? Was the chapter good? I hope you liked it! Reviews please!!! Don't worry, the more reviews I have, the more inspirations I'll be having!  
  
Angel-Trump 


	6. Chapter Six

~Chapter 6  
  
"You mean.my little brother.is.falling in love?"  
  
"SIS!!!! You're embarrassing me!!!" Taichi said as he covered his face.  
  
Taichi's sister smiled. "Then it's true. You are falling in love."  
  
".NO!!!!" Taichi said out loud.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Believe me, Hikari. He is! He wants the girl to be next to him as in all the time! I never knew Taichi could be so demanding!" Mimi said in glee.  
  
Hikari smiled.  
  
"Taichi, is this right? You're treating a female like.that?" Hikari asked.  
  
".no." Taichi replied.  
  
"TAICHI YAGAMI!!!!!" Hikari shouted as she punched Tai on the nose.  
  
"OW!!!" Taichi remarked as he held his nose.  
  
Hikari turned to the others.  
  
"Who's the unlucky girl?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Sora." Ryo answered.  
  
"Sora Takaishi." Yamato cleared out.  
  
and with that, Hikari's eyes widened.  
  
"Mum."  
  
Mrs. Takaishi looked at her daughter and saw the sad face she was holding.  
  
"Oh, Sora! I am so sorry that we have to hide this from you but.we thought it was for the best!" Mrs. Takaishi replied.  
  
Sora was close to crying. "We.we're bankrupt and you never told me? I even. I even forced you to buy me that new expensive dress and."  
  
"sssh. it's okay, dear. It's okay. I am sure we can pull this through." Mrs. Takaishi assured.  
  
Sora didn't reply.  
  
Somehow, inside of her.  
  
She knew it was her fault.  
  
She was too pre-occupied with Taichi that she even didn't look at what's happening to her family. And now, her brother's into an accident that they couldn't even pay the medication fee.  
  
"Honey.I think I may have an answer."  
  
the two women looked at the male.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Shina (Sora's mom)-I am so sorry. But I don't know Sora's mother's name!- .let's go to the province and work there. That may be the only way left."  
  
Taichi dug into his pockets and walked his way to Sora's house.  
  
Though Sora's house was much (way, way) smaller than his, he didn't mind.  
  
"He- I mean, she lives here?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yeah. She lives here." Taichi replied.  
  
Somehow, Taichi was still angry at Sora for not going to the party. He even boasted to his friends that Sora would be coming over and he would introduce her to them. Also, Taichi planned a little surprise for her a small gift for always being there with him.  
  
"Sis, what are we doing here anyway?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Shut up." Hikari scolded as pinched Taichi's ears.  
  
"You want to see her right?" Hikari added.  
  
Taichi remained silent.  
  
But in Taichi's heart. He misses Sora. He hasn't seen her in school for almost a week now and she doesn't answer his calls to her. He doesn't know why but right now, he yearns for Sora to be at his side. As if, if she isn't here, he'll die.  
  
Taichi suddenly saw a familiar red head going out of the house.  
  
"SORA!!!" he yelled as he ran to her.  
  
Sora looked aback to see Taichi.  
  
She quickly wiped all her tears away and gave him a smile.  
  
"Taichi."  
  
"What the hell? Where have you been? Why didn't you go to the dance? Why are you absent in school? Why haven't you returned my phone calls? Do you know that I was so wor-"  
  
before Taichi could continue, he received a mallet-smack from his sister.  
  
Taichi was rather thankful for that smack. He almost slipped his mouth up to open up that he was actually worried about her!  
  
"Excuse my little brother, Sora." Hikari said politely.  
  
Sora meekly smiled.  
  
"It's alright. I'm used to it." She replied softly but then smiled.  
  
Taichi saw something different from her.  
  
Then it snapped.  
  
"Sora.why are you crying?"  
  
Sora couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
She is suffering way too much.  
  
Her brother's not getting better,  
  
Her parents left of town,  
  
She couldn't pay the electric bill,  
  
The phone bill,  
  
The house rent,  
  
Her tuition,  
  
And she's all alone.  
  
Sora burst into tears and held on to Taichi.  
  
Taichi then did something he longed to do; he hugged Sora and locked her into his arms until she calmed down as if not wanting to let her go forever.  
  
"What? What do you mean by that?" Kouji asked Ryo.  
  
"As I heard. Sora dropped out of school three days ago." Ryo answered.  
  
"Does.Tai know this?" Kouji asked.  
  
"I don't think he does." Ryo answered as he shook his head.  
  
"Y-your boyfriend!!!!?" Taichi asked out loud in the hospital room just as soon as he recognized the man who was sleeping in the bed.  
  
".He's my brother." Sora muttered as she walked to open up the curtains.  
  
"Y-your brother? Not.your boyfriend?" Taichi asked with a slight grin, following Sora.  
  
Sora shook her head.  
  
"YES!!!!!" Taichi yelled.  
  
Sora looked at him oddly.  
  
"Um, I didn't mean it that way, Sora." Taichi said as he pulled closer to her and hugged her.  
  
Taichi seemed to be getting the hang of hugging to Sora. It was getting out of hand for him.  
  
But nevertheless, Sora didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
She felt safe and secure in his arms. and to think she actually hated him for always demanding for her.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay.I promise." Taichi whispered to her ear.  
  
Sora nodded, happy and contented in his arms.  
  
Sora never knew being in Taichi's arms could be so warm. She felt that she had long waited to be in this position. Was it true then? Was she really getting to like Taichi?  
  
Taichi.  
  
Taichi Yagami.  
  
The most-obnoxious-self-centered-demanding-man Sora has ever met!  
  
But-  
  
"Takeru."  
  
Sora's attention went to Hikari who was brushing of Takeru's hair strands.  
  
Takeru slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He knew this touch.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
Taichi and Sora were sitting down on one of the park meadows.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Taichi asked.  
  
"about what?" Sora asked in return.  
  
"That.your brother."  
  
"Taichi.I know well enough that if I did tell you, you'll-"  
  
"You can't stop me from doing that, Sora. I'll pay the hospital bill." Taichi said sternly.  
  
Sora didn't reply.  
  
She knew well enough that she doesn't deserve this kind of man. Taichi. Taichi deserves much more than her. Some.of those rich and sophisticated woman. Not her.  
  
Suddenly, Taichi held Sora's head and pushed them to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"rest." He ordered.  
  
Sora tried to resist by pulling her head back.  
  
But no avail.  
  
Instead, she fell asleep in contentment. And Taichi, smiling and blushing all the way.  
  
"Hikari.you're.back."  
  
"Yes Takeru. I am."  
  
"since when?"  
  
"A week ago. I was looking for you but I couldn't. you moved your house."  
  
"Yeah.we did." Takeru replied as he gave her a tiny smile.  
  
"I missed that smile." Hikari said as she gave Takeru a kiss.  
  
"TAICHI!!! We-"  
  
Ryo and Kouji barged into the room.  
  
They quickly closed the door when they saw Takeru and Hikari kissing.  
  
Mimi and Yamato lagged behind.  
  
"Why did you close the door?" Mimi asked as he was about to open it again.  
  
Ryo and Kouji stopped her and said, "Don't!!!"  
  
"Huh? Why?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well."  
  
Before Kouji or even Ryo could answer, the door opened to reveal Hikari.  
  
"What are you four doing there?" she asked.  
  
"Um."  
  
"They didn't want us to go in!" Mimi said.  
  
"Oh?" Hikari asked as she looked at Ryo and Kouji who backed away.  
  
".I'll explain to you everything. C'mon in." Hikari offered.  
  
This is the longest chapter that I wrote. I hope you guys will like it! I put a lot of effort in it. By the way, thanks for the hearty reviews! They made my brain start working up again! 


	7. Chapter Seven

This is the longest chapter that I wrote. I hope you guys will like it! I put a lot of effort in it. By the way, thanks for the hearty reviews! They made my brain start working up again!  
  
~Chapter 7  
  
"You mean.you two were.?" Ryo trailed off as he eyed on both Takeru and Hikari whose hands were clasped together.  
  
Hikari slowly nodded with a little blush.  
  
"Yea. We met back at high school. I really loved Takeru but mom wanted me to go to the USA and live with her. Much comes to worst, she wants me to marry this obnoxious guy who I even barely know! I quarreled with her till the end but Takeru-"  
  
"But I told her to go on. Hikari wouldn't have a nice life with me. We're poor. They're rich. That's two different worlds. So I ran away from her one night vowing never to see her again." Takeru said remembering the past years.  
  
"But, I never stopped loving you, Kari. Believe me." Takeru added as he held Hikari's cheeks.  
  
Hikari's eyes widened and tears formed.  
  
"I know. that's why I came back after all those years. I still love you, Takeru. I still do." Hikari said as she gave Takeru a warm hug.  
  
Takeru returned it and smiled to himself.  
  
"Well!!!" Kouji said happily.  
  
"Isn't it nice to have a happy ending?" he added.  
  
"That's right! When do you two plan to get married?" Mimi asked.  
  
"M-married?" Takeru and Hikari asked together.  
  
"Yeah. You know. Settle in. have kids." Mimi described dreamily.  
  
Yamato looked at Hikari and Takeru who were eyeing each other differently.  
  
"I don't think it's time for them to get married yet, Mimi. They would want to get to know each other more after years of separation." Yamato concluded.  
  
Hikari nodded almost immediately.  
  
"And I still have to fix my little brother's attitude towards your younger sister, Takeru. He can be very demanding and hurtful sometimes but I really love him." Hikari said.  
  
Takeru was lost at that thought at first.  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Kari. Uh, yeah." Takeru replied as he looked out the window to see Taichi and his sister entering the hospital.  
  
Taichi saw behind Sora, watching her back.  
  
When suddenly, Sora stopped on her tracks and knelt down.  
  
"What's wrong little fella?" she asked.  
  
Taichi moved forward to see a little boy crying in his knees.  
  
"I lost my momma in the hospital. I want to see her." The kid said in between sobs.  
  
Sora smiled and patted the little boy's head.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to find your mother. And-"  
  
but before Sora could continue, Taichi picked the little boy up and carried him in his arms.  
  
"C'mon." he said in an ordering manner.  
  
Sora looked at his from his back and smiled. She quickly followed him and grabbed his hand. And together, they entered the hospital.  
  
"Good morning, ma'am! What can I get you?" Sora asked the woman who just came in the coffee shop.  
  
"Two blueberry cheesecake for take out please." The woman said.  
  
"Right away, ma'am!" Sora said cheerfully as she took a box and placed two blueberry cheesecake inside.  
  
It had been a week since Sora started working on a coffee shop near her school. She decided that she'll be a working student to help her family. Taichi had an idea of paying for her first semester but.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I'll pay for your tuition." Taichi said sternly.  
  
"Pay? For my tuition? Taichi, no!" Sora protested in vain.  
  
"No? what do you mean, no? I said I'll pay!" Taichi argued.  
  
For the whole time, Kouji and Ryo were just there. Watching the two fight. So you could imagine them swaying their head from left to right after each argument.  
  
"I said no, Taichi! I want to do it by myself. It's my problem!" Sora said back.  
  
"NO!!! I said this so it's this!!!" Taichi yelled as he raised his voice.  
  
Sora was taken aback and looked from Taichi to the ground.  
  
'Taichi is sympathizing me. Great! This is what I need.' Sora thought exasperatedly.  
  
"Fine.have it your way." Taichi said quietly as he walked away.  
  
Sora looked up and brightened.  
  
"Thank you, Tai!!!!" she said happily as she went after Taichi.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Sora suddenly blushed.  
  
Did she remember right or did she just call Taichi, Tai?  
  
No one calls him that way except his sister and his closest friends.  
  
"Baka, Sora!!!" Sora said as she banged her head to the counter.  
  
"What are you doing, Sora?" someone asked.  
  
Sora looked up almost immediately to see her co-worker and her new friends.  
  
"Izumi!!! Oh gosh, I'm sorry about that." Sora said shyly.  
  
"Sorry? To me? You should be sorry to your head!" Izumi said playfully.  
  
"Ehehehe." Sora meekly said as she scratched her head and stuck her little tongue out.  
  
Just then, another customer came in.  
  
"Welcome to Shirley's! How may I help you?" Izumi asked cheerfully.  
  
"We'd like to speak to Sora." A calm voice said.  
  
Sora peeked from the counter to see who was looking for her.  
  
"Yamato! Ryo! Kouji! What are you guys doing here?" she asked happily.  
  
"Aw. Sora, we're hurt. How can you treat us like that?" Ryo asked playfully.  
  
"Is it wrong to visit a friend?" Kouji asked.  
  
"No, no, no! It wasn't by that. I was just." Sora tried to say.  
  
"Surprised?" Yamato filled in for her.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh! Anyways, we're here to talk to you, c'mon." Ryo said as he motioned Sora to follow them.  
  
"I can't. I still have work. You'll have to wait later or when we close. My boss wants these cakes to be finished by late in the afternoon." Sora said quietly.  
  
Izumi took a look from her friend.  
  
"That's okay, Sora. You can go on right ahead. I'll stay." Izumi offered.  
  
By now, Izumi knows quite a lot from Sora. And by this, they became very close friends.  
  
Sora shook her head.  
  
"No, Izumi. If I leave, the boss will blame you." Sora replied.  
  
"So let her blame me. Who the hell can sell all these cakes in one afternoon anyways?" Izumi asked.  
  
"We." Yamato abruptly said.  
  
"We?" Ryo and Kouji asked.  
  
"If we buy all the cakes here, will you come with us and talk?" Yamato asked.  
  
Sora looked at them, wide-eyed.  
  
"You.you can't buy all the cakes here. How will you eat them?" Sora asked.  
  
"I need fat. I'm too thin." Yamato replied as he pulled out some money from his wallet.  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea. C'mon." Ryo said as he tugged some money too.  
  
"Great." Kouji replied unhappily as took out some too.  
  
"I can't let you buy all these, Yamato!" Sora said.  
  
"No? But we're the customers. You follow us." Kouji said.  
  
Izumi laughed and nodded her head.  
  
"He's right." She said.  
  
"See?" Kouji said playfully.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. I thought you didn't want to spend the money." Ryo said.  
  
"I didn't say anything. Did I?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Y-.never mind. Here." Ryo said as he gave Sora the money.  
  
Sora just smiled and murmured, "Thank you."  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" Taichi asked as he looked around and saw no one of his friends in sight.  
  
Taichi clutched the little present he was holding. He was supposed to give it to Sora a week ago but she was so busy that he had no heart to even bother her.  
  
Then, he remembered.  
  
"I'll give to her that day then." He said to himself and walked away.  
  
"What!!! You mean. next week?" Sora asked, surprised.  
  
"Yah. I guess we just went first before Taichi was ever to tell you about it but we have to warn you first." Ryo said.  
  
"The Queen is coming back too." Kouji said.  
  
"The Queen?" Sora and Izumi asked.  
  
"Taichi's mother. She's coming back from the States." Yamato said.  
  
"And it wouldn't be too good." Ryo added.  
  
"She's really a devil and all. She wants Taichi to be married off to those sophisticated women so that the Yagami family will maintain its name." Kouji said.  
  
"Oh." Sora said sadly.  
  
She knew it was too good to be true. She could never be with Taichi. Wait. What was she thinking? She never liked Taichi anyways. Right?  
  
"So, listen up. A driver will pick you up on 4 o' clock and we'll help you choose a dress to wear. Then, at the party. Just keep on nodding on what we say, understand?" Kouji said.  
  
Sora didn't know what to say. Were they saying that they.she has to lie? In front of Taichi's mother?  
  
"C'mon, Sora! Give it a go! I mean, Taichi would surely want you to be there, right?" Izumi said.  
  
Sora smiled.  
  
She didn't know if the smile was for what Izumi said or if she just got a plan to go to Taichi's birthday.  
  
"Okay." Sora replied.  
  
"Phew! I'm so glad Sora agreed to the whole thing." Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah. I know. I mean, why not? It's really obvious that those two are head over heels in love and they're just trying to stop themselves." Kouji said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Yama. Where did Mimi go?" Kouji added.  
  
".She went to France." Yamato replied.  
  
"France!? What for?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Study." Yamato replied as he stood up from the bar and left.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I want you to go to my birthday this Friday, understand?" Taichi said to Sora with no feelings at all.  
  
Sora was a little taken aback.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" she asked.  
  
"You have to." Taichi argued.  
  
"and give me a good present." He added.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Sora sighed.  
  
"What's the sigh for, Sora?" Izumi asked worriedly.  
  
"I still don't have a gift for Taichi. He even expects me to give him a good present. But where will I find a good present? I don't even have money." Sora sighed again.  
  
Izumi thought for a while.  
  
"Well.why don't you bake him some cookies. This is a bakery store, right?" Izumi said.  
  
Sora brightened.  
  
"That's a great idea!!" Sora said happily.  
  
"Demo.it-"  
  
Izumi placed a finger on Sora's lips.  
  
"It's the thought that counts, Sora. If Taichi really understand, he'll know that this will be the best gift he'll have on that day. And besides, put all your heart in making it. I bet it's worth all the while." Izumi said.  
  
Sora nodded her head.  
  
"I'll give all my heart for these. for Taichi." Sora murmured.  
  
Taichi sat 'patiently' in his chair.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"Taichi, don't worry. I'm sure Sora and the three will show up." Hikari said.  
  
"Yeah. Just be more patient. Sora can always be late." Hikari added. "Why are you here anyways?" Taichi asked.  
  
"What do you mean by that? it's your birthday." Hikari answered.  
  
"Just go to him. He needs you more than I do." Taichi said.  
  
Hikari looked at him and whacked his head.  
  
"You think you can get to my good side, huh? No way." Hikari said as she marched away from Taichi.  
  
'Thanks, little brother..' Hikari thought as she raced to her car and went to the hospital.  
  
Taichi hung his head and scratched it. Just then, his mother came in.  
  
"Mother. Nice to have you back." Taichi said.  
  
"Good. I see you're fine. That's nice." His mother said as she walked away from him and entertained the guests.  
  
Taichi slumped himself back to his chair.  
  
"Some birthday." He murmured.  
  
"Hey. What's birthday boy doing on that chair?"  
  
he looked up.  
  
"Finally! I thought you guys will never come!!!" Taichi said happily as he each received a hug from his three closest friends.  
  
"Here." Ryo handed him his gift.  
  
"Wow. They're heavy." Taichi commented.  
  
"They're expensive." Ryo added.  
  
Taichi nodded.  
  
Just then, he saw who was behind Yamato.  
  
Taichi stared at her. Enchanted to the fact that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was perfect. She was an angel.  
  
"Where have you bee? Why were you late!?" Taichi scolded.  
  
Sora took a deep breath and his her gift away.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to choose a dress just for you?" she asked a little too loud.  
  
Taichi was taken aback from that answer.  
  
A dress? Just for him?  
  
Taichi slowly smiled and he could see Sora blush.  
  
By that sudden outburst, everyone in the room stared at them. even catching the attention of Taichi's mother.  
  
"Well. Who might this lady be?" she asked as she walked towards them.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Mother. She's-"  
  
"I am not asking you, Tai. No go and entertain your other guest." His mother ordered.  
  
Taichi looked at Sora and then to the three friends.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Go." His mother ordered.  
  
Taichi slowly left.  
  
"Now. What is your name?" she asked Sora.  
  
"Sora-"  
  
"Sora Kamiya! She's.the daughter of a famous architect around here. very rich." Kouji plugged in.  
  
"Yes! She's even well educated. Her mother's an owner of tons flower shops and a distributor around the world." Ryo added.  
  
"Yes. She's also-" Yamato was about to add something but Taichi's mother stopped them.  
  
"A lady such as you with high status should at least know how to play the piano. Mind if we here a piece or two?" she asked, challenging Sora.  
  
Sora didn't like the tone of her voice. It sounded as if she was belittling her in some way. Sora could guess that The Queen might've already known the truth. But Sora had other plans in mind.  
  
Sora twitched her lips and walked to the piano.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present Sora Kamiya. She will be playing a piece for us." The Queen said in an evil way.  
  
'In your dreams.' Sora thought. 'I'll never play for the likes of a witch like you.'  
  
Taichi went towards his friends who were all waiting for the next event.  
  
"Does Sora know how to play an instrument?" Ryo asked.  
  
no one answered him.  
  
Taichi saw Sora sit down and looked at him.  
  
Then, she smiled.  
  
Taichi arched a brow.  
  
Sora banged her hands to the piano with no grace or even passion.  
  
The Queen had an evil smile on her face. She was right.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman. I present you Sora Kamiya. Someone who tries to get in my son's life. A total fake! Guards!!!" The Queen said.  
  
Suddenly, there was someone playing.  
  
It had such melodious notes easing everyone.  
  
And the voice.  
  
That time when I had a dream seems so far away  
  
I feel like crying more than anyone knows  
  
Too clumsy to convey my feelings  
  
I try to pretend to be strong  
  
But if I'm all alone in this world  
  
And love disappears instead of tears  
  
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away  
  
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held  
  
The journey is long and sometimes painful  
  
People are just so small  
  
My weakness suddenly makes me unable to see  
  
Even the meaning of my being here  
  
But if I clear my heart  
  
Someday I'll surely find a love I want to fill it with  
  
I won't give up, I'll fly away  
  
Tomorrow I'll get stronger for someone's sake  
  
But if I'm all alone in this world  
  
And love disappears instead of tears  
  
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away  
  
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held  
  
It was Sora.  
  
Taichi smiled.  
  
He was proud of Sora. And because of that, he even believed that Sora was meaning to him.  
  
He suddenly saw the guards walking towards her and he quickly took action and pulled her away.  
  
Yamato, Ryo and Kouji stayed in the middle not letting the guards go after them.  
  
"Move." The Queen ordered them.  
  
they wouldn't budge.  
  
"MOVE!!!!" she yelled but they still didn't.  
  
they began a staring contest. No one moving.  
  
Just then, Yamato stepped away.  
  
Ryo and Kouji followed.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
By this time, Sora and Taichi must've have gone far.  
  
The Queen switched to her 'fake' loving voice and said, "Shall we enjoy the night more?"  
  
Sora and Taichi sat on Taichi's car for the next minutes. Not one of them speaking a word.  
  
"Where's my gift?" Taichi asked as he looked At Sora.  
  
Sora looked at the box she was carrying.  
  
Then, Taichi grabbed it away from her.  
  
"Tai, no!!!" Sora yelled.  
  
".Tai?" he asked as he eyed on Sora.  
  
Sora bit her lip.  
  
'Baka! Why did you call him that! you have no right to call him that!'  
  
"Taichi, please don't open it. It's really not that nice of a gift. It-"  
  
but before Sora could continue, Taichi opened the box to see what was inside.  
  
"See? I told you. It's not even worth you and-"  
  
"Thank you, Sor." Taichi said as he looked at the cookies Sora baked.  
  
~So, how was it? I hope this is long enough. I really tried making it long too. And oh yeah, if you noticed, Taichi's mother is a little out of character. I hope it's okay with you guys. And yes, Mimi left for France for a while so you'll not be having any Mimato moments. I was planning of another thing for Yamato. and Izumi's here!!! just wait for the next chapters and I'll give some Koumi moments! And if you guys don't know, the song Sora sang was actually her song. It's called Ashita wa Motto sung by Mizutani Yuuko. I thought that it would be better to be in the English version so you guys can understand it better.  
  
Till next time! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hello!!!! I am so sorry!!! It's supposed to be Kouzumi!!!! I hope you guys can forgive me for that mistake!!! I really, really apologize!!!! Thanks Dragons Star!!! I really appreciate you for correcting me with that!! And xxxTakuyaxxx, yup, it's Kouji x Izumi. Sorry. But don't worry; I'll be adding Takuya somewhere there but not just yet. thanks again for your reviews! They mean a lot!!!!  
  
~Chapter 8  
  
"So, Sora.how's school doing?" Takeru asked.  
  
Sora smiled at him. "Never been better." she replied.  
  
"Oh? Because." Takeru trailed away as if he was trying to ask what was actually going on between Taichi and her.  
  
"Uh. Nothing. Just. Plain old school." Sora said meekly as a little blush came to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, really?" Takeru asked as if joking around.  
  
"R-really." Sora said again with a smile.  
  
Takeru sighed but then smiled.  
  
"I hope your doing fine, Sor. I really feel bad for doing this to you and-"  
  
"Say no more, brother! It's my fault too. And I also have to take responsibility on the family! Now, I want you to rest so you can have your energy for tomorrow." Sora said cheerfully as she beamed up and raised a finger at him.  
  
Takeru gave a small laugh.  
  
"Whatever you say, little sister." He said.  
  
"Whatever you say." he added in a murmur.  
  
"Yama. Look." Taichi said happily as he stared at Yamato who was still sleeping in bed.  
  
Taichi stood up from the chair he was sitting on and climbed the bed.  
  
"Yama. Just open your eyes and look at this." Taichi said happily as he showed Yamato (who was still sleeping) the cookie Sora gave him.  
  
Yamato twirled around to the right, ignoring Taichi.  
  
Taichi was not going to give up. He was PROUD of what Sora gave to him for his birthday. And he wants to boast it, especially to his best friend! There was no way he's going to give up! More of, for him, this was the best gift he ever received. It came from Sora. From Sora's heart.  
  
Taichi picked one cookie from the box and placed the box on a nearby side table.  
  
"YAMA!!!! C'mon. you got to see the cookie!" Taichi said childishly as he held it high like it was a prized trophy to him.  
  
"Can't you believe it? Sora made me a cookie for my birthday!!! She made it by herself. Just for me!!!" Taichi said in chorus with his smile.  
  
He pulled Yamato to face him again but ended up being ignored.  
  
"C'mon, Yama." Taichi pleaded as he pulled Yamato to face him.  
  
"Doesn't this cookie look just like me? Ain't it cute?" Taichi said with a big smile plastered in his face as he pushed the cookie in front of Yamato.  
  
Yamato suddenly opened his mouth  
  
And ate the cookie!!!!  
  
"YAMATO ISHIDA!!!!!" Taichi yelled as he jumped to Yamato and started opening his mouth.  
  
"You give that cookie back or else I swear, I'm going to kill you!!!!" Taichi yelled as he jumped up and down from Yamato's bed.  
  
"TAICHI YAGAMI!!!!" Yamato yelled back as he pulled his sheets that sent Taichi flying to the floor.  
  
"You bastard! (sorry for the word but don't worry, he doesn't mean it in a mean way.) you just ate the cookie Sora made for ME!!! No one is allowed to eat it, except me!!!" Taichi said as he jumped up and wrestled with Yamato on the bed.  
  
"You woke me up!" Yamato replied back as he wrestled to whatever Taichi was giving him.  
  
The door opened slightly to show Ryo and Kouji.  
  
"Wow! What's with the fun?" Ryo asked happily.  
  
"HE JUST WOKE ME UP FROM MY 12 HOURS OF SLEEP!" Yamato replied back.  
  
"YAMATO JUST ATE MY COOKIE!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Cookie? All this for a cookie?" Kouji asked as he smacked his head.  
  
"YES!!!!" Taichi yelled angrily.  
  
"Tai, look. It's just a cookie. We can buy another one any time." Ryo said.  
  
"No. This. Box. Of. Cookies. Is. Very. impo-" Taichi stopped as he looked at the box that was supposed to be on the side table.  
  
"W-?" before he can say anything else, he heard some munching sounds.  
  
"Wow. These cookies are great and delicious! You got to tell me where you've bought them, Yamato. Hey, these cookies look like Taichi with his broomstick hair." Ryo said, not knowing the impending danger he is in.  
  
Taichi nudged his muscles and went straight to Ryo as Kouji and Yamato sat back and watched.  
  
"Want some popcorn?" Yamato offered.  
  
"Sure. Can I have a beer with that?" Kouji asked with a smile.  
  
"So.how did Taichi like the cookies, Sora?" Izumi asked as she started to dust the floor.  
  
"Cookies? Oh. That. I don't know really." Sora said as she meekly remembered the smile Taichi gave her when she showed him her gift.  
  
Izumi looked at her. "Oh yeah? I bet he had a big smile plastered on his face huh?" Izumi asked.  
  
Sora smiled wider then walked hurriedly to the counter.  
  
"You may never know, Izumi. He might have already thrown those cookies in the trash bin!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then there's a big possibility that he might have enjoyed it too. You'll never know, Sora." Izumi trailed away with a smirk.  
  
Sora gave a small blush as she started to mop the floor.  
  
"Uhm, Sora.could.I ask you a favor?" Izumi trailed away as she walked silently to Sora's side.  
  
"Oh. Sure. Why not? What is it?" Sora offered whole-heartedly.  
  
"You know, Sora. Sometimes I think you're a fallen angel in earth." Izumi joked.  
  
Then laughed.  
  
"I meant that." she added.  
  
Sora blushed a deep red.  
  
"Oh, Sora." Izumi said as she grabbed Sora's hand.  
  
"I'm really happy to have you as my best friend!!!! And guess what? I'm going out with my boy friend, Kouichi this Saturday. And I was wondering.well, if you'd like to come. You know, double date!!!"  
  
"D-double date? But-"  
  
"You can invite Taichi! I bet he'll like the idea. You guys really never went out to have some fun, right?" Izumi asked.  
  
Sora slowly nodded.  
  
"I guess I could ask him tomorrow. But I'm not sure if-"  
  
"Well, then there's no problem! I'll ask Joe then!" Izumi said thoughtfully.  
  
"Jyou?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah. Jyou. He's Kouichi's pal."  
  
Sora thought for a while.  
  
"I'll ask Taichi if he wants to come but.if he's not coming.then maybe I won't either." Sora said thoughtfully as she continued to mop the floor.  
  
"oh?" Izumi asked with a raised brow as she watched Sora mop.  
  
"C'mon, Tai. it's just a bunch of cookies. Don't be such a kid." Ryo said.  
  
Yamato, Kouji, Ryo and Taichi were all by a corner, talking.  
  
"No. those cookies were made by Sora. Just for me!!! It's her birthday gift and YOU ate it." Taichi blamed Ryo.  
  
Ryo sighed. "It-s"  
  
"no, it's not!!!! I just tasted the cookies ONCE!!!!! And you ate the rest of it, baka!!!!!" Taichi yelled angrily as he moved towards the ledge of the second floor and looked out.  
  
"I really want those cookies." Taichi said.  
  
"If you want those cookies that much, then why don't you ask Sora to make you another batch?" Yamato asked.  
  
Taichi turned and looked at Yamato.  
  
"I.I can't." he replied.  
  
"You can't?" Kouji and Ryo asked.  
  
Taichi quickly looked away.  
  
"I dunno. It's just that.Sora's. well.. already like everything to me. whatever she does.for me, it's like.heaven. As if.she's my angel. I-"  
  
"Wait. Before you get to be more touchy, is this a confession of love?" Ryo asked abruptly.  
  
".love?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Love." Kouji stated.  
  
"So.you guys think.I'm in love?" Taichi asked.  
  
Kouji, Ryo and Yamato looked at each other.  
  
"Yes." Yamato said.  
  
Slowly, Taichi looked out to the skies.  
  
"I love her.?"  
  
Sora held her notebooks tight to her chest and Izumi eyed her.  
  
"See?" Izumi said with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
Sora meekly smiled and hid her face under her notebooks.  
  
"Tai.Tai likes me?" 


	9. Chapter Nine

~ Chapter Nine  
  
I'm back! I'm sorry it took long but Christmas is almost here and I still have a lot of stuff to worry about. But thanks for the reviews!!! To groovy-angel12, thank you so much for the review! And yup! You're practically right. But don't worry, I'll be putting some Sorato effects to preserve Lei and Jing, after all in the episode, those two have some attraction with one another right? But I decided not too put too much since I want this one to a BIG Taiora. Although be more happy because I have some plans for Matt and Mimi too! I look forward to your reviews!!! Budgie! Thanks so much for your constant support! I'll try to make the chapter longer but it seem so hard! Don't worry; I promise that before Christmas, I'll put a Special Christmas Chapter!!!!! Anyways, happy holidays everyone! And reviews please!  
  
Taichi  
I stared emptily at the ceiling. What I said earlier really made me think. Now that scares me. I never usually think this.hard. But. my heart was really thumping so fast a while ago. And when I said that I like Sora, it became so light. Was it because it was the truth that I do like Sora? Sora.I wonder what you're doing now? I wonder if.you're thinking about me too.  
  
Sora  
I paced from one end of my room to the other. I just couldn't believe what I heard from Tai earlier. "I like her.?" Tai's voice echoed in my head. It was more of a question really but the way he said it made my heart really melt. Oh Tai. I. Tai, I.. I think I like you too. I immediately put my hand to my mouth. Did I just say that? I looked from one end of the room to another. Oh. My. God. I. I. Like. Taichi. Yagami! But after some moments of realization, I smiled.  
  
Izumi walked hurriedly to my class when I suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" Izumi said immediately as she picked up her fallen books.  
  
A hand reached out and helped her along.  
  
Izumi looked up to see a pair of the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.  
  
".You're Izumi right?" he asked.  
  
Izumi merely nodded at the sight of him.  
  
"Hi. My name is Kouji. Nice meeting you. You're a friend of Sora's right?" he asked again.  
  
Izumi just nodded back with a smile.  
  
"Great. Um.okay. I guess I'll see you around."  
  
And with that, Kouji left.  
  
Izumi just stared at where Kouji went to and sighed.  
  
Suddenly, a gush of wind blew by, sending her long yellow strand of hair to fly with it.  
  
Yamato was hanging around the park, walking around.  
  
'Life stinks.' he thought.  
  
He saw a monkey bar by the far end corner of the park and walked to it.  
  
Once he arrived, he stood there, staring at it for a while.  
  
Then, without another word, he climbed up on it and hung himself upside down. With his feet crossed by the rail holding himself up and his hands around his back.  
  
'This way.my tears won't come out.'  
  
'Mimi.I miss you.'  
  
Ryo was sitting in a fancy Italian restaurant and had his eyes rolling around.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Shizuka. Ryo.why don't you say hi?"  
  
Ryo looked at his mother then to the girl in front of him.  
  
She was pretty. About any average girl she has known.  
  
"Hi." Ryo said then looked outside.  
  
'This is getting boring.' he thought.  
  
Ryo's mother had been setting him up with different girls for almost two years. Sure, he was use to it but he was also getting tired from all this set-ups and women that all looked quite the same.  
  
Ryo let out a sigh and stood up.  
  
"Mom, I have to go. I'm meeting up with Taichi and the others." Ryo said politely.  
  
".No." his mother said.  
  
"What? But ma-"  
  
"No buts. Sit. Now.where were we? Oh yes, Ms. Shizuka.are you."  
  
And his mother continued talking as if he never existed.  
  
Ryo just let out another sigh and played with his fork. This was going to be a long, long day.  
  
Taichi looked around the bar he was supposed to meet with his friends.  
  
This was a miracle.  
  
He was the first one to arrive. He was usually the one who was always late.  
  
He glanced at his watch.  
  
He was already 2 hours late and yet, no one was here?  
  
Taichi just shrug and sat down at their usual seat then ordered something to drink.  
  
".Really?" Sora asked.  
  
Izumi nodded.  
  
"Have you asked Taichi yet?" Izumi asked.  
  
Sora shook her head. "I.I couldn't." Sora replied.  
  
"You couldn't? After he said that he likes you?" Izumi asked idly.  
  
Sora shook her head timidly again.  
  
"I.I just can't ask him that easily and besides.the cookies." Sora said as she looked at the counter of the café.  
  
"Cookies?" Izumi asked as she walked over the counter and opened the red box. When she saw what was inside, she smiled.  
  
"Aw.how sweet. so.when are you going to give it to him?"  
  
Taichi sat alone in the bar for the last three hours.  
  
Imagine that.  
  
A Saturday afternoon without doing anything. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.  
  
Suddenly his phone rang.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he answered it.  
  
"You better have an explanation!" Taichi yelled over.  
  
"Um.hi, Tai.."  
  
"..Sora! oh.um.well. why the hell are you calling anyway!?" Taichi asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
There was a short silence on the other end and Taichi spoke again.  
  
"Sor?" he asked a little bit worried.  
  
".Taichi, baka!" and with that, the phone went dead.  
  
Yamato walked in the bar just as Ryo and Kouji stepped in.  
  
"Hey, Tai!" they greeted.  
  
Taichi stared into space. Not noticing them at all.  
  
"Tai?" Yamato asked as he shook Tai.  
  
Taichi then plopped himself to the table and was fast asleep.  
  
".it was a miracle he was early for once." Ryo said smiling.  
  
Kouji looked at Taichi's cell phone, which was lying on the table and picked it up.  
  
".no wonder. his clock is eight hours advance." Kouji said breaking into laughter.  
  
"Aw, great. He set his time wrong again!" Ryo said as he smacked his forehead.  
  
"We should know better that Tai never comes early. It's his nature to be.manly-late." Yamato said calmly as he sat next to Tai and ordered something to drink.  
  
Ryo and Kouji just laughed. "Kari..I-"  
  
"I miss that."  
  
"Miss what?" Takeru asked.  
  
"That. calling me Kari. You're the only one who does that." Hikari replied as she leaned over Takeru's shoulder.  
  
"Oh.that. you mean. you haven't seen anyone around?" Takeru asked with a small smile.  
  
"No, silly! As much as mother want me to, I couldn't. I wouldn't, TK. You're the only one I love. and will always do." Hikari replied.  
  
Takeru hugged Hikari and held her close to him. "Me too, Kari. Me too."  
  
"..I don't care. Whatever it takes, I want Taichi and Hikari away from here! they're falling in love with the wrong people! I will not tolerate this. Taichi and Hikari are leaving as soon as possible."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I repeat, I won't tolerate this. Pack their things up and we're leaving tomorrow night!"  
  
it was another new day at ENTEI University. It's the championship game for the women's soccer team. Whoever wins this, will represent the school for the upcoming Soccer-Meet next month.  
  
"Go, Sora!!!!!" Izumi yelled from the stands.  
  
Sora, in her blue and white uniform, looked up and gave Izumi a thumbs-up.  
  
"Good luck!" Izumi hollered.  
  
Sora smiled widely back and met her teammates.  
  
"Attention, ladies and gentlemen, the soccer championship between the 'Red Warriors' and 'Blue Eagles' is about to begin in five minutes."  
  
Izumi seated once hearing the news and watched closely. By the end, she could see the F4 coming up the stands too. She looked at Sora who was busy cheering her comrades up and telling them they were going to win.  
  
Izumi  
I saw Sora telling her teammates to liven up a bit. I mean, why not? look at their faces! They seemed so distraught and.I dunno, down? I sighed. Winning this game seemed so impossible. For one, the 'Red Warriors' had always been the school's representative ever since..forever! but if I were anyone else, I'd like the 'Blue Eagles' way much. the 'Red Warriors' had this.'thing' for cheating and abuse. You know.going against rules and doing some inwardly stuff. Once, when Sor and I went to watch on one of their battles, she said, "They aren't playing soccer. It's a war. And if war is what they want, I'll gladly give it to them. watch me, Kisa." I smiled. Sora sounded so determined that time. And I wish that, that determination is still there.  
  
"hey."  
  
Izumi looked to her felt to see two chocolate brown eyes staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked back.  
  
".How's Sora?" he asked.  
  
".I dunno, Taichi Yagami." Izumi implied.  
  
"I was asking you a question!" Taichi said angrily.  
  
"And I was answering your question." Izumi said back as she stood up to transfer a seat.  
  
"We're sorry, Izumi."  
  
Izumi turned around as she felt someone grab her by the wrist.  
  
".Kouji.?"  
  
"I'm apologizing for the behavior of my friend here. he got a little carried away." Kouji said.  
  
".He can't always get carried away. Especially to Sor." Izumi said.  
  
Kouji arched a brow and gave Taichi a what-did-you-do-to-Sora-look.  
  
Taichi evaded his look and started to look for Sora in the crowd.  
  
Taichi  
I didn't really mean to hurt Sora's feelings yesterday. It was her fault too for being so.hurt all of a sudden. I lightened up immediately to see Sora smiling with all smiles at her teammates. Sora never smiled at me like that. does that mean that she really doesn't care about me at all as much as I care for her? I slowly stood up and started to go down to the stands. Only one way to find out, ask her. "Where the hell is Tai going?" Ryo asked.  
  
"To his 'Angel'." Yamato replied.  
  
"angel?" Ryo and Kouji asked as they look at each other then to the field where Taichi stood in the middle.  
  
"alright, Team. The first half was good." Sora said.  
  
"Good? You call that good? Sora, we're 5-0! We're like.getting dumped here!" said one of her teammates.  
  
Sora smiled at them. "That's because you didn't give it your all. We've been practicing really hard for this day and don't tell me that we had just put those into waste! All the time, we've been doing all the things be can so we can beat them while all 'they' do is push people around. Are you going to allow that?" Sora asked, still with a smile.  
  
"You shouldn't tell me what you can't do because you could always do better if you try harder. This is our chance. Our chance to finally get back at them. don't you feel insulted in they way they treat us? Always.pushing us around and-"  
  
"Belittling us!!!!!!" Anna, another teammate said.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"We could do better if we work as a team! And we CAN do it!!!!" Sora exclaimed as she put her hands up front.  
  
Everyone in the team looked at each other then to Sora's hand.  
  
"We will win!" Sora said.  
  
Everyone smiled and put their hands on top of each other.  
  
"win.win.win.win.win.win." and it gets louder and louder by the minute.  
  
"Go..EAGLES!!!!!!" the 'Blue Eagles' yelled.  
  
"So.how did it go?" Ryo asked Taichi as he came up the stands again.  
  
"I couldn't." Tai replied.  
  
"Fear of breaking Sora's concentration in the game?" Kouji asked.  
  
Taichi nodded.  
  
Izumi just stared at Taichi then looked at Sora who was playing her best.  
  
Then, smiled.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!" the crowd cheered.  
  
Izumi was lost in thought as she looked at the field once again.  
  
The score, 5-5.  
  
"The Blue Eagles tied the Red Warriors!!!!"  
  
Taichi stood up from his seat to see the last 10 seconds of the soccer game.  
  
The ball was on Sora's hands and she was showing no point in stopping as she head to the goalie.  
  
Taichi immediately took his eyes from her and looked at the goalie of the Red Warriors.  
  
This isn't good.  
  
Three players were already guarding it and the goalie was another plus.  
  
He looked at Sora once again.  
  
She had such determination in her eyes.  
  
Sora  
We will win this fight. Not only for my teammates but also for myself. Taichi. I dunno if you're in that crowd or not.but this shot.is for YOU!  
  
Sora kicked the ball as strong as she could.  
  
She could see the ball's tremendous power as it went past the first player, the second, and the th-  
  
Oh no! she was able to stop it!!!!!  
  
Sora's eyes widened.  
  
That was the strongest ball she ever kicked.  
  
But more so, that ball was meant for Tai.does that mean that something is bound to happen, after all?  
  
Or is it because that they are two worlds apart, they couldn't be together?  
  
Hehehehehe! I'll leave that up to there! But I hope you guys liked it!!!! Oh yeah.there's also another story I've been writing and its entitled "I Need You" it's a Taiora and Mimato fic. I hope you guys do coz that fic has been up for so long and I still lack those reviews!!!!  
  
Thanks!!!!  
  
Angel-Trump! 


	10. Chapter Ten:Christmas Special part two

Chapter Ten: Christmas Special (part one)  
I dedicate this chapter to Budgie, who had always been there to get me going. To Budgie, who became my inspiration. And also to all those other reviewers who had been constant in making me continue this story. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Thank you very much in making me feel so happy as you have been so delighted with the past chapters. Again, thank you. Thank you so much and Happy Holidays. =)  
  
Ryo  
I stared at Taichi who was staring at Sora. I threw my gaze at Sora who was, training with the rest of her team. Ever since, 'the incident', neither Tai nor Sora talked to each other. Sora had constantly moved away from Tai no matter what. And now, she's been devoting herself to soccer. Every single minute and time. The 'Red Warriors' had finally met their match. And that's the 'Blue Eagles'. The 'Blue Eagles' practiced more and more while the 'Red Warriors' belittled them even much, thinking that it was just pure luck and chance that they have won. Sora, their team captain, didn't take it seriously but just smiled at the thought. I smiled. Looks like Tai, has finally met his own match. I glanced at Tai. He wasn't very happy or even happy at all. He wanted to say sorry to Sora so bad but the problem is, Sora would always take distance away from him. This practically crushed Tai's heart. But I couldn't blame Sora either. But I also couldn't stand to see that Tai's been so down. What's a guy to do now?  
  
Kouji  
I watched Ryo's expression from a smile to a worried frown. I was thinking the same thing as he but I couldn't do anything. I know that I should stay out of this but the fact that it was SO obvious that Tai and Sora like each other made my head hurt. They're actually being so stubborn to admit it! Sigh. Love. What is it really? When will I find mine? Oh, please Kami-sama. I know I have been a chick-boy for a long time but please. I also need someone who I can forever be happy with. I want to know her.please give me a sign.  
  
"Kouji!!!!" someone said from below.  
  
".Izumi?"  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Taichi  
Sora must've been the best soccer player I had ever known. Wait. Next to me, of course.. Sora. why can't you see that I do like you? Please. I just need another chance. Wait. What the hell are you saying, Tai? This isn't you! Why don't you just garb her, pull her and kiss her. Then, it will be okay!!!! Yes. that's it. That's what I'll do. I won't wait any longer.  
  
Taichi stood up.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000 "Sora."  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Hey." Yamato greeted timidly.  
  
"Hey." Sora replied with a smile.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Sora added, quite surprised that Yamato came all the way there just to see her.  
  
"I was wondering if you want to come with me tonight." Yamato replied.  
  
"Tonight? But I-" Sora said, trying not to go with him.  
  
True, Sora and Yamato had been going out for quite some time now. And you could clearly see that they're beginning to be really close. But.  
  
Yamato looked at Sora.  
  
"O-okay." Sora said with a perk in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks. C'mon. I'll help you with your duffel bag." Yamato said as he carried Sora's bag and pulled her away.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Taichi just saw what Yamato did and he wasn't happy at all. No wonder Matt was always not around when they have their weekend gimmicks. He was with Sora.  
  
He was with HIS angel.  
  
NO.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Mother, for the last time. I am staying here!" Hikari screamed at her mother.  
  
"You have no right to raise your voice like that, young lady! no! no! no!" Mrs. Yagami said as she pulled Hikari.  
  
Hikari shoved off her mother that sent her to the floor.  
  
"You've always want everything to go your way and never mine. You want me to be this, like that and do this and that. but not anymore! I can't take it! I want to live my own life! So whether you like it or not, I am staying here with TK!" Hikari said as she barged away.  
  
Mrs. Yagami gave a deep breath as she saw Taichi walk in the room.  
  
"Taichi. Pack your things. we're leaving tomorrow." His mother said as she stood up and sat on the ivory-chair.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mrs. Yagami looked at his son. His rebellious son agreed to go with her to America. He didn't object.  
  
"good." His mother replied.  
  
Taichi didn't say anything else and just walked up to his room.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Taichi  
If Sora doesn't like me and likes Yamato, then fine. I don't care. I don't like her either. I never did anyway. It was just that she's so damn irresistible.. So, anyways, good riddance in my case. I wouldn't be thinking of her all the time now!  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
"Why are we here, Yamato?" Sora asked as they entered the park.  
  
".I want to tell you something." Yamato said as he walked towards the monkey bars.  
  
Sora followed.  
  
Yamato hung himself upside down once again.  
  
"We've been together a lot of time for the past few weeks, haven't we?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sora replied as she sat down on the grass and looked at the night sky.  
  
"Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Why? Should it mean something, Yamato?" Sora asked a little bit confused.  
  
Sure. Yamato and her had been going out a lot of time but those were just friendly talks. And always.the topics have been Taichi. Sora couldn't just face the fact that she too, cared for Tai but the problem is, she's too shy or proud to tell it to him. More importantly, on what Tai did to her, screaming, made her heart so broken.  
  
"No.not at all. You know.I'll tell you onto a secret but you shouldn't say it to anyone.promise?"  
  
"Promise." Sora said with a smile.  
  
"Do you know how you can stop tears from falling even if you are so sad?"  
  
Sora shook her head.  
  
"Hang upside down. It's very effective" Yamato said as he looked at the stars.  
  
Before he could tell Sora something else, Sora hung herself upside down.  
  
"Yamato.it won't stop."  
  
Yamato was stunned to see Sora crying.  
  
"Yamato.I'm still crying. You said that my tears won't fall." Sora said.  
  
Yamato didn't say anything.  
  
"I miss him, Yamato. I miss him a lot." Sora said as her tears kept on falling.  
  
0000000000  
  
The next day.  
  
"Tai! Wait!!!!"  
  
Taichi turned to see his buds.  
  
"What the hell are you leaving for?" Ryo asked quite angry.  
  
"My mom wants me to leave." Tai replied.  
  
"So?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Look, Ryo. I am just doing what mother wants me to do. So buzz off! For a change, I'm listening to her. After all, parents know what's best for their children." Tai said angrily.  
  
"Oh, so now it's my fault!? it should be your fault since you're the one who's running away from your problems! And mind you, you're the one who said before that parents don't have control over our world. It's our decisions, it's our life." Ryo yelled.  
  
Tai was about to punch Ryo when a hand stopped him.  
  
"Let go of him, Yamato. Let him punch me." Ryo said as Kouji tried to stop him.  
  
"If you don't let go of my hand, Matt. I swear I'll punch you next." Tai threatened as he glared angrily at Yamato.  
  
"Then do it. After all, I know I have hurt you." Yamato replied.  
  
Tai widened his eyes as Kouji and Ryo looked at each other.  
  
".Just take good care of her, Yamato. If I hear that you've hurt her, I'll come back here and take her away." Tai said as he walked away.  
  
"Tai!!!! What about the F4!?" Ryo yelled.  
  
"The F4 will always be the F4." Yamato replied.  
  
"Yeah." Kouji said.  
  
"But now, we're the F3!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"You can find someone better than me. I bet." Taichi said as he waved his hand.  
  
Yamato ran to him and whispered something to his ear.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Sora ran as fast as she could to the airport.  
  
She had gotten a message from Yamato that Tai was leaving.  
  
For good.  
  
But why!?!?  
  
Why?!?!  
  
Tai.don't leave me.  
  
Sora suddenly found herself falling to the ground.  
  
Just then, an airplane zoomed away..  
  
Taichi..  
  
I..  
  
I love you.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"She loves you Tai..and not me. You."  
  
Those last words echoed to Taichi's head.  
  
When realization came to him, he was already on board the plane and had taken off.  
  
"I want to get off!!!!! Let me off!!!!!!!" he started screaming.  
  
Mrs. Yagami spanked him to his senses.  
  
"Shut up, Tai. We can't get off since we're already off!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!! I want to be with Sora!!!! Let me go!" he yelled.  
  
"You decided this for yourself so live with it."  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Oh, hi big brother. How are you?" Sora asked as she entered the Hospital room.  
  
"Fine." Takeru replied.  
  
"Mr. Takaishi. I would want to see you in a better shape tomorrow. Understand?" the nurse said as she walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nothing." Takeru replied.  
  
".big brother." Sora started off.  
  
"Okay, okay." Takeru said as he looked out the window.  
  
"I'm not getting better.." Takeru replied.  
  
".why?!" Sora asked, worried.  
  
"The doctor said something about a virus that I got during the accident. He said that it might be dangerous if I don't check on it soon." Takeru said.  
  
Sora hugged Takeru.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Sora asked.  
  
"I heard from Kari that you had a soccer match and I don't want to ruin your practice. Besides-"  
  
"No. that's not a good reason, brother. But listen up. You'll get a surgery so you could be all better. understand?" Sora said in a determined way as she gave Takeru a thumbs-up.  
  
Takeru thought for a while.  
  
"Ask money from mom and dad. Okay?" Takeru said with a smile.  
  
"Of course!" Sora said.  
  
Just then, the door opened and in came Kari.  
  
"How are you Takeru?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari. I'm okay." Takeru replied as Kari gave TK a peck on the cheek.  
  
"That's good to hear." Kari replied.  
  
Just then, she noticed Sora in the room.  
  
"Sora, I'm really sorry about the decision Tai made. In truth, I didn't expect him to go with my mother." Kari explained.  
  
Sora shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, Hikari. I understand. Tai doesn't love me." And with that, Sora left.  
  
"You just don't know." Kari murmured.  
  
0000000000000000  
  
"Kouichi..?" Izumi asked over the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" the voice asked.  
  
"Are we still on for that date?" Izumi asked, blushing a bit.  
  
Kouichi was silent for a while.  
  
"Sure! But.could it be about.after New Year? I'm kindda busy with my work." Kouichi said.  
  
"Oh, sure! No problem! I just miss seeing you." Izumi said.  
  
"Uh, me too. Oh. I better go. Bye." Kouichi replied as their conversation ended.  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
"A date? For Christmas Eve!? Mom.you've got to be kidding. I want Christmas Eve to be spent with my friends! Especially now that Tai's gone and-"  
  
"No, Ryo. you will be spending the night with this girl I set up you with. I want you at Odaiba Hotel, 8 0' clock sharp on Christmas Eve. You hear?"  
  
"..Yes, mom." Ryo replied heavily.  
  
"Good. And oh yes..behave." his mother said.  
  
Ryo was left to sigh and prepare himself for another boring date with a rich-obnoxious-so-self-centered-lady.  
  
"Life.." Ryo muttered.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Kouji watched the snow fall that night.  
  
How he loved the snow so much.  
  
They seem to be so peaceful and everything.  
  
He drove his car till he reached the end of a cliff and got off.  
  
"Life's such worry." he muttered as he saw the city lights of Odaiba that night.  
  
"I wonder.will I be able to find someone who I can really love? Not because that she is rich or because she is someone who needs to be proud of? Could I really find someone who would love me just the way I am?" Kouji asked.  
  
Kouji was actually very. 'playful' when it comes to women. You could see him playing with girls and do stuffs with them but he never thinks of a woman where he can be happy with forever.  
  
But in truth he yearns for the day that he can find one.  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Yamato walked around the streets of Odaiba where Christmas lights were all around, glistening and shining in joy. But the look on Yamato's face was contrast to that.  
  
"Christmas is the season to be jolly." he started to sing.  
  
But stopped when he saw a familiar red-head. But. why was she working in a French Restaurant. Isn't she supposed to be at Shirley's?  
  
"Sora?" he asked as he entered the restaurant.  
  
"Yamato! Um.what are you doing here?" Sora asked, surprised.  
  
".I want to eat." Yamato replied as he picks a seat.  
  
Sora nodded and quickly followed him to take his order.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at Shirley's?" Yamato asked.  
  
".I just came from there." Sora replied, careful not to look at Yamato.  
  
Sora was already embarrassed to the thought that Yamato saw her on her first day of work. ".why?" Yamato asked.  
  
Sora didn't know if she was suppose to answer that question.  
  
".I..what do you want to order?" she quickly said.  
  
"answer my question first." Yamato said sternly.  
  
"Yamato. I'm in the middle of my job. Please. I want my first day to go well." Sora said with her eyes still not meeting Yamato's.  
  
"No, Sora. I want you to answer my question. Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you need to know?" Sora asked quite irritated.  
  
Yamato seems to be pulling Sora off and she wasn't happy about it. She wants this job to go perfect so she can have a Christmas bonus. Then, there would be a greater chance for his brother.  
  
Yes. For his brother.  
  
Sora didn't ask money from his parents like Takeru said.  
  
Sora knew that her parents barely had money to live back at the province. She's not going to cost them more trouble. She decided to take three jobs during the semestral break. One was at Shirley's. the other at Chateau restaurant and lastly, a fast food joint.  
  
"Sora, can't you see that I'm trying to care for you?" Yamato asked a bit worried.  
  
Even though Yamato wants to hide it, he has to face the fact that he was falling for Sora. Now, he understands why Tai likes her so much. she looked so everything to him.  
  
"Yamato. Let's not play games. I know that you really don't like me or love me to the fact. But what you're doing is just some way to forget about Mimi. I know and I can feel it. You're just using me." Sora replied then left.  
  
Yamato sat there, thinking.  
  
Was he just saying that he loves Sora because he misses Mimi?  
  
Was that it after all?  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
okay, everyone. That's it for the chap. And oh yeah! If you noticed, I put Takeru's surname as Takaishi. I read my past chapters and got a teensy- weensy mistake. It's supposedly Sora Takaishi and Takeru Takaishi. Not Sora and Takeru Takenouchi. Okay? Sorry for the mistake. =) 


	11. Chapter Eleven:Christmas Special part tw...

Chapter Eleven: Christmas Special (part two)  
  
I am so sorry for updating too long. I've been really busy the whole break and school isn't giving me the time off. But anyways, I promise I'll make the story good. =)  
  
00000000000000000000000  
  
Izumi walked her way to the cold streets of Odaiba. With each passing day, the night seems to get colder and colder.  
  
"I'm freezing!" Izumi wailed as she held her coat further to her.  
  
She passed the streets and watched as people come and go.  
  
"I wonder how's Sora doing?" she asked a bit out loud as someone answered.  
  
"Why? What happened to Sora?"  
  
Izumi twirled to face someone she knew.  
  
"Kouji! What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed.  
  
Kouji gave her his all smiles and showed the shopping bags he was carrying.  
  
"Doing my Christmas shopping. You?" Kouji asked.  
  
Izumi smiled back, "Me too. Though I haven't really started yet." She replied.  
  
Kouji nodded. "then maybe I could offer you for a cup of coffee in this lonely winter day?" he asked.  
  
Izumi thought for a while but nodded after a minute.  
  
Kouji, being the gentleman he was, pulled all the shopping bags from his right hand to his left and offered his arm to Izumi.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked with a big smile.  
  
Izumi smiled back as she took his arm. "Of course."  
  
0000000000000000000000000000  
  
Ryo walked endlessly back and forth as he waited impatiently for his 'date' to arrive. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to do his last minute shopping spree for himself and he was getting more irritated for his 'date' to be two hours late!!!!  
  
He glanced at his watch one last time before he threw himself to the nearest armchair he could find.  
  
"another glass, sir?" a waited asked, sensing his irritation.  
  
"Yes, please." Ryo replied as he massaged his forehead.  
  
"That damn date, she's two hours late. We'll be having our Christmas-get- together at Yamato's place and she isn't here yet!!!!"  
  
Ryo tapped his foot impatiently as he looked around.  
  
His mother told her that his 'date' would be wearing a red dress that night. But boy, there were TONS of women wearing a red dress!!!!  
  
"Even if she is here, how the hell will I know who she is!? Mom didn't even tell me what the girl's name was!!!!" Ryo said exasperatedly as he banged his head to the table causing everyone to look at him.  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
"This is very kind of you, Kouji. But.are you sure about this?" Izumi asked, shyly.  
  
Kouji and her had just passed a jewelry store and something caught her eye.  
  
The diamond necklace she always wanted.  
  
The diamond necklace Kouichi wouldn't buy her.  
  
Izumi sighed.  
  
If Kouichi was here and bought this for her, it would make her Christmas really, really special.  
  
"Yah. I mean, why not?" Kouji said as he paid the sale clerk.  
  
Izumi offered a smile.  
  
Somehow, she felt that Kouji was really nice.and someone she can confide with. But the problem was, Izumi has a boyfriend.  
  
The sales clerk gave the diamond necklace to Kouji.  
  
Kouji, took it and held it up for Izumi to see.  
  
The diamond necklace was embroidered with tiny gold specs around forming a heart. But even if Izumi wanted the necklace so much, she felt it was wrong for Kouji to buy it for her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouji asked.  
  
Izumi looked at Kouji.  
  
Will she tell the truth?  
  
"Well.honestly Kouji.this necklace.I've been really yearning for it for the longest time. I told my boyfriend to buy it for me two year ago but he never did." Izumi said weakly as she remembered that she even ended up a fight with Kouichi just to buy her this specific necklace that costs 60,000 dollars.  
  
Kouji stared at her then to the necklace. "You fought with him for it?" he asked.  
  
Izumi was somehow surprised at how he knew these things but she just nodded back.  
  
Kouji thought for a while. Something was bothering him.  
  
He was a chick boy before and was until now. If a guy loves a girl very much, he'd do anything.everything for her. But 'this' boyfriend didn't seem to mind nor care. Could it be that 'this boyfriend' was playing with Izumi?  
  
Even though he had to admit that these situations wreck and is what he usually does, he couldn't stand the chance seeing Izumi cry.  
  
"Where's he now?" he asked.  
  
Izumi looked at him and shook her head, "I don't know. Never seen him since two months ago." Izumi replied.  
  
Kouji felt a pang at his chest. "Won't he spend Christmas eve with you?" he asked.  
  
"he can't. he's busy at work." Izumi replied.  
  
'Work.'  
  
"Look, Izumi. Why don't I tell your boyfriend to remind him of this necklace that he should be buying you?" Kouji suggested with a playful smile.  
  
Izumi caught his eyes and punched his arm playfully. "Shut up, Kouji. I know you won't do that."  
  
"You know?" Kouji asked challengingly. "Yah!" Izumi demanded.  
  
Just then, Izumi heard a familiar voice together with an unfamiliar glee of a woman.  
  
"I want to but the necklace on the window before sir." The man said.  
  
Izumi looked back to see who it was.  
  
0000000000000000000000000  
  
"What did the doctor say Kari?" TK asked as Kari entered the hospital room.  
  
Kari didn't look to well. "The doctor said that you're having a some kind of disease and needs to be operated.immediately. Or else you might.you might."  
  
TK got the picture as Kari ran to his arms.  
  
"I don't want o loose you now, TK. Not now that I finally came back to you!" Kari cried out.  
  
TK brushed Kari's hair and said, "Don't worry, Kari. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. After all, all we need is the money I'll get from mom and dad. And then, we'll be happy again."  
  
Kari looked at TK's eyes and nodded.  
  
0000000000000000000000000  
  
Ryo glanced at his watch once more.  
  
It was already 11:45pm and the 'date' he was going to meet still wasn't there.  
  
He picked up his feet and walked away and to his car.  
  
000000000000000000000000000  
  
Yamato watched the snowflakes run down his window.  
  
This year, everyone will be spending Christmas at his place and he prepared tons of food for the occasion. He also invited TK and Kari over.  
  
But something was missing this Christmas.  
  
He had to admit, he did feel attracted to Sora.  
  
But now, he was wondering why. Sora had always been there beside him and was never too shy on what she thinks.  
  
Yes, she may be stubborn but not cruel to others as well.  
  
But something was really bothering him. Did she like Sora because Mimi wasn't here? was that it? Or was it because he did like Sora?  
  
He has to face the fact that he did feel lonely when Mimi went away but he felt himself again whenever he sees Sora smile at him. But sadly, Sora doesn't return that feeling.  
  
Because deep in Yamato's heart. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Even though he does love Sora, Sora's heart only belonged to one man. Taichi Yagami.  
  
And as he recalled, he WAS fighting a losing battle.  
  
For you can never fight someone especially when it involves the heart.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Kouichi?"  
  
"Izumi?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" both Kouichi and Izumi asked.  
  
the girl Kouichi was with and Kouji exchanged glances with one another.  
  
"Honey, who's that girl? Is she your sister you were telling me about?" the girl asked.  
  
'Sister?' Izumi thought.  
  
Izumi didn't want to jump into conclusions thinking that this girl might be Kouichi's girlfriend when in fact she was his girlfriend.  
  
"She has yellow hair like you told me. And that pretty earring you bought her just like in the picture." The girl added.  
  
'Earring? These earring were given by him to me last Christmas!'  
  
"Oh! How silly of me! I'm Kisaru Hinagashi. I'm Kouichi's girlfriend." The girl said warmly.  
  
Izumi was in the pit of tears when she heard that. he was lying to her.  
  
HE was using her. "Damn you, Kouichi.." Izumi muttered.  
  
"Humph. I was thinking of breaking this up to you later during Christmas so I can see your heart break into pieces." Kouichi said.  
  
"Wait.oh. I see. She's Izumi, huh?" Kisaru asked.  
  
Izumi shot a look at Kisaru, mentally telling herself not to cry.  
  
"The girlfriend you were going to dump for me." Kisaru added.  
  
'Don't cry, Izumi. Don't cry. He's not worth your tears.'  
  
"I have to tell you one thing. The reason Kouichi put up with you was because you looked like his sister that died. None other than that, he doesn't care about you. And yes, the money he was borrowing, was all spent for me." Kisaru said.  
  
Izumi couldn't hold her anger anymore.  
  
"BITCH!!!!" she screamed as tears fell endlessly down her cheeks.  
  
Izumi could feel the smiles on Kouichi and Kisaru's faces.  
  
But then suddenly, strong arms engulfed around her and the last thing she knew was that she was feeling warmth that she never felt before.  
  
All over her body.  
  
And her lips.  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
Ryo watched the streetlights flashed as he passed the corners of Main St.  
  
Then something caught his eye.  
  
"What's she doing!?"  
  
Ryo raced out of his car and helped the girl up.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked.  
  
out of nowhere, a girl ran out of the streets and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"I didn't remember asking your help." The girl retorted as she shoved Ryo off and stood by her own. "Well if I'll be. You're the most ungrateful person I've ever met!!!! Here I was trying to help you and here-"  
  
Ryo was suddenly cut off when the girl looked at him, angrily.  
  
"I told you. I didn't ask for YOUR help. Now buzz off." The girl said.  
  
Ryo found himself not being able to speak.  
  
Why?  
  
"She's over there!!!!" someone yelled.  
  
By the other end of the streets, a group of four men arrived in the scene wearing black suites.  
  
"Carp." The girl uttered as she dashed to the other side leaving Ryo behind, gaping.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Izumi didn't know hat else to think. He mind was racing. Her hard was beating mad. She never felt this kind of passion before. No. she never kissed anyone before.  
  
She always wished Kouichi would do the same but it never came.  
  
Now she understood why.  
  
Kouichi was just using her to be bait.someone to play with. Someone he can toy with after his sister's death. And unluckily for her, she was the target.  
  
But now.being in Kouji's arms.it seemed that it was a dream come true.  
  
Even if she had just known Kouji for a short time, she was sure.  
  
She.  
  
Like him.  
  
But was too scared to say or even notice.  
  
After long minutes, Izumi heard someone cough. But she didn't want t break it off with Kouji.  
  
Then, someone pulled them apart.  
  
"You Bitch. You were with someone else too!" Kouichi said as he had his hands on Izumi's waist.  
  
"I wasn't!!!! .not until now that is!" Izumi yelled as she found new courage to embark on her.  
  
It was funny. Before, she was scared of Kouichi. But now, she wasn't.  
  
Kouichi lifted his arms and was about to strike.  
  
Izumi huddled herself on a corner and was about to hid herself and waiting for a strike but.it didn't came.  
  
"Watch out, Kouichi. You mess with Izumi, you mess with me." Kouji threatened.  
  
"Oh? So you're her boyfriend? Did-"  
  
"To answer your next question, no. if I had known she doesn't have a boyfriend I would have taken her to my bed ages ago. But now that she doesn't maybe, I will." Kouji replied as he pulled Izumi up and walked out of the jewelry store.  
  
"Kouichi?" Kisaru asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Shut up." Kouichi replied angrily as he barged off, leaving Kisaru alone.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000  
  
Yamato looked out of the window once more to see someone standing and looking at him directly.  
  
He was plagued with darkness but Yamato was sure that the person was looking at him.  
  
Instantly when their eyes met, the man dashed inside his house.  
  
"A robber? On Christmas Eve?"  
  
Yamato took consideration of the gun that was in his drawer but fought against it. He settled with the baseball bat.  
  
He slowly walked down the stairs to welcome the unwelcome visitor.  
  
The door creaked open and Yamato turn it to strike.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Sora walked her way back to her small apartment.  
  
Yes.  
  
Apartment.  
  
Sora could no longer pay the rent for her beloved home. she had to sell it off and use the money to but the hospital bills for TK and some money her parents were asking because the business they were having back at the province wasn't doing much good.  
  
She sighed as she entered her humble home.  
  
It was small.  
  
Quiet.  
  
Peaceful.  
  
Something she needed at the moment.  
  
The trials she faced because of Taichi wasn't done for.  
  
Taichi may have left her world and life.  
  
But not her heart.  
  
She still long for him.  
  
To tell him the three words she was meaning to tell.  
  
Sora threw herself to bed and watched the stars reflecting from her window.  
  
How she wished Tai was back.  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here for!?"  
  
"Didn't you tell me to come back!"  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?"  
  
"Whichever it is, I have to assure you I'm here."  
  
"So? What the hell are you waiting for!!!!!?" "Huh?"  
  
"Baka!!!! Go!!!!!!"  
  
".."  
  
"Go."  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Ryo parked his car in front of Yamato's and walked in his house.  
  
"Good morning, Sir Ryo."  
  
Ryo nodded as he looked at the time.  
  
"12:01?"  
  
"Yes. And you're late."  
  
Ryo turned to see Yamato by the door.  
  
"Aw, man. Give me some credit. I was like having a really bad day." Ryo replied as he walked in.  
  
Yamato ignored the statement.  
  
"But I guess, we'll be having a merrier Christmas."  
  
"Merrier?"  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
"Kouji, I-"  
  
"Please, Izumi. Don't regret that I kissed you. Say anything or think anything, everything except that." Kouji replied as he drove in the car.  
  
Izumi thought for a while.  
  
The kiss was better than she expected.  
  
Probably, the only one she'll have.  
  
She thought that maybe, Kouji only did this to save her from embarrassment.  
  
But Izumi smiled. It was worth it.  
  
"How did I do?" she asked.  
  
"Do? Do what?" Kouji asked, a little clueless.  
  
".on the kissing part. It's my first time to kiss someone and I want to know if I convinced the people enough-"  
  
".we weren't convincing anyone." Kouji replied, not letting Izumi finished.  
  
Izumi didn't reply after that.  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
"Takeru.Merry Christmas." Kari greeted as she pecked Takeru's forehead.  
  
Takeru, far from being awake was sleeping soundly as ever.  
  
"Ms. Yagami, may I please talk with you for a while?" a nurse said as she came in quietly as possible.  
  
Kari nodded as she slowly rose from her chair and went out.  
  
"I think you have to know something, Ms. Yagami." The nurse said.  
  
"Why? Is everything all right? Is Takeru going to okay?' Kari asked, getting worried.  
  
"No, no, no." the nurse said defensively hearing Kari's frantic tone.  
  
Kari sighed in relief.  
  
"So, what is it about?' she asked, kindly as possible.  
  
"It's about Mr. Takaishi's sister." The nurse said.  
  
"Sora!? What happened to Sora!?" Kari asked a little too loud.  
  
"Hush, Ms. Yagami. It's in the middle of the night." The nurse said while trying to lower her voice to a whisper.  
  
Kari covered her mouth.  
  
"I am terribly sorry about that, miss. But you have to tell me, what happened? Is Sora alright?" Kari asked.  
  
Kari was also worried for Sora's benefits. She knew Sora was trying her best to be strong. But one thing she knew was that Sora was actually weak. Weak without Takeru.weak without Taichi. But all she can do now is to be someone who she can be a sister to.  
  
"No.nothing's wrong with her, Ms. Yagami. But we found something rather wrong." The nurse said.  
  
"Wrong?" Kari asked, trying to repeat what the nurse said for clarity.  
  
"Yes. We took blood samples of her for the blood transplant for Mr. Takaishi. But.their bloods.they don't match." The nurse said.  
  
"Don't match? What do you mean?" Kari asked, a little confused.  
  
".Mr. Takaishi and Ms. Sora aren't related at all. They're not siblings." the nurse replied sadly as she showed Kari the clip board for the blood test results.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Sora suddenly remembered that she was supposed to head to Yamato's house before 12 midnight for a Christmas Buffet.  
  
She ran out of her house and down the streets when suddenly, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry!!!! I didn't know where I was going and I-"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Sora looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes.  
  
".Tai?"  
  
TBC  
  
So, how did it go? Was it okay? Don't worry. I promise to update as soon as possible. But please don't forget, REVIEW!!!! Thanks!!!! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Christmas Special last p...

Chapter Twelve: Christmas Special (final part)  
  
"TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora cried happily as she threw herself at Tai.  
  
"Tai, baka!!!" she cried as she clutched Tai's clothes.  
  
Tai hugged her back with a soft smile on his face.  
  
"I missed you too." He replied.  
  
"Baka!!! I missed you a lot." Sora said as she smiled happily at Tai with tears glistening.  
  
Tai blushed but just hugged Sora tighter to his chest.  
  
"Gomen, Sora. I must've been so stupid for leaving you like that." Tai confessed.  
  
"Glad you realized." Sora said back.  
  
"Well, it wasn't me who was a traitor!" Tai spat back.  
  
"Traitor!? Me?! I never became a traitor to you!!!" Sora said back.  
  
"No, huh? What about when you went dating with Yamato!?" Tai asked.  
  
this time, Tai and Sora weren't in an embrace anymore but more of arguing each other out.  
  
"Matt?" Sora asked, innocently.  
  
"Oh, so now it's Matt, huh, Sor?" Tai asked, a but exaggerating.  
  
Sora quickly blushed when she realized that she did say Matt.  
  
"You're blushing!" Tai pointed out.  
  
"I-I am not!!!!' Sora tried to protest.  
  
"Oh yeah, then why is your face so red!?" Tai asked, knowing that he was winning this.  
  
Although he still wants Sora to blush.not for the sake of Matt but for him.  
  
'Oh god, she looks so adorable.' He thought as he eyed on Sora's lips that were twitching in embarrassment.  
  
"well.that's because you called me Sor." Sora said sheepishly.  
  
Now it was Tai's turn to blush.  
  
'god. I never thought about that.' Tai thought to himself.  
  
"So? I like calling you that!!!" Tai reasoned, which was actually true since he always wanted to call her Sor but wasn't able too.  
  
Sora didn't reply back.  
  
She got her Christmas wish.  
  
Tai did came back.  
  
With the added bonus that Tai calls her by her nick.  
  
"I'm just happy you're here.and you'll stay right?" Sora asked.  
  
"Of course, I will." Tai replied, happy that the argue was over.  
  
"Hey, Sor." Tai added.  
  
Sora looked up with a smiling face, "Hm?"  
  
Tai showed her a mistletoe.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He said and kissed Sora passionately.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Well.looks like we'll be spending Christmas all alone." Ryo said as he lifted his champagne glass.  
  
"Yeah." Yamato replied as he held his up.  
  
"Where the hell is Kouji anyway?" Ryo asked as he gave in a sip.  
  
"Somewhere I suppose." Yamato replied as he also drank his.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Izumi. Tell me. Are you regretting that I kissed you in there?" Kouji asked as he stopped his car in front of Yamato's house.  
  
"..no." Izumi replied meekly.  
  
"Then.why are you so silent?" Kouji asked, doubting her answer.  
  
"Because I was thinking how stupid I was not to notice that I was really in love with you." Izumi replied as she gave Kouji her sweetest smiles.  
  
Kouji was (a little bit) taken aback.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kouji." Izumi added as she leaned over and the two of them kissed.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Hey, isn't that Kouji's car?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yamato replied, looking out the window.  
  
"Why isn't he coming out?" Ryo asked again.  
  
"He's busy." Yamato replied.  
  
"Busy?" Ryo asked then slowly, it dawned to him. He quickly pull out a binocular (it came out of nowhere)  
  
"Where did you get that?" Yamato asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Oh god!!!! Kouji's kissing Izumi!!!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes and just walked away from the window.  
  
"Get your ass out of there Ryo. of Kouji sees you, you'll be dead meat." Yamato said as he sat by the dinner table and started to eat.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Takeru. you knew about this?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I was there when this all happened, Kari." TK replied.  
  
"Well.aren't you going to tell her?" Kari asked.  
  
"I will." TK replied.  
  
"And when will that be?" Kari asked.  
  
".some day." TK replied.  
  
"Which is Tomorrow." Kari added then held TK's hand.  
  
"TK, by doing this, you're lying to Sora. You have to let her know who she really is." Kari said.  
  
"I would love to do that, Kari. But not now. Not that I'm in this condition. Something might happen to Sora. And as far as I know, I'm still her brother." TK replied while he limped his way to the window.  
  
"Oh, TK..but."  
  
"Your brother's back." TK suddenly said.  
  
"He is?" Kari asked as she walked towards the window to see Sora and Taichi entering the hospital.  
  
"Please, Kari?" TK pleaded.  
  
Kari sighed.  
  
"Promise me that when you get better, you'll tell her, okay?"  
  
"I promise." TK said with a soft smile.  
  
TBC  
  
~sorry if it was that short but the next chapter will be the more exciting. I just had to cut this chapter short because I want to finish the Christmas Special. Next chapter, you get to meet the girl who bumped into Ryo and more of KoujixIzumi. And Taichi's mom comes back to get his son to the US again!!!! hehehe, so watch out!!!!  
  
oh and yeah, don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
Angel-trump! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Angel-trump: Sorry for the long delay!!!!!! I was really taken aback with all the stuffs I've been doing lately!!!! So, please don't sue me!!! I'll try to update ASAP starting from now on!!!!  
  
Read and Review!!!  
  
000000000000000  
  
Sora looked around her room and sighed.  
  
She's been having these crazy dreams and she doesn't know where it's leading to!!! Truthfully, it consists of a mop-haired guy whose chocolate brown eyes are ever so innocent and adorable, with an added pain-in-the- neck attitude. And there's this certain blonde-guy whose eyes are so deep and dreamy. His whole self is so quiet yet so...him.  
  
Sora can't hide her true feelings...  
  
She did have feelings for Tai...  
  
And surely,  
  
So did with Yamato...  
  
But...  
  
"Baka, Sora! Don't tell me you're in love with two men at the same time!!!!" Sora cursed herself out loud as she trashed herself to her bed.  
  
Sora mentally sighed.  
  
She kept on dreaming about Taichi in one end of a bridge.  
  
While Yamato, was on the other end.  
  
Her?  
  
She was in the middle. Not knowing where to go.  
  
Suddenly, the bridge began to shake and the bridge started to fall apart.  
  
Where was she to go?  
  
"Where would I go? To Matt? Or Tai?" Sora asked as she dug her head beneath the pillows.  
  
000000000000000  
  
Izumi woke up brightly and refreshed that morning.  
  
She just had a date with Kouji last night and boy, was it wonderful.  
  
She never had a great time with Kouichi before and honestly, she was happy that she was able to get rid of him sooner.  
  
Because for her, Kouji was the best!  
  
Izumi walked to her bathroom and faced the mirror. Her long yellow hair was in a dishelmed way but she didn't really care. What matters to her right now, was that she's feeling so great about everything. "I never knew that falling in love could mean so much..." Izumi said as she smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
Suddenly, her phone began to ring and she immediately answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, Izumi. This is Sora." Sora said over the other line.  
  
"Oh, hey Sora! What's up?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Well... I was wondering if you want to go out with me today. You know, a girl's day-out?" Sora asked.  
  
Izumi lit up.  
  
Sure, going out with Kouji was wonderful but going out with someone 'your kind' was definitely different!  
  
"I'd love to, Sora!!!!" Izumi exclaimed.  
  
"Good! Meet me at the park around 10?"  
  
"Sure!!!"  
  
000000000000000  
  
"Please listen to me, mademoiselle... your mother told me perfectly that you should attend the meeting with that young man today..." a butler said to his stubborn mistress.  
  
The girl, dressed in what seemed to be pants and a sleeveless top tossed her hair and tied it to a pony.  
  
"I don't want to and besides, I'll be back." She replied as she took her backpack and ran off.  
  
"Mademoiselle!!!!!" the butler yelled after her but was too late...  
  
He quickly dialed some numbers on his cell phone and said,  
  
"Code Red... heading east..."  
  
000000000000000  
  
"C'mon guys... you gotta go with me..." Ryo pleaded.  
  
"Look, Ryo... we know how you go to these... set-up dates... you make fun of the girl, embarrass her to death... everything you shouldn't be doing!" Kouji exclaimed.  
  
"That's why I need you guys to be there to make sure I... uhm, I...."  
  
"Behave." Yamato finished.  
  
Ryo nodded.  
  
"You mean, we have to take care of you like a good little boy!?" Kouji asked. "Exactly." Ryo replied.  
  
"My mother is really going to kill me if I spill this up. This family happens to be her best friend's... and she said that if I embarrass her one more time, she's sending me to Alaska!!!" Ryo added.  
  
"And you believed that?" Kouji asked.  
  
"She already bought me the ticket and had my bags packed..." Ryo said mournfully.  
  
"We're already missing one...can't have another one missed..." Yamato said.  
  
"Glad you guys, DID miss me..."  
  
Yamato, Ryo and Kouji turned to the doorway to see Taichi standing there with his usual grin up on his face.  
  
"TAI!!!!" they all yelled as they gathered around him.  
  
"What are you doing back here, man?" Ryo asked as he slung a hand.  
  
"Unfinished business." He replied as he eyed at Yamato who stared back.  
  
"I see... but you're staying, right?" Kouji asked.  
  
Taichi looked at his best friends and nodded, "Of course, I am."  
  
"Great!!!" Ryo said enthusiastically.  
  
"Now..." Kouji began to think of calling Izumi and started to dial her number.  
  
Ryo suddenly snatched the phone and threw it out of the window.  
  
"HEY!!!!" Kouji yelled as he was ABOUT to go after the cell phone...  
  
"You promised to go with me!!!" Ryo said stubbornly.  
  
"Look Ryo, I have other things to do." Kouji replied.  
  
"Like what? Another date with Izumi? Man, you have it bad! You've been dating the same girl for three straight days!!! That's never in your routine!!!" Ryo said. "You're dating Izumi?" Tai asked with an arched brow.  
  
Kouji scratched his back and mutely nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't really know Tai. It's just that... well... she seems to be everything to me... I dunno... I can't really explain it..." Kouji said trying to fit in the words.  
  
"Good. Then go after her." Yamato said all of a sudden.  
  
Tai and Kouji looked at Yamato.  
  
"Love is never explainable. You feel it, you see it, and you sense it. But you'll never be able to explain what makes you do it." Yamato said.  
  
Tai and Kouji reluctantly nodded.  
  
He was right...  
  
Tai was feeling the same thing for Sor.  
  
And Kouji was feeling the same thing for Izumi.  
  
So...there's nothing-wrong right?  
  
It just means that...  
  
They're in love.  
  
000000000000000  
  
Sora and Izumi had met for almost two hours and were busy walking down the streets and chatting about themselves.  
  
"So Tai did come back?" Izumi asked.  
  
Sora nodded and remembered the kiss they shared three nights ago.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Sora. But here's a question... what about Yamato?" Izumi asked.  
  
Now this time, Sora remembered the times she was with Yamato. He might be quiet and was never the type to talk too much but he was...perfect the way he is.  
  
"I don't know..." Sora honestly replied.  
  
"Oh, Sora... just..."  
  
but before Izumi could continue, they saw a girl running away from a gang of people in black tuxedos.  
  
The girl hid behind their back and instinct-wise, Sora covered her up.  
  
"Did you see a girl with a black hat with violet shades pass this way?" the man asked.  
  
"Girl? Black hat? Violet shades?" Sora asked.  
  
The man nodded and raised up 100 bucks.  
  
Sora looked at the money then said, "Sorry haven't seen anyone with that characteristics. Maybe she went the other way and you didn't seem to notice."  
  
"You're probably right, thank you." The man said as he whistled and a group of men huddled together and went to the opposite direction.  
  
Once they were gone,  
  
The girl hiding behind Sora gave in a sigh of relief and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for your help. I really thought you'd give me to them." The girl said.  
  
"No problem!" Sora said brightly.  
  
"Why are they after you, anyway?" Izumi asked.  
  
"My mother's setting me up on a blind date with god-who-knows-who again... I hated the fact that my mother keeps on pushing me to meet guys... and worse, getting engaged..." the girl said as Sora and Izumi looked at each other.  
  
"Would you want to come and eat with us, then?" Sora asked.  
  
The girl looked up and nodded, "Okay...my treat."  
  
000000000000000  
  
Ryo was sitting on the chair for two straight hours waiting for his "date" to arrive.  
  
"Looks like the girls ditched you, Ryo." Kouji said.  
  
Ryo sighed heavily but his mind was definitely racing.  
  
"No one... NO ONE... has ever ditched me. I DITCHED THEM... they DON"T ditch me..." he said angrily as he crumpled the paper in his hands.  
  
Taichi sat back and just said, "Then why don't we just order for ourselves and eat? It seems that your girl isn't coming at all."  
  
"Taichi's right... it's best if we just enjoy ourselves." Yamato added.  
  
Ryo nodded and called for the waiter to order their drinks.  
  
000000000000000  
  
"Oh yeah...we haven't formally introduced ourselves. Hi, my name is Sora." Sora said as she extended her hand.  
  
"I'm Izumi by the way..." Izumi said, bowing.  
  
The girl shook hands with Sora and said, "The name's Rika. Nice to meet you."  
  
Rika stopped at a very tall building.  
  
"We're going to eat here?" Izumi asked as she looked at the tall hotel that was standing before them.  
  
"It looks pretty expensive." Sora concluded.  
  
"Don't worry. It's my treat. Besides, this is the only place I know where decent foods are served." Rika said as she pulled both Sora and Izumi inside.  
  
"Decent food?" Sora asked to herself.  
  
000000000000000  
  
when Rika, Sora and Izumi got in numerous people who bowed down at them greeted them.  
  
"You must be pretty... influential..." Sora said.  
  
Rika smiled.  
  
"Not really." Rika replied.  
  
"Mademoiselle. I am happy to see that you're alright..." the butler once again said, popping out of nowhere.  
  
Sora and Izumi nearly jumped up from surprise.  
  
"I told you that I'll be back. I just went out for a little walk and meet some new people." Rika replied to her butler.  
  
"Your date is waiting for you." The butler added.  
  
"Great." Rika said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I expected that he at least left and got tired and never want to see me again." Rika said as she entered the restaurant.  
  
Sora and Izumi followed behind her.  
  
"Rika... if we're disturbing you, we-"  
  
"believe me, Izumi. I'd want you guys here..." Rika said with determination.  
  
"I like you... we could be really good friends..." Sora said with an offering smile.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, Sora. But I've thought about that first." Rika replied.  
  
Sora gave a laugh and so did Rika.  
  
"Okay, you two are scaring me..." Izumi said when she saw that her two friends were practically laughing their head off already...  
  
"Look, Izumi... it's just that... well... we find a lot of things in common..." Sora said in between her laughter.  
  
"I never thought there are still people like you who existed here on earth! Who would have thought I was the lucky girl who's able to meet you!!!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"hahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Izumi?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
So...how was the chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please don't forget, Read and Review!!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Author's note: I am so touched!!!! I got a lot of reviews for just the last chapter!!! I can't extend my deepest gratitude enough!!!! Don't worry; I'll try to put into thought everything you guys suggested!!!! I just hope that you guys will still Review in the end!!!! =)  
  
00000000000000000  
  
"...You know each other?" Rika asked indifferently as she watched her two new friends look at two men that were staring back at them.  
  
Sora was first to snap out of the trance.  
  
"Sorry about that, Rika. Yes, we do know them. That mop-headed guy over there is-"  
  
"Taichi Yagami." Taichi self-introduced.  
  
"Oh. My name is Rika Nonoka. Nice to um, meet you." Rika said as she walked aback and held into Sora's arm.  
  
"My...fiancé is friends with your boyfriend." Rika whispered.  
  
With this, Sora turned beet red.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted in protest and caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Uhm," she added as she shyly ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Rika looked dumbfounded and looked at Izumi who shrugged.  
  
She saw Taichi walk pass her and followed Sora out of the door.  
  
"I believe that you must be... my friend's... fiancé?" Kouji asked, pertaining to Rika.  
  
Rika slowly nodded. "But I'm not willing into this. I swear!!!!"  
  
Kouji gave a tiny laugh.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kouji." Kouji replied as he stepped away and Ryo came into view.  
  
When Ryo and Rika's eyes met, they both pointed at each other.  
  
"You're the guy/girl!" they both said.  
  
"You know each other?" Izumi asked.  
  
"She's the girl I was telling you about last Christmas!" Ryo said to Kouji.  
  
Kouji nodded back, knowingly.  
  
"He's the guy... I met last Christmas who nearly killed me!" Rika yelled, remembering the three nights before.  
  
"Well, you crossed the street all of a sudden!" Ryo argued back.  
  
"But you're three feet away when I crossed!!! Admit that you didn't look where you're going!!!!" Rika shouted back at him.  
  
"Why, you!!!!" Ryo glared angrily as he was about to throw his fist at Rika, but was pulled back by Kouji and-  
  
"Yamato?" Kouji called out as he saw that Yamato was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I saw him follow Sora and Taichi..." Izumi replied as she too, was trying to pull Rika from causing a huge scene in the restaurant.  
  
'...What?' Kouji asked mentally.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
"SORA!" Taichi called.  
  
Sora stopped on her tracks and was in front of the park fountain.  
  
"What made you run...that fast?" Taichi asked as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Nothing..." Sora replied in a low whisper.  
  
"What do you mean nothing?! I heard you say that I was your boyfriend!" Taichi replied as he sat by the fountain edge.  
  
Sora blushed more and covered her face with her hand.  
  
"Look..." Sora said as she knelt in front of Taichi and held his hand in order to explain something.  
  
Taichi looked at her and grinned. "You're proposing to me, aren't you?" Taichi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Sora blushed even deeper and suddenly stood up.  
  
"In your dreams, Tai!" Sora shouted as she pushed Taichi off the fountain then, stomping away.  
  
Taichi fell onto the fountain with still, a loop-sided grin across his face.  
  
"She loves me..." he said to himself as he faced the sky, with a bigger smile...  
  
probably, the biggest smile he ever showed and HAD in his WHOLE LIFE.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
"Who does that guy think he is?!" Sora asked out loud as she walked back to her humble home.  
  
"Thinking that I, will propose to HIM?!" Sora asked as she kicked an innocent pebble that was lying in the street.  
  
"That guy just thinks of the craziest ideas ever..." she added as she sat down the bench she just came around with.  
  
'But you will agree if he asks you...' someone in her head said.  
  
Sora nodded her head without stop.  
  
When suddenly, realization hit her.  
  
"BAKA!!!! Of course NOT!!!!" she yelled.  
  
Almost everyone in the area looked at her and Sora couldn't help but blush and walk away.  
  
"Why do I always go into mad fits...?"  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Yamato watched from afar the scene that was unfolding to him.  
  
It was true that at first he treated Sora as a friend who just needed some help in her, ehem, problems in life.  
  
But now?  
  
...what was he feeling right now then?  
  
...no,  
  
it couldn't be love.  
  
Because he was SO sure that his heart only belonged to Mimi...  
  
Mimi?  
  
Why?  
  
Will Mimi ever come back?  
  
"No, Mimi left me for her future..." Yamato said to himself as he slowly followed what his heart told him to.  
  
Following the footsteps of Sora...  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Takeru sat up in bed as the letter in his hand fell down the floor.  
  
"This can't be true..." he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"What is it, T.K.? is something wrong?" Hikari asked worriedly as she saw the shock look from Takeru.  
  
Takeru wasn't able to reply no more as thoughts raced into his head.  
  
How will he explain this to Sora?  
  
Will Sora be able to handle this?  
  
What will she think of him?  
  
"No...nothing's wrong..." Takeru replied as he went back to bed.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Sora walked her way back home and noticed that someone was following her.  
  
She quickened her pace and almost ran when she turned around the corner.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Yamato saw Sora quickened her pace and decided not to follow her anymore.  
  
He knew he was scaring her and that was not his purpose...definitely not his purpose...  
  
But...there was something inside of him that keeps on pushing him to follow Sora in, hug her tight and...kiss her.  
  
Kiss her?  
  
Did he just thought about that...  
  
"Yamato...you're going nuts..." Yamato said as he followed Sora into her home once more.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
"Kouji...I'm worried..." Izumi said as she paced back and forth in the restaurant.  
  
"You're worried about what, Izumi?" Rika asked.  
  
For now, the fight between the two had settled down...  
  
For now that is...  
  
"Yamato...and Sora...and Taichi...." Izumi replied.  
  
"Why?" Ryo asked indifferently.  
  
Kouji paused for a moment to look at Izumi.  
  
No matter what his mind kept telling him, he wouldn't believe it.  
  
There's NO way that Yamato had fallen for Sora.  
  
After all, they really did nothing at all...they're not always together and Yamato never talks about Sora... so, why would he have to think that Yamato is indeed in love with her, then?  
  
"What if Yamato likes Sora?" Izumi asked out of the blue as she watched in hope in her eyes.  
  
"Who does Sora like better, then? This Taichi-guy or that Yamato-guy?" Rika asked as she fiddled with the teaspoon.  
  
Good question.  
  
Who does Sora love anyway?  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Taichi walked into the hospital room and saw his sister together with Sora's brother talking.  
  
"Hello, Sis!" he greeted as he gave Hikari a small peck on the cheek which surprised her a lot.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tai?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Just visiting you and your boyfriend." Tai replied happily as he handed Takeru a bunch of roses.  
  
"You know, it would be more appropriate if it was given to a female." Takeru replied.  
  
"Then I'll give it to your sister." Tai replied abruptly as he gave a smirk of delight.  
  
Takeru arched a brow but smiled after.  
  
"Go ahead. It'll be more effective to give it to a girl rather than to a guy."  
  
Taichi hung the roses behind him and waved goodbye as he exited the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Let's just say that your brother has finally entered puberty." Takeru replied with a laugh.  
  
"What...?"  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Sora took a deep breath as soon as she entered her house.  
  
'That was a relief!' she said as she slowly made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
But just then, the doorbell rang...  
  
Sora stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Will I open it or not?" she asked herself as she looked around for something to defend her with.  
  
She knew she might be exaggerating but she was pretty sure someone was really following her. So, better be safe than sorry, right?  
  
Sora walked to the nearest closet and pulled out Takeru's old school shoe..  
  
"It's me, Sora." The voice called.  
  
It was serious.  
  
Deep.  
  
Calm.  
  
His voice.  
  
"Yamato?" Sora asked as she slowly opened the door.  
  
Indeed, it was Yamato.  
  
"Hey." Sora greeted happily and relieved.  
  
Yamato didn't reply and gave her his usual stare but his eyes moved down to Sora's hand.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh this?" Sora asked as she looked totally embarrassed at what she was holding.  
  
'Of all things to grab hold on, why this?' Sora asked herself as she put a sly grin.  
  
"Uhm...to defend myself with?" Sora said, very embarrassed.  
  
Yamato looked at her then, smiled.  
  
That's one of the things he liked about her.  
  
She looks totally silly but she's always...perfect...  
  
Yamato and Sora ended up staring.  
  
Yamato looked into Sora's red orbs and saw no more than him.  
  
"Sora..." Yamato said as he walked towards Sora and held her.  
  
"Wh...what is it, Yamato?" Sora asked, surprised that Yamato even held him this way.  
  
"I..." Yamato started to say as his whole body leaned forward to Sora's.  
  
Sora tensed up and just stared back at Yamato, not wanting to reply to his words.  
  
"I..."  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Taichi arrived at Sora's doorstep to see that it was left open.  
  
He went in to peek to surprise Sora but what he saw made him stop.  
  
There, in front of him, was Yamato...  
  
Trying to kiss Sora...  
  
TBC  
  
Please review!!!!!!! =) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Author's Note: No one is reviewing!!! This is so sad!!! Please review guys!!! It's the only thing that keeps me on going with the story!!!  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Taichi couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
The girl of his dreams,  
  
And his best friend...  
  
What's happening?  
  
Taichi crumpled the roses left in his hands and decided to walk away.  
  
But somehow, he couldn't.  
  
He doesn't know why but, something inside of him is stopping him from leaving... will he stop them from kissing or will he not?  
  
Does even Sora like Yamato or, him?  
  
Damn...  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Sora was only inches away from Yamato and she could feel his heavy breathing.  
  
What was she going to do?  
  
Will she let Yamato kiss her, or not?  
  
Am I doing the right thing?  
  
Do I even love Yamato?  
  
Is this even true?  
  
Suddenly, thoughts raced through her head.  
  
And Yamato held her shoulder and leaned closer to her.  
  
Sora closed her eyes.  
  
Taichi...  
  
Yamato leaned over and was about to kiss Sora but Sora moved away, twisting her head to the right, making Yamato miss her lips.  
  
"Sora...?" Yamato asked.  
  
Sora didn't even look at Yamato.  
  
And Yamato understood.  
  
"...I'll leave now..." he said as he turned back.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Taichi couldn't believe what he just saw.  
  
Sora resisted!!!  
  
Sora loves her!!!  
  
YESSSSSS!!!  
  
Taichi saw Yamato turning back and was about to leave for the door.  
  
Quickly as possible, Taichi hid behind a bush that was near the doorway.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
"Sora... I know this might sound stupid but that kiss wasn't even meant for you..." Yamato said as he stopped.  
  
Sora looked up to see Yamato's back.  
  
"I know..." Sora replied.  
  
"You know...?" Yamato asked, surprised as he turned back.  
  
"You miss Mimi, don't you?" Sora asked.  
  
Yamato didn't know how to answer after that. Because he knew the answer to that question very well.  
  
"You don't need to answer me if you don't want to, Yamato. But I can tell you one thing. If you love her that much, why not go after her?" Sora said as she started fidgeting with her hands.  
  
"I know you love her, Yamato. And I know she does too. Maybe... she's even waiting for you..." she added as her eyes glued to the floor.  
  
Yamato couldn't help but smile.  
  
A genuine smile.  
  
"Taichi is lucky to have someone like you, Sora." Yamato said as he turned away and started to walk off.  
  
When he reached the door, he stopped once again.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said as he left.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Sora is right.  
  
Maybe... the force that drove me into doing that thing to her was my strong yearning for Mimi.  
  
What if...  
  
What if I do follow her?  
  
Will she accept me, at all?  
  
Suddenly, he heard rustling of leaves from his right and saw an innocent large mop-head.  
  
"I know you're there, Tai." He said.  
  
Tai shoot up like a rocket and looked at Yamato with angry eyes.  
  
"With the look on your face, I could see that you saw what happened a while ago." He said with a soft smile.  
  
"You bet I am." Taichi said angrily as he hopped out of the bush to be face to face with Yamato.  
  
A playful grin spread across Yamato's face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Taichi asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"I could see that a great relationship between you and Sora will take place. You love her, she loves you. What's there to ask for?" Yamato asked.  
  
Taichi's angry eyes softened and said, "Yah. I could be the happiest man in the world, Matt. Do you think... I'm doing the right thing?"  
  
"You're doing the right thing just as long as you know you are. When you see doubts in yourself, you stop." Yamato said.  
  
"...Thank, Matt. Do... do you really like Sora?" Taichi asked uncertainly.  
  
"...no. I guess, Sora was right. I miss Mimi too much. You wouldn't mind if I leave for a few days, right?" Yamato asked as he looked up the sky just in time to see an airplane flying.  
  
Taichi followed his gaze and smiled. "Be careful and come back in one piece." He said as he and Yamato did a hi-5.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
I've sworn I heard voices from outside. Who might be there?  
  
Sora opened the door just in time to see Taichi and Yamato smiling at each other.  
  
"Tai? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Taichi immediately looked up at Sora then to Yamato.  
  
"It's best if I leave. I still have manners to attend to. So, if you'll excuse me..." Yamato said politely as he left the house.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Why're you here, Tai? Do you need something?" Sora asked nicely as she smiled at Taichi.  
  
This is all she needed.  
  
All I need is you, Tai. I just need to see your face and everything will be alright.  
  
"uhm... I've come to give you these!" Taichi said as he showed her the crumpled roses.  
  
"Uhm...?" Sora said, speechless of what to say when she saw the flowers.  
  
Taichi saw what he just presented so he quickly put it away.  
  
"You know, instead of the flowers, why don't we go to the café and I'll treat you?" Taichi suggested.  
  
"But, the flowers are..."  
  
"Don't mind the flowers, Sor! They're... replaceable. You aren't." Taichi said as he grabbed hold of Sora's hand and walked off.  
  
Sora blushed when she remembered what Tai just said.  
  
I'm irreplaceable.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Kouji walked Izumi to her home.  
  
And it was his first time...  
  
"I know my house isn't grand and big as yours, Kouji but it's prettier inside and-"  
  
"If your house is prettier inside then I got to go in! this house is perfect! It's even more beautiful than my own!" Kouji complimented as he marveled at the simple Victorian house.  
  
Izumi smiled and brightened.  
  
Kouji may have been one of the richest people in the world but he may as well be the simplest among all.  
  
After the course of time being together, Izumi grew to love Kouji more as she discovers things she never knew was part of him.  
  
Kouji was a chick-boy, no doubt about that but when he loves someone, he always gives his all.  
  
Kouji was a simple person. Hating being grand and a hotshot. He enjoys simple things in life and plans to be that way...  
  
And this time, Kouji wasn't here for a cultural visit. He was here to meet Izumi's parents.  
  
Gulp.  
  
You can do this, Kouji.  
  
Show Izumi you mean well...  
  
Kouji took up his courage and followed Izumi in her humble abode.  
  
What was inside surprised him.  
  
Inside, the house was decorated simply yet so beautiful. He never saw something so simple yet so grand at the same time.  
  
"Mama, Papa... I'm home... and I brought a guest with me, as well..." Izumi said as she turned to the corner.  
  
Kouji stood there, appalling at the house. This was his dream house. The house he wants to live in when he has his own family...  
  
"Kouji! What are you standing there for?" Izumi asked as she came back with a smile.  
  
"Uh... admiring your home. It's beautiful, Izumi..." Kouji commented.  
  
Izumi smiled.  
  
"Then maybe I should introduce you to the one who designed it!" Izumi said gleefully as she pulled Kouji to the inner parts of her house.  
  
Kouji kept on admiring and glancing in every point of view at the house that he didn't notice that he had reached the living room already and was now in front of Izumi's parents.  
  
"My, is this handsome boy the one you've been talking about, Izumi?" her mother asked.  
  
"yes, mother. Papa, Mama, this is Kouji... he's my boyfriend..." Izumi said cheerfully.  
  
Kouji didn't seem to hear what she had said but instead kept on looking around the living room.  
  
The living room, dabbed in a Victorian style of gray and wood was nicely lit and cozy. A fireplace was there by the rear and picture frames were all around. May it be in a desk, table or on the wall...  
  
"I say, where are your manners, young man?" Izumi's father asked.  
  
"This house is very beautiful, Izumi. You got to tell me who decorated it." Kouji said, fully entranced.  
  
"Oh. The one who decorated, designed and built our house is only one person." Izumi said, smiling as she sat down by the couch with her parents.  
  
"Oh? Then, better! I have to meet him." Kouji said.  
  
"Well, he's right here. In front of you." Izumi replied.  
  
Kouji looked down to see a man who had Izumi's hair color and eyes.  
  
"Kouji, meet my father and mother..." Izumi said with a big smile.  
  
Gulp.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Taichi held Sora's hand as they sat together in the nearby café.  
  
"So...how're you doing lately?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Good, I suppose." Taichi replied as he let go of Sora's hand and leaned back.  
  
"You?" he asked in return.  
  
"Good as well..." Sora replied as she tried to read Taichi's eyes.  
  
One thing she liked about Taichi were his eyes. They always seems to glint and respond to his every emotion. With his eyes, Sora can read Taichi like an open book.  
  
"You saw me and Yamato, didn't you, Tai?" Sora asked with a small smile.  
  
Taichi looked at Sora and slowly nodded.  
  
"I didn't mean to pry. I was passing to give you the flowers but when I saw you with Yamato kissing...I kindda crumpled them... unconsciously..." Taichi explained.  
  
Taichi doesn't know why this happens but every time Sora asks her a question, he easily replies even if he doesn't want to.  
  
It was definitely not on his plan to tell Sora about that.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to see that, Tai but-"  
  
"What made you stop?" Taichi interrupted.  
  
"stop?"  
  
"What made you not kiss him?" Taichi asked again, itching for an answer...now.  
  
"...because..."  
  
am I ready to tell him how I feel?  
  
"Because I..."  
  
Sora, get a hold of yourself...  
  
You have to tell him,  
  
If you don't, you might loose him!!!  
  
"I...."  
  
Say it!  
  
"Because I know that Yamato loves Mimi and not me..." Sora said plainly as she smiled.  
  
Taichi looked at her then nodded,  
  
"Ever since we were kids, Mimi and Yamato had been the closest. They were always together and everything was always perfect when those two would stick to each other. They are actually...arranged to get married but, Yamato blew it off..."  
  
"he did? Why?" Sora asked, surprised.  
  
"Well... he said he doesn't want to force Mimi into loving him because of the engagement... but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I know that Yamato loves her..." Taichi said.  
  
"and I do too..." Sora murmured.  
  
"huh? Did you say something?" Taichi asked, quite surprised.  
  
Sora immediately closed her mouth and looked at Tai.  
  
Did she just say what she thought she said.  
  
"You...love Matt?" Taichi asked as his eyes began to be cold and distant.  
  
"Tai, I-"  
  
Sora wasn't able to explain any longer.  
  
Tai sat up, knocking his chair off and quickly dismissing their date, he ran off.  
  
Leaving Sora, crying softly in her heart...  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: So? How did it go? Do you like it? Please read and review!!!! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
00000000000  
  
Tai just ran and ran.  
  
And it started to pour down...  
  
He didn't know what else to think of.  
  
I thought she loves me...just like I do...  
  
Thoughts all curled up as they all came poring down on him. Reasons why Sora was always with Yamato, reasons why this...reasons why that.  
  
It all made sense to him now.  
  
Sora never loved him...  
  
Only I did...  
  
Taichi ran to the only place he knew he could find someone to make him feel better.  
  
"Taichi! You're all wet! What happened!?"  
  
"Nothing, sis... nothing..." he replied as he closed the door and sat beside Takeru.  
  
00000000000  
  
Sora was going nuts.  
  
She didn't know what else was there to do.  
  
Stupid Sora... why do you have to say it out loud?!  
  
'Why did he even ran off like that!?'  
  
because he thought you were saying that you loved Matt!  
  
'But I wasn't talking about Matt! I was talking about....'  
  
Him.  
  
Only him.  
  
I love him.  
  
But I couldn't tell the truth to him.  
  
Why?  
  
Why is it so hard to tell someone how you really feel? Especially when you truly mean it from the bottom of your heart?  
  
Why does it hurt to love someone and yet so happy to be with him?  
  
Why is it so difficult!?  
  
'Baka, Tai!'  
  
'Honto ne Baka!'  
  
Sora entered a bar and sat by one of the stools.  
  
"What could I get you, miss?" the bartender asked.  
  
"beer." Sora replied as she banged her head on the table.  
  
Baka Tai...  
  
00000000000  
  
"And?" Takeru asked as he sat up from bed.  
  
"And I left." Taichi replied.  
  
Takeru sighed as Hikari laughed.  
  
"There's nothing funny about this, sis..." Taichi said in a very depressed way.  
  
Hikari laughed louder.  
  
"what?" Taichi asked angrily and annoyingly as he turned to his sister.  
  
"Taichi... I couldn't believe how immature you can get!" Hikari said in the middle of her laughter.  
  
"What do you mean?" Taichi asked, quite clueless to what his sister was talking about.  
  
"It's as simple as this, Taichi. You're stupid." Takeru improvised.  
  
"Stupid!?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yes. Weirdo, lunatic, a fool... everything." Takeru replied as he scratched his head.  
  
Taichi stared at both Takeru and Hikari.  
  
"You don't understand?" Takeru asked.  
  
"no..." Taichi replied.  
  
"It means-"  
  
"It means that my daughter is really in love with you, yet you fail to recognize it by jumping into conclusions."  
  
Takeru, Hikari and Taichi turned to the door to see a lady who they knew wasn't Mrs. Takaishi.  
  
"...Takeru Takaishi, I presume?" the lady asked.  
  
Takeru slowly nodded with wide eyes.  
  
This woman standing in front of them...  
  
She couldn't be...  
  
"I am Mrs. Takenouchi. The real mother of Sora..."  
  
00000000000  
  
"What? No.... I haven't seen her since this morning at the hotel... no... okay... don't worry, we'll help you look for her." Izumi put down her cell phone and looked at her parents then to Kouji.  
  
"What's wrong, Izumi?" Kouji asked as he saw the worried expression of Izumi.  
  
He knew well enough that Izumi isn't the type of person who worries over little things but this...  
  
"Sora's missing..." Izumi replied as she stood up.  
  
"Mama, Papa... I'm sorry. But I have to cut your talk with Kouji. I need him to help me find Sora... you don't mind, right?" Izumi asked.  
  
Her mother shook her head.  
  
"Of course not, dear." She replied.  
  
"Just be sure to bring him back." Her father added.  
  
Kouji smiled gratefully and said, "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs.-"  
  
"Please...call us uncle and auntie... no need for formalities..." Izumi's father said.  
  
Kouji nodded.  
  
"I'll be sure to be back." He said as Izumi grabbed hold of his arm and rushed off.  
  
00000000000  
  
Sora walked out of the bar feeling really drowsy.  
  
Stupid Tai... doesn't know how I really feel.... How can he burst off like that without even letting me explain?  
  
Sora arrived at the subway station and was standing near the edge of the rail where the train was supposed to pass.  
  
She wobbled to and fro as she felt her eyes close and open.  
  
00000000000  
  
I saw a girl by the rear edge, nearly falling into the train passage.  
  
I suddenly heard the train coming and the girl was about to fall into the rear.  
  
I quickly jumped in and pulled her out.  
  
She's drunk!  
  
I helped her enter the train and let her sat down.  
  
I heard a small thanks and I proceeded to stand beside her in case she needed assistance.  
  
This is when I got a good look at her.  
  
She had short auburn hair that was up to her chin. Her eyes of ruby orbs held such fire and inquisitive. And her face was beautiful.  
  
Waittaminute!  
  
I was about to talk to her when suddenly, she turned to her right and puked!  
  
"Aaaaaaarghhhh!" a man screamed.  
  
I saw a man stood up and held his wig out that was full of...puke.  
  
The man looked at the girl, then to me.  
  
Gulp.  
  
"How dare you make your girlfriend drink!? Less by chance, make her puke!!!!! You clean this mess up or I'll call the police!!!! And I'll sue both of you!" the man yelled.  
  
I looked at his wig then to the girl sitting.  
  
She was really sleepy and wasn't aware of what was happening...  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Yes, sir..." I replied hastily as I slowly cleaned the wig.  
  
00000000000  
  
"You people better find my daughter or I will all sue you!!!" Mrs. Takenouchi yelled at Takeru and Taichi.  
  
"You! How can you be so inconsiderate of her!!!! Are you his boyfriend!?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked in an angry fit.  
  
"...no..." Taichi replied as he looked at the floor.  
  
He was guilty.  
  
And he knew this was his fault.  
  
How could he jump into conclusions without even asking Sora directly?!  
  
Baka Tai!  
  
"Tai... you really have to understand that Sora does love you. It's just that she still doesn't have the courage to tell you how she really feels..." Takeru said as he patted Takeru's back.  
  
Taichi just nodded.  
  
"I'll find her." He said as he ran off.  
  
"Kids..." Takeru said with a grin as he saw Taichi ran off.  
  
"Takeru. I want to talk to you..." Mrs. Takenouchi finally said after moments of silence.  
  
"...you want her back, don't you?" Takeru asked.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi slowly nodded.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I received a letter from my parents saying that you're on your way to get her." Takeru replied.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi thought for a bit.  
  
"May I ask you to join me for tea, Takeru? And..." she said trailing off as she saw Hikari come.  
  
"Hikari Yagami." Hikari replied.  
  
"Yagami? Daughter of Takashi and Hika Yagami?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.  
  
Hikari nodded.  
  
"The guy who just ran off is my younger brother, Taichi." Hikari replied.  
  
"Oh... I see.... Then, may I talk to you both over a cup of tea? That is... if you feel up to it...." Mrs. Takenouchi said as she looked at Takeru is his hospital clothes.  
  
"I've been itching to get away from the hospital, Mrs. Takenouchi... yes... I would like to have a cup of tea with you..."  
  
00000000000  
  
I carried the girl in my hands and dropped her off at the hotel I was staying at.  
  
When I arrived at my room, I put her down on my bed.  
  
Seeing that she was drenched wet, I fought with myself whether or not to undress her.  
  
She suddenly sneezed.  
  
That answers my question.  
  
I slowly took off her blouse and pants, then put her into my own clothes..., which was an overly large polo shirt.  
  
I gazed over her and slowly sat beside her in bed.  
  
She was sleeping.  
  
If she wakes up... what would she think of me?  
  
I brushed away the strands of hair that feel into her face.  
  
You're so beautiful... almost like an angel....  
  
She suddenly turned away and looked at the opposite.  
  
I sniffed myself and boy, do I stink!  
  
I will never clean out puke again!  
  
I scrambled through my clothes and went in the shower.  
  
All I need is a good bath....  
  
00000000000  
  
"Takeru... does... Sora know anything about her past?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.  
  
Takeru shook his head.  
  
"We couldn't tell her... I mean... I grew to love Sora as my own sister..." Takeru explained.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi nodded.  
  
"I know what I'm doing is difficult but... now... I want her back. As you can see, I can financially love her... no... I could do more. I miss her so much, Takeru! I want her in my arms!" Mrs. Takenouchi exclaimed as tears welded up.  
  
Hikari looked at Takeru who had a transfixed face.  
  
If she remembers right, Takenouchi is...  
  
"You're one of my parents partners, aren't you?" Hikari asked.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi nodded.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
Hikari looked hopefully at Takeru but still, Takeru kept his face.  
  
"I can't just hand Sora over to you, Mrs. Takenouchi... it will be cruel for my part... even to Sora." Takeru replied.  
  
"Then... could I just at least see her and explain myself... let her make the choice... I don't care who she chooses. As long as I have explained myself, it's alright with me."  
  
Takeru nodded.  
  
Sora can make her own decisions...  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Angel-Trump: Sorry for the long wait... but hey, it's here now!!!! ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Sora started to stir in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
What she saw frightened her.  
  
This isn't my room... where am I?!  
  
Sora frantically stoop up from bed and grew pale when she saw that she wasn't wearing her own clothes.  
  
Thoughts ran to her head...but she couldn't be sure about it.  
  
Suddenly, a boy came out of the bathroom door with a robe and a towel on his head.  
  
Their eyes met and Sora just couldn't help but stare back.  
  
"Um... good evening?" the boy asked.  
  
Sora slowly backed off, afraid of what he might do to her. But something inside of her says that this boy... is someone who she knew and can trust.  
  
"Um, look..." the boy tried to explain as he neared Sora who was backing against the wall.  
  
Sora was at her limits as she was glued to the wall and the boy was directly in front of her.  
  
The boy lovingly looked at her and gave her the sweetest smile.  
  
Sora didn't know what else to think of. Who was this man in front of her? What does he want? Why does she feel as if she knew him so long ago? As if...he was part of her... part of herself?  
  
The boy walked to her and gave her a hug...  
  
A hug Sora never expected.  
  
His wet hair came dripping into Sora's white polo and his face was buried in Sora's shoulders.  
  
"I've missed you, Sora... I missed you a lot..." the boy murmured as Sora heard fresh cried and tears falling aimlessly.  
  
Sora didn't knew why either but, she too cried...  
  
She didn't know why but words suddenly came out, "I've missed you too, Takuya..."  
  
00000000000000  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi gave Takeru a smile.  
  
"Thank you for giving me the chance, Takeru..." she said as she gave Takeru a quick bow.  
  
Takeru returned the favor and bowed down too, accompanied by Hikari.  
  
Just then, Ryo, Rika, Kouji, Izumi and Taichi came in.  
  
"We couldn't fine her..." Izumi said remorsefully.  
  
"We had a lead though. Some guy said that a boy with brown chocolate hair and chocolate brown eyes was with her." Ryo said.  
  
"Wasn't that you, Tai?" Hikari asked.  
  
Tai shook his head.  
  
"I asked the man if it was me but he said, I wasn't." Taichi replied.  
  
"What did the boy look like, Taichi?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.  
  
"The man said he looked like me although his hair was more laid back... he was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a yellow shirt and a red over polo." Taichi replied.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi smiled.  
  
"No need to worry then. I guess... he found her already..." Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
"Who?" they all asked.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi just smiled, "You'll see...."  
  
00000000000000  
  
Yamato walked back to his house and laid back at his own bed.  
  
He closed his eyes and suddenly thought of Mimi.  
  
He knew that he likes Mimi but...why was Sora still in his head?  
  
Is it because he wants Sora too...? But... what can he do? Taichi loves Sora. And Sora loves Taichi. So... where does he fit in the picture?  
  
None.  
  
His cell phone began to ring and he casually answered it.  
  
"hello?" he asked over the phone.  
  
"Matt...."  
  
"Mimi!!!!"  
  
"h...hey..." Mimi said.  
  
"Hey..." Matt replied.  
  
"How are you doing?" he added.  
  
"Matt.... I need you... come her please... I.... I want you here...." Mimi said.  
  
By the tone of her voice, Yamato knew she was crying.  
  
"Hold on, Meems. I'm coming for you." He replied as he dashed off and went straight to the airport.  
  
00000000000000  
  
Mimi was shrinking in the corner, holding the cell phone in her hands.  
  
Her surrounding,  
  
A dark place...  
  
A cold, unforgotten memory...  
  
Her clothes... tattered and sliced...  
  
Her body... trembling with fear and anguish.  
  
"Who did you call, Mimi...?" a voice asked.  
  
Mimi looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes that was hidden behind a pair of glasses.  
  
"Jyou... why are you doing this to me...?' Mimi asked as tears came pouring down.  
  
"As I said before Mimi... you can never run away from me once I fall in love with you... and when I do, I will make you mine forever..." Jyou said as he knelt in front of Mimi and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Mimi held her cell phone tight to her as she squeezed her eyes shut. She tried pulling away by kicking Jyou with all her might but it didn't work.  
  
She was helpless.  
  
Jyou was powerful.  
  
She needs Yamato...  
  
"Yamato..." she whispered.  
  
"You're not allowed to mention any names except mine, Mimi!!!! Mine!!!!" Jyou said as he pulled Mimi to the floor and held both her arms above her head and the other hand, on her stomach.  
  
Mimi looked at him, trembling with fear.  
  
"You look beautiful when you're in fear, Mimi... something I never get to see everyday." Jyou huskily said as he slid his tongue around Mimi's neck.  
  
"You were beautiful in the eyes of everyone. A goddess in front of men... a jewel in front of women... but once I have you... you will be tainted. Tainted with everything that costs you... tainted with the very man who will kill your purity forever..." Jyou replied as he plunged in to Mimi with a heavy kiss.  
  
Slowly, Jyou's hands unlatched from Mimi's hands and they traveled their away around her tattered dress.  
  
Slowly, he began to take it off.  
  
But seeing that Mimi wasn't even resisting and pulling free, Jyou lifted his face up.  
  
"Do you accept me, Mimi...? He asked.  
  
Mimi looked at him with fear.  
  
"I'm not strong as others think I am. I am fragile like a porcelain doll.... And being tainted is something I never dreamed of doing. But pulling away my purity isn't something I hate... I like my purity to be taken by someone I love... which is not you..." Mimi replied.  
  
"I don't care if you love me or not, Mimi. What I acre about is falling into you in body... that's all I want." Jyou replied as he took his eyeglasses and tore Mimi's dress apart and plunged into her.  
  
Mimi closed her eyes.  
  
What's the point in fighting if I know I'm going to loose.  
  
Accept the fact, Mimi...  
  
Accept the fact that you will be tainted forever....  
  
A tainted porcelain doll...  
  
00000000000000  
  
Takuya and Sora arrived at the destination they were going to.  
  
"This place is even bigger than Taichi's!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Taichi? Taichi Yagami?" Takuya asked.  
  
Sora nodded and blushed.  
  
Takuya smiled down at Sora...  
  
"Well... let's not waste time... she must be waiting for you, already..." Takuya remarked as he started to walk towards the gate.  
  
Sora stopped him by pulling his shirt.  
  
"Sora?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Will...will she like me...?" Sora asked.  
  
Takuya gave a laugh.  
  
"She hasn't even seen you and yet she tells me she loves you already! What would you think she will feel when she sees you?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Disappointed." Sora replied.  
  
Takuya's eyes softened as he pulled Sora into a hug.  
  
"Sora... you-"  
  
"Look at me, Takuya! Look at me! I'm no princess like Mimi! I'm no one in anyone's eyes! I don't have poise, I don't have elegance! I don't have beauty or good looks! I'm nothing!!!!" Sora cried.  
  
"You are? I never saw that..." Takuya said playfully.  
  
Sora gave her a pout.  
  
Takuya sighed. "Sora... that's what you think... but what about your friends and family? Is that what they think of you?" he asked.  
  
Sora didn't reply.  
  
"You're the perfect, Sora... someone who's special in everyone' hearts. So don't forget that..." Takuya replied as he pulled Sora hands and they began their journey to what Sora knew as the new start of her life....  
  
TBC -So? How was it? I want your comments!!!! Who do you think Takuya will be in this story!? And what pairing would you like to add? Please read and review! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Angel-trump: I'm sooooo happy!!!! Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!!!!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Mimi, curled up in a ball, slowly opened her eyes. The unfamiliar place made her tremble and afraid. But the series of events that happened the night before made her cry.  
  
"Awake, I see....?" A voice called out from the darkness.  
  
Mimi tried covering her naked body as hard as she could. But she found it inevitable since she was stripped down to the last pair of garments.  
  
Jyou walked to her with a smug in his face. He knelt down in front of her and held her chin.  
  
"Last night was beautiful, koiishi." He said.  
  
This send shiver down to Mimi's spines.  
  
"And I thank you for it..." he added as he plunged in for another kiss.  
  
Mimi didn't resist to the last moment. She closed her eyes and accepted the kiss Jyou gave her. Moments passed, Jyou pulled free. He walked to the table near the side and picked up Mimi's clothes. He threw them at her and said, "Go on and leave. I don't want to see your face again..."  
  
Mimi was left there, dumbfounded as Jyou exited the room.  
  
She thought that Jyou at least cared for her. That the reason he raped her was for mere love. But she was wrong. Jyou raped her not for love, but for fun... she was used like a toy...  
  
And with that, tears came trickling down Mimi's face as she realized what an idiot she was.  
  
She gave in to a man whom she never loved and was loved...  
  
"I can't face Yamato like this..." she murmured softly as her cell phone began to ring...  
  
00000000000000  
  
"Are you sure that they're on their way here, already?" Ryo asked impatiently at Mrs. Takenouchi.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi smiled. "I'm sure of it..."  
  
"If you're so impatient, why don't you leave now?" Rika asked.  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Because...?" Rika continued.  
  
"Well... you... I mean... well..." Ryo tried to say but couldn't seem to find the right words.  
  
"What he means to say, what about you." Kouji improvised.  
  
Ryo shot a death glare towards Kouji, who had a contented smile on his face.  
  
Izumi had her all smiles when she heard this. But was somehow sad at the same time. Sora had been there for her almost every time she needed her. But now that Sora needs her, she wasn't there for her.  
  
"Takeru... I think I see her coming..." Hikari said as she walked away from the window.  
  
Everyone around the large foyer stood up, in anticipation for Sora's arrival. The main door opened and in came Sora together with Takuya, hand in hand.  
  
"...What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked, surprised once she entered the foyer.  
  
"SORA!!!" they all called out as they ran to her.  
  
Takuya stepped out of the way and went to Mrs. Takenouchi.  
  
"Sora..." Taichi called softly.  
  
Sora looked at Taichi and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hey, Tai." She said.  
  
"Are... are you alright?" he asked, timidly.  
  
Sora nodded. "Yes... I'm fine..." she replied.  
  
"Sora." Another voice called.  
  
Sora looked behind the group of people to see Takeru.  
  
"Big brother! You're out of the hospital!!!!" Sora called out happily as she ran to Takeru and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Aw sis... you're too embarrassing." Takeru said.  
  
"Quit it, will you!" Sora said playfully.  
  
"Sora..." Takuya called.  
  
Sora looked at Takuya to see a woman beside him.  
  
"Sora... meet your mom..."  
  
00000000000000  
  
'Be strong, Mimi... show Yamato how strong you really are...' Mimi whispered to herself as Yamato sat on beside her on the hotel lobby.  
  
"Mimi, are you alright?" Yamato asked, concern in his voice.  
  
Mimi was exceptionally happy. Yamato came to see her even in a shot notice. And...she could see that Yamato was at least worried with her.  
  
"I'm...alright Yamato..." she said.  
  
Yamato looked at Mimi and said, "You're not alright, Mimi. Tell me. What happened? Why were you crying?"  
  
Mimi's eyes widened.  
  
She was supposed to hide it from him. but why can't she!?  
  
"No...nothing is wrong with me, Matt. I'm... I'm fine..." she lied.  
  
Yamato shook his head and rested himself comfortably on the chair.  
  
"I won't move here unless you tell me the truth, Mimi." Matt said stubbornly.  
  
Mimi couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Yamato just knew her too much, she couldn't hide anything from him.  
  
"Please, Yamato.... I-"  
  
"Why, hello Mimi... we meet again..."  
  
00000000000000  
  
"Sora... please... hear me out..." Mrs. Takenouchi said as she and Sora were finally alone in the gardens.  
  
"I'm listening..." Sora replied with a harsh voice.  
  
"Sora... when... when I gave birth to you... our family... wasn't like this..."  
  
"So? That doesn't mean you can just give me away!"  
  
"Yes, yes.... I know... but your grandfather... your grandfather... didn't like you in our family..."  
  
"My grandfather? Why?"  
  
"...he said that... giving birth to a daughter was a mistake..."  
  
"WHAT!? A mistake!? Why?!" Sora exclaimed, too shock with the news.  
  
How can a daughter be a mistake?!  
  
"In your father's family... they were... 'blessed' with having all their children as boys... for the past... 100 years... they were given all male offspring...and they weren't allowed to have any female..."  
  
"That's ridiculous!!!! You mean that for the first time in a hundred years I was their first female daughter!?" Sora asked.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi slowly nodded.  
  
"It's ridiculous... I know. I tried stopping your grandfather from killing you... and-"  
  
"Kill me? He wants me killed!?" Sora asked nervously.  
  
"Yes... I was desperate that time. I don't want you killed, Sora. Just to have you alive is enough... so I hid you in the trashcan... hoping that someone will adopt you..."  
  
there was a brief silence...  
  
"Sora... now... your grandfather is still alive. But, I still want you back. Your father... is back at Europe... waiting for your return... everyone... is waiting for you, Sora... I don't care if you don't accept me as your mother or if you don't forgive me. But please, don't hate your grandfather for trying to kill you. He's still you're grandfather and-'  
  
"You're still my mother."  
  
"Yes and-"  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi looked at Sora...  
  
She...  
  
She just called me, mother...  
  
"Mom... I-... I don't know what to say... knowing that the mother I called for the past 16 years isn't my real mother hurts... and now...seeing my real mother for the first time, made me so happy yet nervous at the same time. I would love to meet my real family, mother... I would really love it... but... I-"  
  
"Sora... your... your adoptive parents told me this: 'Whatever Sora decided, it's her decision. We had treated her as our own daughter and she has repaid us in all ways we could have expected. We want her happiness as well as yours. Whatever she decides upon...is up to her.' What do you decide, Sora?"  
  
Sora thought for a while and slowly smiled.  
  
00000000000000  
  
"J-Jyou...." Mimi muttered at the sight of Jyou, standing before them.  
  
"Thank you for last night." He replied.  
  
Mimi trembled as her hands shook.  
  
"Although I hadn't much fun... you were too easy to give in and-"  
  
before he could even continue, a punch came out of nowhere that sent him sprawled onto the floor.  
  
Yamato had taken Mimi's hand and dashed off the lobby and into his hotel room.  
  
Mimi's whole body started to tremble as they were on the elevator. Her mind kept spinning and she couldn't think straight. Before they even reached their floor, she had collapsed in Yamato's arms.  
  
00000000000000  
  
"But Sora!!!! We-"  
  
"hey guys... it's just for... some time... I mean, I-"  
  
"Sora!!!! You're going to leave us!!!! You can't just...do that!" Izumi cried out.  
  
"I know, Izumi. But... this is my family... my real family we're talking about... I want to see my real father... my real grandfather... I want to see all my family." Sora explained.  
  
"Why need to? They're the ones who abandoned you." Taichi spurted out.  
  
Sora looked at him, not surprised at his actions.  
  
Ever since Sora knew Tai, she was sure that he wasn't a prince charming or a gentleman.  
  
"Tai, let's talk." Sora said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting at and walked towards Tai and grabbed his hand and walked out of the living room.  
  
"Let's spy on them!" Rika said notoriously as she started following them.  
  
NO way! Give them some time off! Or... some privacy at least." Izumi reasoned out.  
  
"Huh? And miss out all the fun, no way!" Ryo exclaimed as he too, started to follow them.  
  
Kouji pulled Ryo as Izumi pulled Rika. Both of them sighed.  
  
"Will you two shut it!?" both Izumi and Kouji asked.  
  
Hikari and Takeru looked at each other and gave out a laugh.  
  
"How about you...? Are you... Sora's...?" Takeru tried to ask towards Takuya.  
  
".......Fiancé. I am Sora's Fiancé."  
  
00000000000000  
  
"Sora, quit it!" Taichi said angrily as he shook off Sora's grasp from him.  
  
"Tai, quit being so hot-headed! What are you so angry about!?" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Simple! That guy was actually drooling over you and you just don't care!!!!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Guy? ...you mean, Takuya!?" Sora asked.  
  
"See!!!! It's as if you knew each other!!!! How could you!!!!!?" Taichi exclaimed as if he was really, really hurt.  
  
"Taichi, what's wrong with you? Takuya is just-"  
  
"You don't understand it, do you!? After all... what do you understand!? Nothing!!!!"  
  
"I don't understand anything because you don't tell me anything!!!!" Sora yelled back.  
  
"Well, here then!" Taichi said as he closed the gap between them and kissed Sora right on the lips.  
  
00000000000000  
  
Angel-trump: so... how was it!? Did you guys like it!? Don't forget, review please!!!! And oh yeah... who will win? Taichi or Takuya...?! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Meteor Garden**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sorry for the long delay.... My computer got busted for a while... okay, scratch the for a while. It was broken for almost two months. I am terribly sorry. I'll try making it up, don't worry. So, on we go!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Taichi's lips in hers. She was too shock to even know what she was going to do. Abruptly, she pushed Taichi away. This wasn't something she wanted.

She wasn't ready for this... YET.

Sora's eyes sparkled in tears and almost too suddenly, she ran off, leaving Tai much more broken hearted as he already was.

0000000000000000

Sora ran as fast as her legs can take her.

She didn't like what was happening at all.

That kiss.... It seemed to mean so much yet in her head, it meant only one things, hatred.

'Why do I hate Tai so much...? I thought I love him?' Sora asked herself as rain started to pour down.

As far as she was concerned, Sora can't understand the feelings that were rushing in. she knew she liked Tai maybe go as far as love him but... something is always stopping her from letting Taichi know what she feels.

"Do I really love Taichi...? Or, don't I?" Sora asked aloud to the empty park.

Sora reluctantly shook her head as tears welled up and poured down as well.

She knew she loved Tai so much but she couldn't get herself to say it at all.

"Sora... are you alright?"

Sora turned around to see Takuya walking towards her.

"Takuya..." Sora whispered as she ran towards him and cried at his chest.

0000000000000000000000000000

Mimi woke up with a throbbing headache.

"Are you alright?"

Mimi's head followed the voice to see a silhouette by the window.

"Yamato?" she asked.

The figure stood up and opened the lamp by the bed. True enough, it was Yamato. And his eyes shone with compassion and... pity.

"Please don't look at me like that, Matt." Mimi whispered as she pulled her legs up and embraced them.

Yamato sat beside her in bed and caressed her cheeks.

"I don't know what happened between you and Jyou the other night. But what I know is that my feelings for you will never change." Matt said.

Mimi, with eyes of hope asked, "What are your feelings for me..?" she asked.

Yamato leaned over to Mimi and whispered them to her. But even if he did lean onto her, Mimi hadn't heard a thing because she was too sleepy once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Izumi, please... stop being so sad... I hate to see it when you look like this." Kouji said as he hugged Izumi by her small waist.

Izumi hung her head by Kouji's shoulders and looked towards the sky in front of them.

"I can't help it, Kouji. Knowing that my best friend is leaving soon makes my heart so sad..." Izumi replied.

Kouji planted a small kiss on Izumi's neck and said, "If I were to go away...what would you feel?"

"I'll kill you." Izumi threatened.

Kouji laughed. "If that's the case, it's best for me not to leave your side."

"And we'll be together forever!!!!" Izumi said as she lunged at Kouji in a great big hug.

000000000000000000000000000000

Rika looked at the food in front of her and started to prick on some of the peas and played with it.

"You do know that playing with your food is bad..." Ryo said.

Rika didn't reply and continued to what she was doing.

Ryo looked at her carefully and to his surprise, he could see that somehow... in one way or another... Rika was indeed beautiful. Her tomboyish looks were just right for her. Her spunky attitude fits her just fine and her no constant perkiness gets the better of her.

'Ryo, what the hell are you talking about?! Rika is the thorn on your side!' Ryo reminded himself as he shook his head vigorously.

But even if his mind have those thoughts, he couldn't help but smile on what a beautiful girl Rika really was.

"Rub off that petty smile of yours before you make me sick, Ryo." Rika said as she gobbled down her food.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sora started to pack her bags when she came home that night. Hikari, Takeru and even Takuya were there, watching her.

"What is your real relationship with Sora, Takuya?" Takeru demanded.

"None of your business." Takuya replied as he walked away from Hikari and Takeru and started to help Sora pack.

"You know, I don't like him one bit." Takeru whispered to Hikari.

"I think you're just jealous since he'll be spending much more time with Sora than you." Hikari said in a giggle.

Takeru rolled his eyes. Even if he wants to admit it, that's what he actually feels. Tomorrow, Sora will no longer be his sister. And tomorrow, Sora will be leaving them for good.

"Don't worry, big brother. I'll be back." Sora said as she stood up with her luggage and duffel bag.

"I promise that I'll return to Japan when I've grown mature enough."

0000000000000000000000000000

Taichi looked at the stars from his bedroom pavilion and lay down on the floor.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked to no one in particular as he saw a shooting star fall.

"Do these things happen because I deserve them?" he asked.

"Why can't I love you, Sora!? Why!?" he yelled.

"No matter how far you run, no matter how far you'll go... I'll always follow you. Even if you go to hell, I'll follow you! And no matter what it takes, I'll find you and still love you!"

00000000000000000000000000

Sora looked at the sceneries of Japan for the last time. She knows that she'll be gone for a very long time... and that she'll really miss this place. Japan became her home but she was leaving for a good cause.

This was for Tai.

She wanted to be someone who Tai can be proud of and where his family can never be ashamed of. She wants to live up to what Taichi was. And she was determined to do it no matter what happens.

"Tai... I'm doing this for you..." she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Did you say something, Sora?" Izumi asked.

"Huh? Me? No... I didn't say anything." Sora said then, she laughed.

"I'm really going to miss you, Sora... promise me you'll come back to us?" Izumi said in hope.

"I will." Sora promised.

0000000000000000000

"Don't forget to call us, Sora!" Ryo said.

"Yah! And send some emails to us!!! We'll surely miss you!" Rika said as she gave Sora a hug.

"Don't forget that you shouldn't talk to strangers. Europe is a strange world... a whole different one." Takeru said as he planted a kiss on Sora's cheek.

"And don't forget what your brother tells you, Sora. Be sure to listen to him." Hikari added.

"I heard from mother that I have 3 older brothers... I'm not sure how to handle them... but I hope I could." Sore replied.

"You were able to survive with one.. I'm sure you could with three." Hikari said then, they hug.

"Be careful, Sor." Takeru added.

Sora smiled.

"I will."

"Where Tai...?" Kouji asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Well... where is he, Kouji?" Izumi asked.

"he isn't answering his phone." Kouji replied.

Izumi's smile dropped.

Sora smiled, "Don't worry guys. I'm sure Taichi has other things to do... and besides, I really have to leave now... the planes about to taxi." Sora said.

"Aw.... Now...? But... Sor... Taichi hasn't arrived yet." Izumi and Rika said.

"We can't wait for him." Takuya said.

"Takuya's right guys, I have to go." Sora said as she gave each of her friend's a hug and slowly disappeared from the crowd.

000000000000000000000000000

Taichi ran as fast as he could.

How could his mother do this to him!? First, she tries to separate him and Sora and now.... This!!!!

His mother purposely didn't wake him up and purposely made him late.

Taichi glanced at his watch.

'I still got 10 minutes!!!!'

Taichi turned to the last corner just in time to bump into Ryo and Kouji.

"Where's Sora!?" he asked.

"She left." They all said.

"Left!? What do you mean left!? Her flights not for at least 10 minutes!!!!" Taichi wailed.

Ryo grabbed his hand to look at his watch. "Your watch is 30 minutes late, Tai. And Sora has already left... almost an hour ago." Ryo said.

"WHAT!?!?" Taichi yelled.

"Tai... we kept calling you but you weren't answering your phone..." Hikari said.

"Mother deliberately turned it off." Taichi muttered.

"And you were late." Takeru added.

"She locked me in my room. I had to climb out of the window, get pass the guards and steal a car just to get here." Taichi added in anguish.

Taichi slumped by the wall and sat down, leaning by the side.

"I'll never see her again..." he said.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." Ryo said.

"Sora promised that she'll come back. And Sora always keeps her promises. Believe in her Tai." Izumi said.

"And besides, maybe this will cheer you up." Rika said as she threw a small voice recorder towards Tai.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That's a pocket recorder. It can only record some things but it comes in great handy at times." Izumi said with a smile.

"Play it." She added.

Taichi pushed the button.

"Tai... I'm doing this for you."

'That was Sora's voice.' Taichi said.

He played it again.

And again.

And again.

Sora was going to Europe not to leave him but actually for him.

"He loves you, Tai." Ryo said.

"Sora was never a person to tell you how she really feels. But believe us, Tai. She really loves you." Takeru said with a smile.

00000000000000

That night, Tai walked down the park.

"I'll wait for you, Sora. And that's a promise."

TBC


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Before you continue on reading my story, I have to warn you that this may contain some lemon… rated PG16!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000

Taichi looked out his window and sighed.

"Tai, go to sleep, will you?" a voice from the darkness said.

Taichi didn't need to turn his back to know who the person is. He knew the voice to well.

"What are you doing here, Maya?" he asked.

"Taichi… please… it's already late and-"

"Mind your own business!" Taichi snapped at her.

Maya walked towards Tai and gave him a hug from his back.

"Taichi… stop thinking about her. She's not coming back… she never will…" Maya whispered in his ear.

"She doesn't love you, Tai. She doesn't love you just as I do…" she added as she tightened her hold onto Tai.

Tai fixed his gaze on the night sky, not even listening to what Maya was telling him.

Sora had been gone for almost two years and ever since she left, she never called or even emailed a letter to him or even to her friends. Taichi thought of going on without Sora, that's why he agreed when his mother set him up with Maya Hinagashi, a senator's daughter, who is now madly in love with him. But even if he has Maya to satisfy his needs, he still thinks about Sora.

"Maybe… maybe all you need… is… me, Tai." Maya whispered in his ear again as seductively as possible.

Taichi would go as far as kissing Maya, holding her close to his arms and even pull her down to bed and undress her top…but that always stops at that. He couldn't stop thinking about Sora…

Every time he does that, Sora would always pop out of his head and remind him that she was the person she love. Not this girl here… and Maya knew that.

Maya knew that Taichi still loves Sora… but even if she knew, she always tried her best to let him forget her. Whatever it takes.

"I don't need you tonight, Maya… so buzz off and leave me alone!" Taichi said as he whipped Maya's hands that were wrapped around his waist and gaze her a deadly glare.

"That's all you think about! That… that!…. That bitch!!! She left you, Tai!!! What can't you understand!? It's been almost three years!!!! She'll never come back!!!! She doesn't love you anymore, Tai!!!!" Maya screamed.

Taichi felt a pang of pain hit his chest and almost abruptly, he pulled Maya to his arms and kissed her.

Maya returned the kiss, as passionately as she could but even if she tried to think that this kiss was sweet, she couldn't. All she could feel was anger… sadness… and love that isn't even meant for her.

After their kiss, Maya opened his eyes to see Taichi looking straight back at her… but what she saw in Taichi's eyes made her flinch… what she saw a beautiful raven girl with eyes that glittered like fire…

'Sora…'

Taichi was imagining her as Sora!!!!

'Maybe… maybe Taichi does love Sora so much… so… let it be… I'll be Sora…'

"Taichi… I love you…" Maya said as she hugged Taichi.

"Sora… I… I love you so much… why did you leave me?" Taichi asked as he buried his face in Maya's soft golden hair.

"I never left you, Tai. I was always here… here…" Maya insisted as she played with Taichi's chest.

"Taichi… I don't want to be lost anymore. I want to stay with you forever." Maya said.

Taichi replied by slipping his right hand on Maya's hips and his left hand moved it's way to Maya's chin.

"All I want is to please to please you, Tai…" Maya said as her lips traced Tai's neck then went up to his ear and started nibbling on it.

"Sora…" Taichi said once more, as he was lost in total bliss.

"I love you, Tai… I love you…" Maya taunted again and again.

Taichi moved his hands to unbutton Maya's top blouse as Maya started to unbutton Tai's shirt.

When they were done, Maya started to take of Taichi's belt and then his pants. She backed Taichi off the window and both of them laid down on the bed.

"Taichi… I'll always do anything for you…" Maya said as she slowly took off her bra.

Taichi held Maya's waist as he was in bed and Maya came down to him.

"Sora… I'll never know what I'll do without you." Taichi said as he took off Maya's skirt and next, was her panties.

The rest… was history…

0000000000000000000000000000

Taichi woke up in a sweat and held his head.

"Why…? Why did I do that?" he asked himself.

"Because you thought she was Sora." A voice said.

Taichi looked up to see Yamato's worried eyes fixed on him.

"Yama… since when did you get here?" Taichi asked.

"A little while ago." Yama replied.

"So… how are you… it's been a long time since I've seen you." Yama said.

"Yah.." Tai replied as he stood out from bed.

"How are you and Mimi? Doing well?" Taichi asked.

"We're doing great, Tai. But we sometimes can't help but be worried about you, you know." Yama said.

"How's your family? Doing okay, I suppose?" Taichi asked as he walked to his bathroom.

Yama followed him in a short distance.

"Miru and Yahiko are doing fine." Yama replied.

"And you? How's… your wife doing?" Yam added.

Taichi looked up from the mirror and gazed at himself.

Nothing much has changed for the last… five years… his best friend, Yamato was married to Mimi a few years back. They now had two twin kids, a boy and a girl both 3 years old. Kouji and Izumi had already married too. They now had a healthy young son by the name of Kazuki who is a year old. Ryo and Rika on the other hand were already engaged and were about to get married this coming winter.

"Tai?" Yama asked.

Taichi woke up from his thoughts.

His life wasn't as happy as it used to be. Sure, he now owns almost all of the companies that his family has but… money wasn't something he always wanted. He was now married to Maya… daughter of the now current President of Japan.

His sister on the other hand has gone with Takeru to England… he heard that they now had three kids. Hizuka, Hotori and Tetsuya… all male.

"I'm alright, Yama." Taichi replied.

000000000000000000000000000000

Taichi led Yama to their dining room to have breakfast.

"Where's your wife, Tai?" Yama asked as both of them started to eat.

"I don't know." Tai replied.

"When was the last time you'd seen her?"

"Last night… when I stripped her off naked." Taichi replied with a certain mockery on his voice.

Yama gave a laugh.

"Taichi… tell me honestly… do you still think about Sora?"

Taichi looked at Yamato.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Well, then why did you marry Maya?" Yamato asked back.

"She was pregnant." Taichi replied.

"She lied." Yamato answered back.

"I knew it too late."

"You could have a divorce."

"She doesn't want to."

"You're rich enough."

"Mom would kill me."

"Why? It doesn't matter to you, anyway."

"It does now."

"You're just scared that you'll be left alone."

"I am not!" Taichi yelled as he pulled Yamato from his seat.

Yamato stared at him then gave a soft smile.

"She's back, Tai." He said.

Taichi's grip loosened.

"What?"

"She's back. She's going to attend Ryo and Rika's wedding." Yamato replied.

Taichi fell back on his chair with a dazed look.

"and I think you'll need to know something too…" Yamato added as he fixed his tie.

"Is that why you came here?" Taichi asked.

"Yes. After all, even if we're far apart, we're still the F4." A voice said.

From the doorway stood Ryo and Kouji would a bright smile on their face.

"We have news for you, Tai."

0000000000000000000000000000

"TAICHI!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" Maya yelled from the stairway.

Taichi didn't respond back. He just kept going down the stairs with all his luggage. Down below, his friends were waiting for him.

"TAICHI!!!!!" Maya yelled once more as she struggled her way to keep Taichi from going down.

"Let me go Maya, or you'll regret it." Taichi said in his monotone voice.

"NO! I fought for you hard enough and there's no way I'm going to loose you!" Maya screamed.

"You never had me before, Maya. Never. That's why… you lost long before this game even started." Taichi replied as he pushed Maya away from him and met his friends at the end of the stairway.

"TAI!!!!" Maya yelled once more as she gave Taichi a hug from his back.

"Let me go, Maya." Taichi threatened.

"Never! If you leave me Tai, I'll tell my father how you-"

"I don't care. Tell him all the lies you want to tell him but there's no way I'm not leaving. I've been your pawn for who knows how long. And I'll never listen to you again." Taichi said as he gave a last shove to Maya.

"TAI!!!!!!"

00000000000000000000000

"Taichi! I'm so glad that you're still alive!!!" Mimi said as she came running down the foyer to greet Taichi.

"Hey, Mimi! Thanks for letting me stay here for a while." Taichi said with a small smile.

Mimi beamed. "It's all I can do for you, Tai."

"C'mon in." Yamato said as he together with Ryo, Kouji and Taichi went in his house.

00000000000000000000000000

"Well…?" Taichi asked as soon as he plopped down in one of Yamato's sofas.

"We have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Kouji asked.

Taichi gave them his usual cocky smile.

They all laughed.

"Here are your drinks." Mimi said as she came in carrying a tray of cold iced tea and a couple of sandwiches.

Yamato gave her a kiss after putting the tray down and murmured a small thank you. Mimi then sat on top of Yamato's lap and their conversation started once more.

"I met Sora back at England, Tai." Ryo said.

Taichi's eyes grew wide and asked, "How was she? Is she okay?"

"Well…." Ryo started.

"well?" Taichi asked.

"The bad news is that… she got into an accident." Ryo finally said.

"What?!" Taichi asked in utter surprise.

"That leads into a greater news…" Kouji added.

Taichi looked at each of his friends, pleading them to tell him what was going on.

"She's blind, Tai. She.. she can't see… after the accident three years ago, she had been blind all the time." Yamato said.

Taichi's eyes softened and sadness overpowered him.

"Not only that, Tai…" Kouji added once more.

"She… she has amnesia." Yamato said.

"Amnesia?" Taichi asked unsure.

"Yes, Tai." Mimi said.

Taichi thought for a while. "Is that some kind of disease?" he asked.

-sweat drop-

"No, Tai." Yamato said with a huge sweat drop.

"It means that she lost all her memory. About us… about you." Yamato added.

"WHAT!?" Taichi yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"How could that happen!?" Taichi asked.

"I was able to talk to Takuya, Lee, Tommy and Takato… they said-"

"Takuya? Tommy? Takato? Who're they?" Taichi asked.

"Oh." Ryo stopped then gave a huge smile.

"Who're, they?" Taichi asked again.

"Guess." Ryo said playfully.

"Tell me, Ryo." Taichi said.

"Now." He added threateningly.

Ryo laughed.

Even Yamato and Kouji raised a brow at him.

"They're… they're her husbands!"

"…."

"….."

"……."

"…"

"…"

"Just kidding!" Ryo cheerfully said.

Then pillows were thrown at him.

"RYO!" they all yelled.

Ryo laughed. "They're her brothers."

Taichi suddenly smiled. "her brothers?! That Takuya guy is her brother!?"

"Well, yeah. What do you think? Her fiancé or something?" Ryo said jokingly.

Taichi gave a small chuckle. That was what he was actually thinking.

"Er, no." Taichi replied.

"Yah, right." Yamato and Kouji remarked.

Taichi glared at the both of them.

"Takuya is the oldest who's already engaged. Then is Henry or Lee as they call it. He was just adopted but is very close with his brothers. Next is Takato and then Sora, then lastly is Tommy." Ryo said.

"They're all very protective of her. I could tell." Ryo added.

"When I met them, it was Lee who I first talked to. He was in-charge of the company I was interested in franchising… to tell you the truth… it was a funny experience…."

"_Mr. Lee, Mr. Ryo from the Kouyoyama Enterprise is here to see you." The secretary said as Ryo went in the large glass-walled room._

_Lee had dark blue hair that was neatly combed. He was wearing a black suite with a dark blue tie._

"_Mr. Kouyoyama, it's nice to finally meet you." Lee said as he stretched out his hand for a handshake._

"_The pleasures all mine as well." Ryo replied as they shook hands._

"_I heard you were interested in franchising one of our restaurants?" Lee asked._

"_Oh, yes. I had dinner there with my wife the other night and she was very delighted with the food. I want to give it to her as a wedding gift for our wedding next winter." Ryo said._

"_Oh, I see. 'Sozido' is a restaurant my sister made some years ago. But right now, our younger brother is the one taking care of it." Lee answered._

"_I see. Why? Did something bad happen to your sister?" Ryo asked._

"_Unfortunately, she had an accident two years ago and because of that, she became blind… and worse, lost her memory as well." Lee said sadly._

"_That's so sad… I'm really sorry for bringing this topic out. It must've hurt you and your family dearly." Ryo said._

"_Yes, it has. My mother died almost five years ago… and so did my grandparents… my older brother, I, my two younger brothers and my sister are the ones taking care of what was left in our family." Lee answered._

_Ryo nodded. "I do not wish to be a burden to you, Mr. Lee. But you see-"_

"_No. our family always had good transactions with each other. Happily, I would like to accept your offer. But first, I still have to ask my sister. I know that she has lost her memory and may be blind but that restaurant is till her property and effort. If you wouldn't mind, maybe you would like to join us for dinner this night at the restaurant. I'll be sure that she'll be there and the rest of my brothers to have the agreement signed." Lee said with a smile._

_Ryo smiled back. "Thank you, very much. I will bring my wife along for you to meet." _

_That Night_

"_Why do we need to be here, Ryo?" Rika asked._

"_I'm going to build a franchise unit of this restaurant." Ryo said._

"_What for?" Rika asked once more._

"_For your wedding gift." Ryo answered._

_Rika smiled. "Really?"_

"_Yes." Ryo replied._

"_Oh, Thank you Ryo!" Rika said happily as she kissed Ryo on the lips. Ryo responded back._

"_Ehem," _

_Ryo and Rika stopped and turned to see Lee together with another man. _

_The man was younger than he was and had light-ish brown hair. Both of them were wearing something informal. Lee had a black long sleeved top and pants while the other had a light brown shirt and blue faded pants._

"_Mr. Ryo, I'd like you to meet my youngest brother, Tommy. He is the one taking charge of the restaurant." _

_Tommy and Ryo shook hands._

"_This is my wife, Rika." Ryo introduced._

"_I heard that you are getting married next winter, congratulations." Tommy said cheerfully._

"_Thank you." Rika replied. _

_Tommy and Lee sat down and opened the menu._

"_Have you ordered?" Lee asked._

_Ryo shook his head. "Not yet." _

"_Why don't you order? My brothers and sister may come in late…" Lee said as he opened the menu._

_Ryo was about to open the menu but Rika stopped her. "I'd rather wait for your sister, Mr. Lee-"_

"_Lee would be fine, Ms. Rika."_

"_Then Rika may be fine as well."_

"_Alright."_

"_Good." Rika smiled then added, "I'd want to wait for your sister, Lee. If you don't mind that is… I would really want to talk to her." _

"_Oh. I see…." Lee looked at Tommy who nodded._

"_Sure. Why not? I bet my sister would love to meet you." Lee replied._

"_You really love your sister, don't you?" Rika asked._

"_Yes. She was separated from us for so long… when she came back to us five years ago, we were so happy. It wasn't an easy task to get close with my grandparents but she went through it with such breeze. It only took her two months to charm my grandparents!" Tommy said._

_Ryo looked at Rika._

"_And here she is now." Tommy said as both Rika and Ryo looked behind them to see a man who had dark brown hair and pink eyes that was wearing a dark green polo and black pants. He came in first with his hands holding a girl. A girl Ryo and Rika knew so well._

"_Sora!" both of them said as they stood up._

_Behind Sora was Takuya who was aiding her from behind._

"_well, if it isn't Ryo and Rika. How are you?" Takuya asked._

"_Damn you! What did you do to Sora!?" Ryo asked angrily._

"_Ehem," Lee interrupted as he came in between the two of them._

"_Ryo, I want you to meet our big brother, Takuya. Our brother, Takato. And our sister, Yula." Lee said._

"_Yula? But she's Sora!" Rika said._

"_Yes. We know… but you see… a lot has been happening that you don't know off… that's why we asked you out for dinner… to at least… help us." Takato said._

"_Help…you?" Ryo asked._

"_Takuya? Takato? Who're you talking to?" Sora asked._

"_These are the people who would want to franchise our restaurant, sis." Tommy said._

"_Tommy? You're here too?" Sora asked as she reached out for Tommy._

_Tommy immediately stood up from his seat and gave Sora his hands and both of them hugged. "Where were you, little brother? You've been gone for so long." _

"_Well, as usual… I was looking for some place for the restaurant. I know that you want to establish a new one…" Tommy said._

_Sora pouted. "I wanted to do that… you didn't have to go out of your way to do it for me, Tommy." _

"_But I want to."_

"_No, because I can't." Sora said and turned away._

_Rika took her cue and reached for Sora's hand._

"_Hi… I'm… I'm Rika… I'm the wife of the person who wants to franchise your restaurant. My husband, Ryo plans to give it to me as a wedding gift." Rika said._

"_oh? Really? Oh my, excuse my poor manner. My name is Yula." Sora said._

"_Oh. Uhm, Yula. Nice meeting you. Say, what do you think of eating away from all these men… a girl to girl chat, maybe?" Rika offered._

_Sora beamed. "Finally. Some time to be alone. You know, Rika… we'll be very good friends…" _

"_Yes, I think so too." Rika said as she held Sora's hand and walked off._

_Takuya and Takato started to sit._

"_Aren't you going to sit as well, Ryo?" Takuya asked._

_Ryo slowly walked towards the table and sat down. _

"_What happened to Sora? Is she alright?" Ryo asked worriedly._

"_As you can see, she has amnesia… as well as being blind.." Takuya said._

"_But… how…? Why?" Ryo asked._

"_Have you ever heard of the name Maya Hinagashi?" Lee asked._

"_Damn. Her again? What did she do this time?" Ryo asked._

"_I think it will be best if we just tell him the whole story, big brother." Tommy said._

_Takuya nodded._

"_It started off when Sora came back to England five years ago. My brothers and I, loved her dearly from the moment we saw her but as expected, our grandparents did not treat her pretty well. But after a couple of months, Sora was able to win our grandparents hearts and she was accepted in the family." Takuya said._

"_Our mother was ecstatic with the news so she planned all of us to have a vacation to Hawaii. The trip didn't go well as planned. The plane my mother, Sora and grandparents were on crashed." Lee said._

"_My brothers and I weren't on the plane because we still had business to attend to but we promised our mother and Sora that we would follow. When we heard the news, we searched high and low for them. Turns out, only Sora survived." Takato said._

"_Not only that, Sora told us that the four of them were stranded on the island… with little things to survive, she did everything she could to make them alive… but day by day, my grandparents grew weaker and died… even our mother… Sora… Sora was able to see all of these…and she was personally the one who buried them." Tommy explained._

"_When we got Sora back, she was all in tears and came in saying sorry to us. We didn't know what to do after that. We tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault but she kept blaming us on it. We suggested that she go and visit Japan and her friends but she didn't want to. She said she'd feel miserable about it." Tommy added._

"_Time went by and slowly, she became to be normal Sora… not until that Maya came in and told her that she and Taichi were already married and have a baby." Takuya said._

"_That tore Sora's heart into pieces. Finally, when she was getting better, this woman comes into our lives and tears it apart for her again." Lee said angrily._

"_Ryo, please understand us that we only want Sora to be happy. She was only with us for a couple of years and all we want for her is to be together." Takato said._

_Ryo nodded. "I can understand what you're saying. That Maya was certainly a bitch. So that's where she went when she disappeared for four months." _

"_She… she was also the one who made the accident…" Tommy added._

"_What!? Made the accident!?" Ryo exclaimed._

"_She hired some men to do a suicide attack on Sora's car. I think what she wanted was for Sora to die… but, it failed. It only made her blind and forget everything about Japan." Lee said._

"_Sora told us before she was on that car, that she was going to Japan to see Tai. She said she knew that whatever Maya was saying was all a lie. She knew Tai better than break a promise." _

"_We agreed to let her go because we knew that she will be happier that way… but then, this accident occurred. Sora was miserable for who knows how long… she would be screaming or even yell… Ryo, it was total hell for us. Sora was suffering so much and she didn't even know why." Takuya said._

"_We wanted to tell her all about Japan and Tai… her friends back there and everything she went through… but… we were afraid that Maya would try to take her life the next time she sees her." Lee said._

"_Ryo, we are only protecting Sora from that monster. But now that you were the one who came to us, we want you to answer us clearly… Does… Does Taichi love our Sora?" Takuya asked._

"_Even if he is married to that bitch, I could still clearly say that he loves her." Ryo said with a smile._

_The four brothers smiled._

"_Ryo, we want Sora to get better. The doctor said that she might be able to see again if she had hope inside of her. We know that that light is Taichi… so, if she could just remember him… maybe… maybe she'll get better." Tommy said._

"_We know this is too much to ask, Ryo but-" Takato wasn't able to finish what he was about to say when Ryo butted in._

"_I'd like to invite you to our wedding. You wouldn't mind, would you?" he asked._

_And the four brothers smiled._

"And that's what happened." Ryo said.

Taichi was at a daze when he heard what his beloved Sora had gone though. "That bitch will pay dearly what she did to Sora." He said.

"Looks like you'll be having Sora back again, Tai." Kouji said happily.

"And please, don't screw up…" Yamato said.

TBC


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One

0000000000000000000000000

A woman sat on a beautifully decorated room full of velvet and gold trimmings. She was looking outside her tall-glassed window and out into the open night sky.

"Tell me, Tommy…" she started as her eyes wandered around the window.

"What is it, Yula?" Tommy asked as a man stood beside her chair.

"Is the night sky full of stars?" she asked with a small smile.

Tommy looked out the window and opened it. He slowly returned to Yula's side and knelt down beside her and held her hand into his.

"Yes. There are tons of stars here, Yula. Maybe even thrice than what we have back at Europe." Tommy replied.

Yula smiled wider. "I wish I can see it. I really want to see the stars again, Tommy…"

"You could, sis. Of course you could. After all, we're in Japan now… we'll find a doctor for you…" Tommy said.

Yula's smile slowly disappeared. "That's what I fear too, Tommy…"

Tommy looked at his sister in an odd manner but quickly patted her hand. "Everything will be alright, sis. Believe me." He said, assuring.

Yula shook her head slowly. "I want to believe that, Tommy. But… there's something inside of me telling me that… that when I have my eyesight back… I might… I might get hurt… I feel as if there's something bad that will happen once I can see everything. And actually… know the truth…"

Tommy didn't know what else to say. Truthfully, he too, was scared for his sister. He knew that his sister had gone through a lot of pain and maybe, regaining her eyesight was a bad idea for her. He knew that once Yula gets her eyesight back, so will her memories… and when that happens, there's a great possibility that she can remember Taichi. But then again… Maya might go after her.

"Facing the truth is always better than hiding."

Tommy turned around to see Lee, Takuya and Takato by the door to Yula's room.

"Lee…" Yula said with a smile.

Lee, Takuya and Takato walked towards Yula as Tommy stood up.

Takuya put his hands on top of Yula's shoulders.

"Don't be afraid to know the truth, Yula. Once you know it, everything will be alright." Takuya said.

"You…think so?" Yula asked, uncertain.

"We know so." Lee answered.

Yula smiled.

"You mean… I'll be actually happy and free that way?" Yula asked.

"Yes." Takato said.

"But… attaining happiness and freedom is always hard, Yula. You have to know how to be strong and stand up for what you know is right." Lee added.

Yula laughed. "I know that, Lee. And I know you guys will be there for me always, right?"

"Of course." Tommy said happily as he gave Yula a big hug and the other three brothers gathered around her.

0000000000000000000000000000

"She's back."

"Who's back?"

"That damn bitch who stole Tai away from me!"

"Who? You mean, Sora?"

"Yah… she know calls herself Yula."

"But I thought you killed her already."

"I thought I did. She actually survived the whole ordeal and somehow lived through it."

"Wow. What a woman. I always admired her, you know."

"Then why don't you get her?"

"Hmmm? Hey, why not? I mean… is she still the fiery one?"

"I can't guarantee you that. The accident left her blind… and I think she lost her memory as well."

"That's even better. Then she won't recognize me at all."

"So… will you go after her?"

"I always liked Sora. She was always the rebellious fiery type. I love her eyes though… they show so much passion and love. I bet she's great in bed."

"Not as good as me, you idiot."

"You? You can't even pleasure your dear Taichi enough to forget her."

"Shut up."

"That means something too, you know."

"I said shut up."

"Getting feisty, I see… well… we have a deal. I'll get the girl; you'll get the guy. Fair enough?"

"Of course, you idiot."

"And oh yeah, since we're in this little partnership, could you stop calling me an idiot and actually call me by my name, Maya?"

"Fine, fine. We have a deal, alright Jyou?"

"Good."

00000000000000000000000000000

"Taichi, what are you doing?" Yamato asked as he saw Tai pacing to and fro in the guest lobby in the hotel.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Taichi shot back.

"…Getting nervous?" Yamato asked.

"WHAT!? What do you mean? Me? Taichi Kamiya? THE Taichi Kamiya? Get nervous!?" Taichi asked sarcastically.

He walked another two steps and whirled around to face Yamato.

"Yama, help me. I AM nervous." He pleaded.

Yamato couldn't help but smile.

"Just… be you, Tai."

Taichi and Yamato turned to see Mimi.

"Hey, Meems." Taichi greeted as he decided to sit in one of the chairs.

"I can't wait to see Sora again." Mimi said as she held Yamato's arms.

"I'm sure she's changed. We hadn't seen her for such a long time already." Yamato said as he sat on the chair opposite to Tai's.

"What do you think should I say when I see her?" Taichi asked.

"Say hi?"

Taichi stood up almost immediately when he saw the familiar face of Takuya.

Ryo was actually with him.

"Hey guys! I guess you still remember Takuya?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Hello, Takuya. I'm Mimi, remember?" Mimi asked.

Takuya nodded. "Yes… and I'm happy to see you're well." He replied.

"Let me introduce to you my brothers. This is Tommy, our youngest. And this is Takato. My other younger brother, Lee is with Yula. They're on their way already."

"What!? She's already on her way!? …. Uhm, Yamato! What should I say!?" Taichi asked, already panicking.

Mimi and Ryo laughed.

"Be cool, Tai. It's not like Sora's gonna remember you or anything.' Ryo said.

Taichi piped down a little and sighed. "That's what I'm worried about. If Sora doesn't remember me, then… how will we actually talk?" he asked.

"Let me help you there. I am, after all. Her brother, right?" Takuya said.

"You're going to help me get close to Sora?" Taichi asked.

Takuya looked at Taichi and said, "At first, I didn't like you… not even one bit. But seeing that my sister is actually happy with you, that's enough for me. So, I'm doing this for her. Not for you."

"Fair enough." Taichi said as he looked at Tommy.

"You don't like me either, huh?" he asked.

"Well… Sora used to tell me how rude and disrespectful you were to others…" Tommy said.

"Bleh, so you don't like me either." Taichi said.

"And you were actually kind and loving to her. So I guess that evens it. I actually think you're a nice guy." Tommy said as he walked away.

Takato followed.

"She's here." Takuya said.

Taichi stood at where he was standing to see Sora actually come towards him. Lee held her in her right while Takato and Tommy were behind her, talking with her.

In Tai's eyes, Sora was more beautiful now. Her hair, still in its dark orange shade fell up to her shoulders. Some of her hair was tied up and small bangs fell down in the sides. Her velvet red gown that extends down to her ankles made an even bigger impact. The dress gives way to each curve and still, Taichi loved her eyes.

Only… it wasn't as bright as it was before…

"C'mon." Takuya called to Taichi to meet Sora.

Taichi took a few steps ahead but stopped.

"What are you doing, Tai? Just go!" Yamato said.

Taichi nodded and walked just behind Takuya.

00000000000000000000

"She's beautiful."

"Shut up, Jyou. I am way more beautiful than her."

"Oh really?" Jyou asked as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Come back here!" Maya said as she pulled Jyou back into the wall they were hiding.

"Do you want Mimi to see you?" she hissed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about her." Jyou said absent-mindedly.

"Be serious, will you! If you want to get close to Sora, try talking to her.. ALONE."

"I'll have my own ways…" Jyou said as walked away.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked.

"Back home, where else?" Jyou replied.

"What?! Aren't you going to even go into PLAN A?" Maya asked.

"Plan A? what's that?" Jyou asked.

"Whatever you planned on doing!" Maya said angrily.

"I can't do anything but wait. Obviously, Sora has already gotten everyone's attention…. Even mine… I can't just jump out of there and say hi, you know." Jyou said as he walked off.

True enough, Sora's entrance called every man's attention towards her.

For Sora was a goddess in the midst of the mortal men.

0000000000000000000000000

"Yula, " Takuya called to her as he approached Yula.

"Takuya. I was wondering where you were…" Yula said.

"I met one of my…close friends…" Takuya said as he kissed the hand of his sister.

"Close friends? Could I meet them?" Yula asked excitedly.

"Why, of course, my dear sister." Takuya said with a smile and gave each of his brothers a wink.

Lee smiled as he saw Takuya stepped away and revealed Tai.

"This… is Mr. Taichi Kamiya." Takuya said as Tai stepped forward.

Tommy gave Taichi a thumbs-up for some encouragement and Tai nodded.

"It's… a pleasure to meet you, Yula." Tai said, trying to sound formal and friendly as possible.

"Hello, Mr. Kamiya. My name is Yula… it's a pleasure to meet you." Sora said cheerfully and with a smile.

Tai blushed and looked at Sora's brothers, who were all staring at him.

"Uhm," Tai started to say.

"Hello, Yula. It's nice to finally see you once more."

"Ryo?" Yula asked, uncertain.

"You bet, it is." Ryo said cheerfully as he stepped in together with Yamato and Mimi.

"Congratulations, Ryo. I wish I could see Rika in her wedding dress, but addressing my state, I cannot." Yula said with a smile.

All of her brothers looked at Yula, then to Ryo who meekly smiled. "I'm sure you'll get to see a wedding dress, Yula. Much less, wear it too." Ryo said as he looked at Tai who looked away.

Yula nodded.

"Oh yes, I would like you to meet one of my best friends, Yamato Ishida, and his wife, Mimi."

"Hello, Yula."

"I'm enchanted to meet you, my lady."

"Hello, and I am enchanted as well to know you…" Yula said with a grin.

"And I presume you have already met, Tai?" Ryo asked.

Yula nodded.

"I still have another friend coming, and his name is Kouji. Unfortunately, he and his family will be coming late since they will be coming from Paris." Ryo explained.

"I see. I hope I get to meet them, Ryo." Yula said with a curtsy as she started to walk off.

"wait!" Taichi called.

Yula looked towards Tai.

"Uhm… I…. Uh… You see… Well," Taichi tried to find some words to say, but unfortunately found none to say at all.

"What he's trying to say, Yula. Is that he wished to accompany you for a while. You see, Lee, Takato, Tommy and I have some business acquaintances that we would like to talk to. And we told Taichi here, to accompany you for a while. Will that be alright with you?" Takuya asked as he held his sister's shoulders.

Yula looked from her right, to Lee. Then to her left, to Tommy.

"We'll be fast. We promise." Lee said.

Yula smiled. "It's alright… you can go on ahead…"

00000000000000

Taichi held Sora's hand as he guided her towards the gardens in the hotel.

"I'm sorry if I became a bother to you, Mr. Kamiya…" Yula said apologetically.

"No, no, no. it's no bother at all… and… well,"

"yes?"

"Would you please call me Taichi? It's… kindda uneasy for me to kept calling me Mr. Kamiya. Or better yet, you could call me Tai." Taichi said with a smile.

He remembered the old times when Sora used to call him Tai and it really made him happy.

"Tai?" Yula asked as Taichi guided her to sit in one of the benches.

"Yes." Taichi said with a nod.

Yula smiled. "Tai. I like the name…" she said thoughtfully as she looked upwards and into the night sky.

Taichi fell silent for a while, not knowing what else to say. He leaned back unto a bark of a tree just beside the bench and looked at Sora.

'I finally get to see you, Sora… although you might not know me… or even remember me at all, I swear… I'll bring you back to my arms… whatever it takes…'

Taichi smiled…

"Tai?" Yula asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What's… what's Japan like?"

"Japan…? Well… it's… it's this." He said as a soft breeze flew by them.

"I like it." Yula said as she giggled.

"It feels great, doesn't it?" Taichi asked.

Yula nodded. "It feels perfect, Tai." She replied.

"What's England like?" he asked.

"…not like Japan… I feel to sad and cold there…" Yula replied.

"Why?" Taichi asked.

"I feel… rather lonely there. But please don't misinterpret, my brothers take very good care of me… but sometimes, I just feel so alone… as if… there's a big part of me missing…" Yula replied.

Taichi sighed, "I know what you feel. It's like a big empty hole, right?"

"Exactly." Yula said with a nod.

Both of them fell silent for a while.

"Why don't we visit each other, then?" Yula asked.

"Visit each other?" Taichi asked.

"Yes. You could come to my place and I could come to yours…." Yula said.

Taichi thought for a while. "I could always go to your place, Yula. You don't need to go to mine…"

Yula frowned.

"It's because I'm blind… right?" she asked a bit hurt.

"well… no!" Taichi replied.

But then added, "well, yes. I'm… I'm quite worried for you… I don't want you hurt…" Taichi said, his cheeks almost flaming up.

He didn't know why but his attitude towards Sora was changing. He wasn't bossy and pushy like before. Instead, he was passionate and he lets his emotions take hold of him instead of his mind and thoughts.

He was being open with his feelings…

"You… you're worried about me?" Yula asked.

"Of course, I am, Yula. After all, we're friends now. Right?" Taichi asked.

Yula stood up from her seat and smiled at Taichi.

"I'm happy that we are, Tai. I really am…" she said as Taichi grabbed her hand and guided her off to walk.

"What made you come to Japan, Yula?" Taichi asked.

"I attended this wedding and also, my brothers are looking for a doctor for me to get my eyes operated."

"That's great then, you finally get to see."

"…I'm afraid to…" Yula confessed.

"Afraid? Why? Aren't you happy that you get to see again?"

"I'm afraid of what I see. What if… what if I'm not pretty at all? Or… I'm really fat and…"

"Yula…" Taichi said exasperatedly with a smile.

"Hm?" Yula asked.

"You're beautiful, believe me." Taichi said with a smile.

Yula laughed, "Is that a compliment or a description."

"A compliment and a fact." Taichi replied.

As they passed by the gardens, Taichi saw some flowers.

"Wait here." Taichi said as he let go of Yula's hand and rushed towards the pitch to pick one flower and hand it to Yula.

Yula held it in her hands and felt the flowers.

"It's… a peony?" Yula asked.

"A white peony… only Japan has that kind of flowers." Taichi said.

Yula smiled.

"Thank you…" she said.

"My pleasure, Yula." Taichi replied.

00000000000000000

TBC


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Chapter Twenty-two**

"Lady Sora, there's a visitor waiting for you at the pavilion." A maid said as she entered Sora's dimly lit room.

Sora stretched her arms and yawned as she sat up.

"Huh? A visitor? This early?' she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, Lady…" the maid answered as she walked towards Sora and opened the curtains.

"And he's very handsome too…" the maid added with a smile.

"Handsome? What do you mean? A visitor for me?" Sora asked, surprised.

"Yes, My Lady… I think he said his name was Kamiya… oh, that's right, his name is Taichi Kamiya…" the maid said as she helped Sora stand up from the bed.

"Taichi? Tai's here…? Now?" Sora asked, disbelievingly.

The maid laughed, "Yes, My lady… he's waiting for you downstairs. When did you meet him?"

"Last night." Sora answered.

"Last night? My, isn't he fast…?" the maid said as she guided Sora to the vanity table and started combing her hair.

"You're mistaken, Ms. Kawaguchi. He must be here for a business with Takato or Lee. After all, he's their… business associate." Sora replied with a soft voice.

Ms. Kawaguchi, who was in her mid-sixties, gave a curled up smile.

"I don't think so, my lady. Basing on what he's wearing and what he's been saying to me, I think he's here on a promise courtesy visit." Ms. Kawaguchi said.

"Promise courtesy visit? …oh!" Sora said with a bright smile.

"He promised to me last night that he'll come visit me so I wouldn't be that lonely and cooped up here in the mansion." Sora added with a great big smile.

"Wow, a mean of his words… that's good." Ms. Kawaguchi said.

"Stop it already, Ms. Kawaguchi. Ta and I just met and besides, he won't be interested with someone blind like me…" Sora said doubtfully.

"Don't judge it on how it looks my dear. Taichi… Taichi might be someone more than what you think." Ms. Kawaguchi answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked, confused.

"What I mean is that Taichi might be someone who can actually make your sorrows and sadness go away… the one you've been waiting for?"

"as bleak and as dim it may seem, I don't agree with you, Ms. Kawaguchi. Tai… Tai deserves someone better than someone like me… I know he does… even if I just met him yesterday, I feel that he's someone really special and important for me to have." Sora said.

"Pseh! Don't worry about that too much, my Lady. Just go down and talk to him… after all, he did promise that and you did agree to that."

* * *

"I think so too, big brother. I mean, this doctor is fully experienced with these kind of things… I'm positive that he may be able to cure Yula."

"I don't think we should just jump into the conclusions, Tommy. We have to be really careful and checking on him first."

Taichi looked away from the teacup he was looking to the voice that had caught his attention. By the rear end of the garden were Takuya and his brothers, all sitting and having their breakfast.

"Hey!" Taichi called as he stood up from the chair he was sitting and walked towards them.

"Well, hello Taichi. I see you're here early. What brings you here anyway?" Takuya asked.

"I came to visit Sora." Taichi replied.

"This soon? You guys just met last night!" Lee said with a smile.

"Well, last night, I did some sort of promise her that I'll be here to accompany her." Taichi said.

"That's great!" Tommy said happily.

"I know! You can stay at the mansion for the day. I'll tell Ms. Kawaguchi that you'll stay for lunch and dinner! That way she can prepare!" Tommy added as he hurriedly walked in the mansion.

The brothers looked at each other.

"It seems Tommy's the one who's excited of having you stayed here, Tai. Not Yula." Lee said, in a joking manner.

Taichi just nodded and looked away.

"Tai?"

Taichi looked up to see Sora directly in front of him. She was wearing a white sundress and her hair was kept neatly in a white bandana.

"Morning, So- Yula!" Taichi greeted as he stood up from his seat and walked towards her.

"Morning to you too, Tai." Yula said with a big smile.

"You're pretty early today." She added.

"A promise is a promise." Taichi said as he held Sora's hand.

"C'mon! I want to show you something!" Taichi said as he pulled Sora away from her brothers and back to the pavilion where Taichi sat first.

"You know, we have to accept by now that once Yula regained her memory and her sight, she'll inch away from us." Takato said.

"I could live with that." Takuya answered.

"Me too, just as long as she's happy, I'm fine with it." Lee answered.

Takato smiled sadly. "I'll really miss her…"

"Takato, Yula is Sora and Sora is Yula. She's still our sister whatever name she uses… remember that, will you?" Takuya said as he stood up from his seat and went back in the mansion.

He and Tommy bumped into each other but Takuya didn't say another word.

"Is something wrong with him?" Tommy asked.

Lee just smiled.

"Think of it as our big brother getting jealous." Lee answered.

* * *

"sit here." Taichi said as he let Sora sit on the grass in front of the pavilion.

"Wait a minute, okay?" Taichi added as he walked up the steps of the pavilion and took a basket sitting near the table.

He opened it and pulled out a gift he had prepared for Sora.

"What is this, Tai?" Sora asked as she felt the soft and tingling feeling on her hands.

"Guess." Taichi said with a smile.

Sora hung her head but soon found out what it was when it started to move and…bark.

"It's a dog!"

"Or more precisely, a puppy…" Taichi said as he sat beside Sora and admired her fingers as it twirled and played with the small Pomeranian dog he bought for her.

"What dog is it?" Sora asked with a smile on her face. Joy, written all over it.

"it's a Pomeranian dog… a black one…" Taichi replied.

"Oh, Tai! I love it!" Sora squealed happily as she raised the pup up and it gave small barks of happiness.

"What shall we name it?" Sora asked happily and excitedly.

"Well, I know the fact that it's a guy… so… you name it after all, it's yours." Taichi said as he looked at Sora with awe.

Under the sun, Sora was glowing. This was a different Yula from last night. In her eyes, Taichi could see happiness and joy that he never saw the night before.

"Hmmm… that's hard. Why don't we make the name together?" Sora asked as she turned to Tai.

Tai suddenly blushed for getting off guard, looking at her so intently.

"Uh, sure…" he said meekly as he scratched his head from the back.

"How about Taichi?" Taichi asked with a small laugh.

Sora gave a chuckle.

"Tai, I don't think it would be proper to call our dog with your name." Sora said.

"why not?" Taichi asked, pleadingly.

But also blushed when he heard her say, 'our dog'

"Well.. I wouldn't want to call Taichi, Taichi since you're Taichi and not Taichi." Sora explained.

"But you're already calling it Taichi!" Taichi said with a laugh.

Sora turned quiet and pouted.

Taichi laughed louder.

"admit it! You like the dog to be called Taichi, Sor!" Taichi remarked as he laughed louder.

"I do not." Sora insisted.

"C'mon, Sor. I know you'll miss me even if we just met." Taichi tried playing around.

"You wish, Taichi Kamiya." Sora said in pout as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Taichi arched a brow at her but smiled evilly next.

He moved closer to Sora and suddenly started tickling her.

"Taichi Kamiya!" Sora screamed as she laughed.

"Yes?" Taichi asked innocently.

"Stop…tic-tickling m-meee!" Sora laughed as she tried to push Tai away.

"Not until you say I'm forgiven." Taichi said.

"No way!" Sora laughed back.

Taichi continued his assaults.

The little dog suddenly started barking at him.

"Hey, you should be on my side… I'm the one who brought you…" Taichi said as he stopped tickling Sora and looked at the dog.

"Taichi knows who to listen and who not to." Sora said as she started to stand up.

"Huh? Of course I know who not to listen and who not to." Taichi answered, confused.

"Aaaw, aren't you just adorable!" Sora squealed in delight.

"Of course, I am!" Taichi said proudly.

"I wasn't talking to you, silly. I was talking to little Taichi here…" Sora said as she leaned down and little Taichi started licking her fingers.

"Him?"

"Well, you did say I should call it Taichi…" Sora said playfully.

"I take it back… this is too confusing on my part." Taichi said.

"Great! Then I'll call him Taichi! Right Taichi!" Sora said as she looked at the dog that barked happily back.

"No fair! My name has its own copyright!" Taichi said disbelievingly.

Sora started to walk towards the house.

"Hey Sor! C'mon, listen to me, will 'ya?" Taichi asked as he ran after Sora and held her hand.

Sora looked at Taichi.

"…huh? what?" Taichi asked.

Sora smiled back and just led Taichi in the house.

"You did say you know how to cook, right?"

* * *

"RYO!"

Ryo lay flat on the bed, not moving.

Rika pouted.

This wasn't the wedding she had planned.

"First, I carried him back to our room since he was too drunk. Second, he wouldn't even talk to me for the whole night. Third, he didn't even compliment at the negligee I bought specially for last night and fourth, he isn't awake yet!" Rika screamed angrily as she got up from bed and walked towards the window.

"Some wedding night this turned out to be." She mumbled.

But then, sighed.

"Ryo… is Ryo…"

suddenly, string arms wrapped around her waist.

"Miss me?" a voice asked.

Rika knew it well enough to pout.

"Good morning." She muttered angrily.

"Morning, sunshine." Ryo said as he rested his head on Rika's shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" he asked.

"Never been better." Rika replied, still with her angry tone.

She was being sarcastic to irritate Ryo.

"Great. That means we can begin our honeymoon now." Ryo said as he twirled Rika to face him and gave her a sweet and passionate kiss.

Rika was too surprised to act had her eyes open and gave Ryo a big pound on the head.

"Honey, what did you do that for?" Ryo asked as he held his head in pain.

Rika looked straightly at him.

"That's for not asking permission before kissing me that hard…" Rika replied as she held Ryo's shoulders and kissed him.

When the kiss ended, "What was that for, then?" Ryo asked, licking his lips.

"For being my husband." Rika answered with a sweet smile as the two shared another kiss together.

* * *

"Where's Taichi? Did you see him, Mimi?" Yamato asked as he arrived home that afternoon.

"he's still not back from Sora's house." Mimi answered.

Yamato laughed.

"I feel as if Taichi's trying to court Sora again…" Yamato said.

Mimi smiled. "That's exactly the point."

"I just hope he's doing okay." Yamato said.

"You know Taichi, Yamato. He'll survive."

* * *

"Mr. Kido, someone's here to see you."

"Let him in."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kido."

"Good afternoon. And what can I do for you, sir?"

"I want to ask if you're ready to do an operation any time soon…"

"Oh, that depends. Who is it?"

"It's my sister, Yula… she's been blind for years now and I really want her to get better. I'm Takuya by the way."

"Oh… I see… let's see what I can do."

"Thank you for your consideration, Mr. Kido. I know you're a busy man."

"That's alright. Just call me Jyou…"

* * *

So? What do you think of it? Suspense, huh? Anyways, review please! Thanks!

* * *

TBC 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Author's note: Thank you so much for your reviews… I could say that they really meant a lot to me. Just a brief explanation, in some parts of the story wherein Taichi called Yula, Sora… well, I really intended that to happen. Hahaha, you'll see the twist later on. And oh yes, the stories about to finish too! So, stay in tune okay? And don't forget to review too! Thank you so much for your support!

Little Taichi- would mean the dog that Taichi gave Sora/Yula

* * *

Yula and Taichi spent time together almost everyday. There were even times when Taichi had slept over or even found laying on Yula's bed. Truthfully, they had gotten closer.

"Yes… I know that, Takuya. But give Taichi a credit. At least you know that Yula's having fun." Tommy said as he ate his breakfast.

Takuya gave a scowl.

"But that doesn't mean that he would be living in our house!"

Lee gave a happy smile. "At least we get to see how Yula's improving. Which by the way must I add, she really has grown much… energetic and happier."

"And livelier too!" Takato added.

"Well, that still doesn't mean that he could stay!" Takuya said angrily as he slammed the teacup down the table.

"Who said I'd be staying?"

The four brothers turned to the voice to see Taichi by the door with a big smirk.

"I see that you've slept over again…" Takuya said displeasingly.

"You figured it out. Good…" Taichi said sarcastically.

"Look, Taichi. I appreciate you looking over Yula and all but I think you're being too attached to her." Takuya said.

"But you wanted me to be attached to her." Taichi replied.

The other three brothers nodded.

"I said, too attached." Takuya corrected.

Taichi arched a brow. "So? Shouldn't that made you happier?"

"Look Taichi, Yula means a lot to me and I don't want to see her getting hurt again. I saw her cry in pain, yell for help and lay in her bed half crying, half asleep. I don't want that to happen again." Takuya said in an alma mater tone as he quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin and stomped off.

The three brothers gave in a sigh.

"Please excuse our brother behavior, Taichi. You know he can be a bit grumpy at times." Takato said.

Taichi nodded.

"I understand how he feels. I guess, Takuya's really worried about Sora." Taichi replied.

Lee nodded back. "He's really worried. Now that he was able to find a doctor that could actually cure Yula, he's driving everyone insane."

"Really? A doctor who can sure Sora's blindedness?" Taichi asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Yula will be for operation next week. Now the only problem is to make her get it." Tommy said thoughtfully.

"Why? I mean, So- I mean, Yula's afraid of the operation?" Taichi asked.

"Didn't you know?" Lee asked.

"Well… she told me some time ago that she was scared to see again… but I thought that passed away by now." Taichi explained.

"Well, unfortunately, it hasn't Yula's still afraid of being operated. She's afraid that once she sees again, she'll be seeing horrible and painful things. We always tried to convince her that well, seeing is believing. But at times... She can be very stubborn." Takato said.

Taichi thought for a while. "Let me handle it. I'll go talk to her about it."

And with that, Taichi left the room and made a phone call.

* * *

Yula was sitting by the window with Little Taichi on her lap. It was just a few hours ago when Taichi told her that he'd be gone for a while to meet somebody, so she was left alone in her room.

Yula began to hum a little tune to herself.

"You know, Little Taichi… these past few days had been great. Since I've known you and Tai, things have gone much happier…" Yula said as she gave Little Taichi a small pat on the head.

Little Taichi gave a small bark.

"I would love to see Tai… not just feel him… or hear his voice… but see him…" Yula said with longing.

"But you know what, I don't think I could actually do it…" she added as her eyes turned to face Little Taichi who was now fast asleep.

"Oh, Little Tai! I'm so afraid… I really am… I don't know where I'll get my courage to see again. I want so much to see my brothers, the places around Japan and most especially, I want to see Tai! It's been so long since I've been cooped up here and I really hate it… I want to be free again… I really do…" Yula said as a small tear slid down her face.

"Then go and see it…"

"…"

"…Tai?" Yula asked.

She heard footsteps and it stopped directly in front of her. Someone had gabbed her hand and held it up to touch his face.

"Don't be afraid, Yula… I'll always be here…"

"Oh, Tai! I… I don't know… I really do want to see you but you see, I'm so afraid of-"

"I'll be your knight, Sor. I promise… just… trust me…"

Taichi held Yula close to him. Yula's hand was resting on Taichi's head.

'I really do want to trust you Tai… but, how could I when you kept saying…names that I don't even know. Who is this…Sora? Who is she? Is she your lover before…? Why are you calling me that? Oh Tai… I wish I could trust you but I can't help but…doubt you…'

* * *

"She's having her what?"

"Her operation. Which part can't you understand?"

"The part where you agreed to do this!"

"Look, Maya. I decided what I do, okay? So, let me do what I want!"

"But you agreed-"

"Who said I wasn't following our agreement?"

* * *

"That's great news, Tai! Aren't you happy?" Mimi exclaimed at the dinner table.

"Yah, I'm really happy for her Meems… I mean… she finally gets to see!" Taichi said.

Yamato and Mimi looked at each other.

"Then why do sound so gloomy?" Yamato asked.

Taichi put down his fork and sighed.

"Well, Yama… I can't say I'm brave enough but you see, I'm worried."

"Worried? Worried about what?"

"Sora. And Maya."

"Maya? I could understand about Sora but why did Maya get into the picture?" Mimi asked.

"Maya… you know Maya… she always gets what she wants and I can't help think that she might be planning something devilish again. Meems, Yama… I don't want to loose Sora again. But, I can't help but worry and feel afraid that Maya might do something to her." Taichi explained.

Yamato put in a thought.

"You might be right. I better check out what's been doing these past few months just to make sure. Don't worry, Tai. Leave Maya to the guys and me. We'll somehow figure it out."

"Thanks, Matt. You've been a great help."

"I just want you to be happy, Tai."

Suddenly the phone rang and Mimi stood up to answer it.

* * *

"Didn't you use your head for once? What if Mimi remembers you and stopped the operation!" Maya asked through the phone.

"look, Maya. Trust me on what I'm doing. I'm the master planner here, okay? Just stay out of this and shut up." Jyou replied back through the phone.

"Jyou Kido, I don't want you blowing up my plans. I want Taichi back and I really do mean it."

"Who said I didn't want Sora? Look, Maya… I just want to satisfy my hunger towards women, do don't push it off me. I can do a lot of dangerous things, you know."

"I don't care whatever they are. I just want you to do it as soon as possible." Maya said.

"I'm doing-"

"Mr. Kido, a man named Mr. Takuya wants to see you." His secretary said through the telecom

"Send her in, Maruki." Jyou said back.

"Now, listen to our conversation, okay?" Jyou said to Maya as he held her in speaker mode.

"Mr. Kido?"

"Mr. Takenouchi! Please, please come in!"

Takuya entered the room and sat on the velvet chair that was in front of Jyou.

"To what privilege do I owe you for this visit?" he asked.

"It's about my sister's operation. Well… I think she's ready." Takuya said.

"That's wonderful news!" Jyou said as he adjusted to his glasses.

"I know. And well, I sort of thought that maybe you and the patent should see each other first and get to know each other before the operation…" Takuya said.

"That's a fabulous idea! After all, a good relationship between a doctor and patient will result to great results!"

Takuya nodded.

"How about this night? Will that be fine with you?"

"It will be prefect."

* * *

"He's coming tonight? But, big brother, I-"

"Yula, I know that Taichi isn't here but please understand that your operation would be this week already. I want you to be prepared for it, okay?" Takuya said as he guided Yula to the dinning room.

Yula sighed. "Alright. If that makes you happy, then I'll do it." She said.

* * *

"Taichi Yagami! How dare you do this…this… this… THIS!" his mother screamed at him as she paced right and left in the Yagami living room.

"Mother, I have every right to do it." Taichi replied calmly as he sat comfortably at the sofa.

"No you don't! this was a disgrace, Taichi! A disgrace to our family! How could have you just left your house-"

"Her house, mother. That house was never mine."

"It's your house, Taichi! I gave it to you as a wedding gift!" his mother screamed again.

"That house cost a fortune!" she yelled.

"Mother, look. You know that I never really liked Maya… and you know that the person I really love is only-"

"NOOOOOO! Taichi! Up until this time are you saying that you still love that bitch?" Taichi's mother asked as she sat in front of him.

"She's not a bitch, mother. She's Sora. And I love her more than anything else." Taichi said seriously and threateningly.

"But she's dead!" Taichi's mother retorted as she waved her hands around.

"She isn't! and by the way, she's much richer this time." Taichi said as he sat back and crossed his arms.

"I don't care how rich she is but- …how rich?"

Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Much richer than Maya, mother. A hell lot richer." Taichi said.

Taichi's mother thought for a while.

"Look, Taichi. I wouldn't have agreed to this… you know that what you did is wrong. But considering the fact that you… well, you know that your heart lies within Sora well, so be it."

Taichi sighed. "Yes, mother."

"I love you, son. And I don't want to see you sad…"

"Right, mother." Taichi said as her mother stood up and hugged him.

"MY little boy is growing up." She said with a sniff.

"Mother, I'm 27 years old already. I'm no little boy."

"No, you're still my Taichi!" she said as she burst into crying.

'I'm Sora's Taichi…'

"Okay, mom. Now, could I please go back to Japan now?" Taichi asked.

"Oh, alright. But call me when the wedding is due, okay?"

Taichi sighed, "Yes, mother."

* * *

"This is a lovely evening, isn't it Yula?" Jyou asked as he guided Yula to the gardens.

Dinner had just finished and Jyou has offered to walk with Yula. While her brothers are back inside the house, working.

"Yes." Yula answered.

Jyou gave a smirk.

"I heard that you're friends with Taichi Yagami… my, how lucky you are!" Jyou said.

"…You… you know him?" Yula asked.

"My, of course! Taichi's been a friend of mine for the longest time!"

"Really? What's he like?" Yula asked curiously.

And so, Jyou told him everything he knew about Taichi.

"He's… he's a bully back at high school?" Yula asked, surprised.

"Yes! Isn't that funny?" Jyou asked.

Yula laughed. "I could never imagine Taichi as a bully! He's really a sweet guy!"

"Yep, and a girl charmer too." Jyou added.

"Really? Did he have… you know, any girl friends?" Yula asked as both he and Jyou sat down on the bench.

"Only one. Her name's Sora." Jyou replied.

'Sora? That's the name he's calling me!'

"Oh… and who's this Sora?" Yula asked.

The night went by slowly as Jyou explained who Sora is. "…and that's why Taichi loved her very much."

"But… she died? That's so sad…" Yula said.

"I know. That's why he just settled with Maya. They were a family but rumors had it that Taichi wanted an abortion."

"WHAT?" Yula asked.

"People say that Taichi married Maya, the President of Japan's daughter just for the money. After all, that's all he ever wanted."

Yula sat in thought.

"That wouldn't be Taichi… Taichi is someone who really cares for everything… not money."

"Taichi… WAS a good man before. But now, he's just hiding from the truth… and believe me Yula, when I say this… I think Taichi's just using you to be happy."

"…why do you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the one who said it to me. He's been showering you gifts, coming over your house… don't you thin this is all going too fast? You guys just met two months ago!" Jyou said.

"He's using you as an escape route… some thing to hind upon his sadness…"

"Well, that's one way of putting it. Or another one is that he just wants your money. After all, I heard that the Yagami Enterprises hasn't been doing well lately. Their stock market's going down.

"….no… That can't be... I just... couldn't... belive that..."

"Yula... I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't intend on hurting your feelings..." Jyou explained as he held Yula's shoulders.

Yula looked at him.

"No, it's alright. I... I understand." Yula said as she laid her head on Jyou's chest.

"Are you alright?" Jyou asked with a smirk but with a worried tone.-a fake worried tone

"Let's just... forget about what we talked tonight, could we Mr. Kido?" Yula asked as she closed her eyes.

"Just call me Jyou, Yula." Jyou replied as he patted Yula's soft auburn hair.

"Thank you, Jyou."

"You're welcome, Yula."

* * *

TBC 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Chapter 24**

Author's Notes: I'm really thankful for all the reviews that had been coming my way. They really inspire me to go on and finish this story! Well… I can't say up until when the story will continue because I'm still pretty undecided but I think it will be around chapter 30. I'm already working on the next story is ever this story is done. By the way, is my story that confusing?

* * *

Taichi took the first flight back to Japan that early morning. He knew that he had been gone from Japan far too long. His mother had called him to go to Europe five days ago since she learned that he broke up with Maya. Fortunately with him, his mother agreed to this…divorce since, well… Sora's new family is way richer than them or Maya's family.

But of course, that wasn't what Tai was after for. He knew deep in his heart that he loves Sora or, Yula very much. After all, he lost her once, he can't loose her again.

Still, after spending two months with Yula, Taichi can never really explain why he changed so much. He knew that in the way he was treating Yula, it wasn't the same as he was treating Sora before.

_Maybe I'm just scared of loosing her again. Maybe that's what made me become softer and kinder towards her._

These maybe-s filled Taichi with worry. He knew that this was unlikely of him to be and do. But he had no choice, if he wants Sora back in his arms again, he has to do everything it takes to get her back.

Suddenly, his thoughts changed into another.

_Maya._

Taichi knew that Maya was too silent for her own good.

_I know she's planning something. C'mon, Maya. I'm not scared of you…_

Taichi knew that in order to get to Sora, he first has to finish off with Maya. That was the only choice he has. After all, he and Maya were already married for four years… in order to have a divorce… well, he better start planning on his moves to get her to sign the divorce papers…

_Great… I have to start of thinking something… after all, once Maya is away from my sleeves, Yula's back in my arms once more… _with that, Taichi smiled.

He didn't know how wrong he was to think that way.

* * *

Yula has been staying in the hospital for almost three days and she's been scared ever since. She knew that in order to go on with this operation, she has to remain strong. From time to time, her brothers would come by and visit her. Of course, her worry-rat big brother, Takuya, had been a real pest.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Yula?" Takuya asked as he put on his coat.

"I said, I'd be fine, big brother." Yula said with a heavy sigh as she felt her way towards him.

Takuya reached out to her hands and held it close to his chest. "You're operation is tonight… and I'm really sorry if none of your busy-body brothers can come."

Yula gave a small smile as she gave him a playful punch. "Just be sure to be here when I take off my blindfold."

"Yah, I promise." Takuya said as he placed a small kiss on Yula's forehead and turned to leave.

"Bye." Yula said as she turned around and made her way to the windows.

The fact that she was all alone in the operation made Yula more worried and scared. And now, she didn't know what to do.

A thought came over.

_Taichi._

She wasn't sure anymore about Taichi. She thought he was really kind and sweet for always doing things for her. But because of that, Yula felt that she was helpless.

And she hated that feeling.

And now, she doesn't care about him anymore. She thought Taichi was a good friend… why didn't even he tell him about him getting married and all?

_That's because he came rescuing you in your loneliness that you instantly fell for him the moment he stepped into your life._

She said angrily to herself.

That was the truth. She fell for Tai, the moment, he came to her house hat next morning. She thought he was someone who actually cared for her… but no! all he wanted was her money!

_I guess, money does make the world go round._

Yula couldn't believe that for the two months they've been together, never did Tai say that he was actually married or said something about it.

Yula felt betrayed because of that. She felt that at least, she had the right to know about it. But the fact that he used her for money… well, that actually hurted more.

But wait, those were only rumors.

But another thought pass.

"Jyou…" she said in a hoarse whisper.

Jyou and her had been getting really close with each other. And their friendship was really getting stronger by the minute as well. Jyou would come by her room whenever she felt lonely. And he came running in the room, when she would look for him.

Jyou had become her best friend.

And maybe… even more.

At first, she was lonely then Taichi came. Next she was lonely and scared, that's when Jyou came.

Who is in her heart now, then?

* * *

"Mr. Takenouchi! How are you?" Dr. Kido said as he saw Takuya rearing around the corner of the corridor.

"You could call me, Takuya, Jyou." Takuya said as both of them shook hands.

"Did you just come from Yula's room?" Jyou asked.

Takuya nodded. "She was really scared when I felt her, doctor. I think she was even more scared when I told her none of her brothers can't come."

"You can't come? Why?" Jyou asked, a little worried.

"Well… you know how busy our company is, Jyou. And well, we can't just leave it even if we wanted to." Takuya said sadly.

"Are you saying you rather worry about work over your sister?" Jyou asked with an angry expression. He couldn't believe that these…brothers even said they cared about her Yula…!

_My Yula?_

Takuya didn't reply to the question and stayed quiet. Moment later, he changed the subject. "Will the operation be a success?"

"it depends on Yula on how much she is willing to fight it." Jyou replied as he fixed his glasses.

Takuya nodded back. "Do me a favor, Jyou. Please… please make Yula have hope." And with that, he started walking away.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jyou muttered under his breath as walked around the corner.

Even if Jyou had only spent five days with Yula… he couldn't help but be amazed. Yula had actually changed him in so many damn ways. Now, Jyou doesn't only want her for his selfish needs, but wants her for her love.

_I think I'm actually falling for her…_

He was now in front of Yula's room. And a flash back of his conversation with Maya repeated in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_So, have you gotten her in bed already, Jyou?" Maya asked through her cell._

"_Shut up, Maya." Jyou replied as he hung up the phone._

_Once he did, the phone started to ring again. He gave in a sigh and answered it._

"_What is it, Maya?" he asked._

"_Tell me, Jyou… are you falling for her too?" she asked, quite seductively._

_Jyou blazed in fury and spat, "NO!" as he hung up once more._

_The phone started ringing again and out of frustration, he cut of the phone line._

_End of Flashback_

he couldn't believe it, but what Maya said could be true. Every time Jyou closes her eyes, he could see Yula's beautiful face smiling at him. His dreams of her consumed him every night as he itch to have a touch on her.

The door to Yula's room suddenly opened and out came Yula.

"Ow!" was Yula's initial reaction.

"Are you alright, Yula?" Jyou asked as he helped the fallen Yula.

"Jyou? Jyou is that you?" at the sound of his voice, Yula lit up.

"yes, it's me. What were you doing?" Jyou asked chuckling as Yula gave him a hug.

"I was too lonely so I decided to find you!" she said cheerfully.

"Well, now you did!" Jyou said happily as he scooped Yula up and walked back inside the room. He carefully laid her on her bed and put the blankets over her.

"You should be resting now, Yula. Your operations just some few hours away. You have to rest." Jyou said as he tucked her in.

"But I was too lonely in her." She replied childishly.

"Well, now that I'm here. You wouldn't be lonely anymore." He replied.

Yula gave him her thoughtful look. "Why is it that every time I feel lonely, you suddenly show up?"

"That's because I'm your friend and we have a special bond together."

"we do?"

"Of course, we do."

"How do you say that?"

"Because I care for you." Jyou said as he walked to the window and gazed out.

It was already raining very hard outside. Down on the streets, people were busy charging at each other to make their way home.

"You do?" Yula asked.

"Of course, I do. Who wouldn't fall for someone like you?" he asked in an irritated way.

Jyou was never a person who would confess his feelings towards anyone else. But what he feels for Yula… was really genuine. He hadn't met any other girl like her. Her flaming red hair was like the sun that sparkles his day. Her red orbs, were like gems that reminded him that he was special. Everything about Yula made him feel completely different.

And he hated it.

He hated the fact that he was beginning to fall in love with Yula.

He knew that he didn't deserve her… for all the things he has done, for all the errors he committed, and for all the mistakes he can never erase.

Yula was way too good for someone like him.

He doesn't deserve Yula's love or presence.

And he hated it.

He hated the fact that Yula has stepped in his life and made him someone so weak, someone so vulnerable, someone… who wasn't Jyou Kido before.

Jyou grew up in a place where violence was all around. That's how life was for him. He wished he could share his pain with someone. Or at least-

"Tell me about your past, Jyou…" Yula said softly.

With that, it was Jyou's turn to be surprised.

"what?" he asked again for confirmation if he had actually heard her right.

"Tell me about when you were a kid… well, you know… what you do… what you think… what you feel… c'mon, tell me. We're friends right? We share a bond. So I think it's fair you tell me something about yourself… you know too much about me already." Yula said.

Jyou thought for a while.

Will she able to bare it when he tell her the truth?

"I… I grew up in a bad place, Yula." Jyou said, trying to see what Yula would think of it.

"Well, then tell me. We're friends right? We should help each other." She said with a smile.

Jyou knew then and there that he could trust Yula with his deepest secret. His secret of growing up in a place where love doesn't exist and life was nothing but sadness and loneliness…

"My mother was a prostitute and my father was a handler. When they see each other at home, they always fight. And in the end, I always get thrown around because of it."

"why?"

"My father hated me because he said that he knew that I wasn't his real son. Since my mother was, after all, a prostitute, who sells her body to any man. He hated me for existing that's why when he's angry he trashes anything at me. That's why I have a lot of bruises all over my body. Pains that will never be erased…"

"My mother, didn't care about me either. Time to time she brings home a different man to sleep and lay with. Back when I was a kid, I thought that was actually fun since, well… she kept giggling and moaning with pleasure…"

Yula gave a laugh.

And Jyou smiled. "I know it was funny now that I think of it. But… because of that… I did things that well, can't be something proud of."

"Like what?"

"….I… take women for granted…"

Yula nodded back.

Jyou was more surprised.

"Aren't you scared that I'd… take advantage of you, Yula?" he asked.

"Why, will you?" Yula asked back with a smile as she sat up.

"No…" Jyou replied with a blush.

"See." Yula replied with a thumbs up and added, "what happened next?"

"I… well, tell women how awful they are and take advantage of them and have fun." He said.

"What do you feel after doing that?" Yula asked.

"I felt awful."

Yula smiled.

It was there and then did Jyou realized that… he never really wanted to take advantage of women… he just wants someone to fill up his loneliness inside of him.

"I guess… I was always too lonely… that's why I felt that I should do it… at times, I feel as if, my body is being taken over. As if I'm a different person already." Jyou confessed.

"I feel the same way too." Yula added.

"You do? How?" Jyou asked.

"Whenever I feel lonely, I wanted to hate the world for doing this to me. To take away my memory, and to take my sight away. But I realize soon after that… maybe, I was looking it at a wrong side. Maybe some knight in a shinning armor will come and save me. And then, I'll be a princess who will live happily ever after." Yula said.

Jyou smiled and walked towards Yula and took her hand.

"Do you think that knight would be me, Yula?" Jyou asked.

Yula looked at Jyou and raised her hands to his face. She hands moved around Jyou's face as she smiled. "I think you are…"

"Yula… I feel as if I don't deserve you… there were so many things I did in the past that-"

"They're in the past, Jyou."

"And I'm ashamed of them."

"I'm not." Yula replied.

"Because it makes up who you are now…" Yula added as she took Jyou's hand and placed it on her chest, right above her heart.

"Do you feel my heart?" she asked.

"Yes." Jyou replied.

"Whenever you're here… it beats such a lovely rhythm… you know, my heart never felt so safe for such a long time." Yula said.

"Not even with Taichi?" Jyou asked.

Yula shook her head.

"Jyou, I don't want you to be ashamed of the past. And I also want you to know that I trust you…"

Jyou smiled widely as he hugged Yula.

"I'm really happy I met you, Yul. I really am."

* * *

TBC

Please Read and Review!


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"Hey Yul. It's almost time." Jyou said as he went in the room where Yula was staying.

Yula mutely nodded.

Jyou sensed her fear and quickly walked to her side. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Of course. You are the one who's going to operate me, right?" Yula asked.

This time, it was Jyou who mutely nodded.

"I trust you, Jyou." Yula said as her hand reached for Jyou's.

Jyou gave a sigh. "Yula… I know that last night, I told you about my past and I have to say that, I really appreciate what you told me."

Yula shook her head. "I didn't say that because I have to, Jyou. I said that because that's what I feel."

Jyou smiled as he brought his hands to caress Yula's face.

"But there's much more I have to say." Jyou explained.

"Like?" Yula asked.

Jyou took a deep breath and told her everything he wanted to tell her.

In the end of the conversation, Yula now knew about Maya and Jyou's plans. But further more, she had learned about her and Taichi's past.

"I'm…I'm Sora?" she asked.

"I know you can't remember it, Yula. But yes, you are Sora." Jyou said.

Yula started to rise from her seat and walked towards the window.

"Why are you telling this to me, Jyou?" she asked.

"You said that you trust me….and I trust you as well. I just couldn't live the fact that…we might be living lies together if I didn't tell you the truth." Jyou said as he fixed his glasses and looked away.

"You probably will hate me….but I was prepared for it. I know that once you get your eyesight back, so will your memories… I just don't want you to hate me, Yula. I want you to be happy… I-"

"Enough, Jyou…." Yula said.

"But Sora, I-" Jyou tried to protest as he stood up from where he was sitting.

Yula turned around and hugged Jyou.

And tears started to fall.

"I'm really scared, Jyou. I really am. All the people who I thought cared for me… my brothers… Takuya, Lee, Takato and Tommy… and even Taichi… they're not here. I feel so alone. I feel so useless and lonely. But.. you're here. You're the one who eased my pain and made me feel better. I can't be thankful enough for what you gave me, Jyou. You gave me comfort, you gave me shelter, you gave me friendship and you gave me hope." Yula said.

"Yula, I… as I said before, I just want you to e happy." Jyou replied as he returned Yula's hug and smiled.

"That's why I want to tell you, that I'm not angry with you." Yula said.

"you're not angry with me?" Jyou asked as he pulled away from Yula's hug.

Yula shook her head.

"Not even and itsy bitsy bit of anger?" Jyou asked, chuckling.

Yula gave a thought. "Maybe an itsy bit." She answered.

"You're really great, Yula." Jyou said as she ruffled Yula's hair.

"Stop it, Jyou. You're making me like a kid." Yula said as she laughed.

Jyou laughed as well but stopped momentarily when he heard his phone ringing.

"Why won't you answer it?" Yula asked when she heard that the phone rang and rang and Jyou didn't answer.

Jyou hesitated for a while.

"Jyou?" Yula asked once more.

"It's Maya." Jyou answered finally.

"So? Answer it." Yula said.

"I'm already guilty for everything I have done, Yul. I just don't think that answering her phone would make me feel better. Besides, there's an operation waiting for you." Jyou said as he lead Yula to sit on the wheelchair he had brought in.

his cell continued to ring, so Jyou took it out and laid it on Yula's bed.

"You ready?" Jyou asked before he pushed the wheelchair.

"Just be sure that…when you want to test if I can see again, I want to see you first."

Jyou laughed and agreed.

* * *

the four brothers ran through the hospital corridors and in into Yula's room.

"She's not here!" Takato said, panicking.

"Maybe she went to the operation room already." Lee explained.

Takuya took control of the situation and looked outside the room. He saw a nurse walking by and pulled her. "Where's the patient here?" he asked.

"Ms. Yula Takenouchi? She was transferred to another hospital for the operation." She answered.

"Which hospital?" Takuya asked eagerly.

"I-I don't know…" the nurse answered.

"How can you not know? You're a nurse for crying out loud!" Takuya yelled at her.

The nurse backed off from him and said shakingly, "I'll… I'll check it in the front." , and quickly left.

"Takuya… you're being too harsh to that poor girl." Lee said.

"Why the hell was she transferred to a different hospital?" Takuya asked.

"Didn't you know?" Tommy asked.

"What do you think, Tommy?" Takuya shot back at him, angrily.

Just then, a familiar face appeared.

"Where the hell have you been?" Takuya asked, angrier.

"I went to Europe. My mother wanted me to go there." Taichi answered.

"Where's Sora?" he quickly added as he saw the empty room.

"Who knows…" Takuya muttered under his breath as he walked off.

"Excuse our brother, Taichi… he's really in a bad mood today." Tommy said.

"I could see that. what happened, anyway?" Taichi asked as he went inside the room.

"We came here to see Yula for her operation but when we got here, the nurse told us that she was transferred to another hospital." Takato explained.

"So that's why he was angry…he didn't know about this, huh?" Taichi asked with a sly grin.

The other three brothers nodded.

Suddenly, a phone started to ring again.

The three looked at each other, then to Taichi who looked back. Taichi then turned to the sound and saw Jyou's phone on Yula's bed.

He picked it up and answered it.

"Jyou! Why the hell aren't you answering my calls! I've been waiting for you in the lobby since yesterday!"

"Maya?"

there was silence from the other line, then it finally spoke, "T-Taichi?"

and before the brothers can say anything else, Taichi had sprung out from the room.

* * *

Maya quickly ran away from where she was standing when Taichi answered her call.

"What as Taichi doing here so fast? He was supposed to be in Europe." She said as she darted off from the main entrance and called a cab.

"Taichi will kill me when he sees me… he knows well enough that I'm doing something again…. He sent spies after me!" Maya thought as she raised her hand for a cab to stop.

A cab finally stopped but before she could even get in, a strong grip pulled her away.

"Taichi."

* * *

a day had already passed now, Yula is sitting in her room, waiting for Jyou to come.

The door opened and closed. "Jyou?" she asked.

"Awake now, I see…." Jyou replied.

"Excited?" he added.

Yula nodded her head.

"Your brothers were looking for you… I called back to the Odaiba Hospital..." Jyou said but stopped.

"What happened?" she asked.

Jyou gave a small laugh. "Takuya caused a scene and a riot because he couldn't find you."

"Maybe I was wrong about him for not caring enough for you." He added.

Yula smiled from ear to ear. "Who else was there?"

"Lee, Takato, Tommy… and even Taichi was there." Jyou said as he watched Yula's expression who smiled even wider.

"I looked into where Taichi had gone to… I learned that her mother had demanded him to go and see her. I also heard that Taichi is getting ready with the divorce papers for Maya." Jyou said.

Yula nodded.

"He really wants to be with you, Sora." Jyou said.

"I'm not Sora anymore, Jyou. I'm Yula… and because of that, I don't care about what Taichi is about to do… I couldn't care less." Yula said as she smiled again.

"All that maters for me right now, is to be able to see you." She added.

Jyou was surprised and blushed.

"Shall we wait for your brothers to come?" he asked.

"No. you can take them off now." Yula said.

* * *

Taichi was now sitting together with Takuya, Lee, Takato and Tommy on the limo that was driving them to Tokyo Hospital. They just arrived to Tokyo, an hour ago and they hurriedly took a limo to drive them.

Taichi remembered the significant event that happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Maya! What are you doing here?" Taichi asked abruptly as Maya tried to get free from his grasp._

"_Let me go, Tai!" she screamed._

"_Maya!" Taichi yelled and forced Maya to look at him, holding both her shoulders._

_Maya looked away._

"_Stay away from Sora, Maya. Stay. Away. From. Her." Taichi demanded._

"_You cant make me, Taichi. I'm going to kill Sora…whatever it takes… just to get you back." She replied._

"_Cant you understand that I don't love you! I love Sora!"_

"_That's why I'm going to kill her… so you'll have to turn back to me again."_

"_I'll never let you do what you want." Taichi said._

_Maya snickered. "That's what you think. I know that by now… Sora's dying." _

"_WHAT?" _

"_The doctor Takuya got… is Jyou. You remember him don't you Tai?" _

"_Jyou? …he's the sick man who raped Mimi!" Taichi said as realization hit him._

"_Great. You remembered." Maya said, smiling sinisterly._

"_Maya… I swear. If you did anything to Sora… I'll-"_

"_You'll what? You can't do anything to me, Tai. And you know it. You cant even produce the divorce contract. So legally, you're still my husband." Maya said as she pushed Tai's hands away from her and crossed her arms._

"_You're still mine, Tai. I still have the last laugh." Maya said as she kissed Taichi roughly_

_Taichi pushed her away. "never underestimate me, Maya. I make things happen, remember that." Taichi said sternly, then he walked away._

_End of flashback_

"I can't believe how stupid I am to believe that man!" Takuya said angrily as he banged his fists on the car seat.

"You should have banged your fist on the window, Takuya. That way… it'll hurt." Taichi said sarcastically.

"Hn." Takuya replied as he looked away.

"Don't worry, big brother. I'm sure Yula's alright." Takato said.

"How sure are you?" Taichi asked.

"Very sure." Takato replied cheerfully.

"And why is that?" Taichi asked.

"Because I can feel Yula all the time." Takato replied once again.

Taichi asked a brow. "Why? Are you twins or something?"

"Exactly!" Takato said.

"You're twins? I never knew that…" Taichi said with a thought.

"That's because no one really knows except the family. That's why we never told anyone about it anymore." Takato explained.

"so… you feel what she feels and vice versa?" Taichi asked.

"Well… I feel what she feels but I don't know if vice versa… but I think not…" Takato said.

"So tell me… what does she feel right now?" Taichi asked, very curious.

Takato laughed. "It doesn't work that way, Taichi. I only feel when she's in pain or in danger. Other emotions never occur to me."

"I just hope she's okay." Taichi said.

"That's a sure fact." Takato said as he gave a slap on Taichi's back.

"So, Taichi. What are you going to do about the divorce papers?" Lee asked.

"I'm not sure myself. Maya and her family is really very powerful… in order to get the divorce papers, I need her to agree to it as well." Taichi said.

"Cant we just kill her?" Tommy asked playfully.

"Tommy!"

"I was just kidding, brothers." Tommy replied with a grin.

"But I'll think of a plan. I want Sora back… and I'll do anything and whatever it takes to get her."

* * *

Jyou started to remove the bandages around Yula.

"Nervous?" Jyou asked as the last strip was taken off.

"Yes." Yula said.

"Well, as they say, if you desire to know what's ahead, you have to have the courage to accept it." Jyou said happily.

Yula nodded and slowly opened her eyes.

"Jyou?" she asked uncertainly.

"So, how do I look?" Jyou asked.

"A man with blue hair and glasses… not too shabby." Yula answered as Jyou hugged her.

"I can see again, Jyou. I really can see again." She said happily.

"YULA/SORA!"

the door bust open and in came five men.

"Stay away from her, Jyou." Taichi said angrily.

"we meet again, Tai." Jyou said as he greeted them.

"You have no right to take my sister away." Takuya said.

"I think I do have the right to do it, Takuya." Jyou said.

"It's Mr. Takenouchi." Takuya corrected.

Jyou arched a brow.

"Actually, I do. As I stated on the contract, I have to transfer Yula to this hospital for her operation."

"Then why did you let her stay in Odaiba hospital?" Tommy asked.

Jyou laughed. "You really didn't read the contract, didn't you? I put Yula there because there wasn't enough room in Tokyo Hospital for her."

The five men looked at each other.

Taichi walked towards Yula who was sitting up in the bed.

"Sor- I mean, Yula. Are you okay?' he asked.

Yula looked at him and smiled childishly. "I never saw anyone with a hair as bushy as yours! Are you Taichi?"

Taichi looked speechless, then looked at Jyou who grinned back.

"Yula! You can see again!" Tommy wailed happily as he hugged Yula.

Yula laughed. "I missed you too, Tommy… and you've grown a lot taller too…"

* * *

TBC 


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Chapter 26**

Here's the next chapter… but I have to warn all Taiora fans for this chap… well… you might not want it but… don't worry, it will end soon!

* * *

Yula gave each one inside the room a smile. She was so happy. She never knew how right it felt to actually see again.

"Yula! You can see! You can see!" Tommy wailed as he gave Yula a big hug.

Yula returned the hug and smiled. "Yes… and I'm happy to see you too, Tommy."

Jyou nodded and was about to leave when Taichi stopped him.

"I know what your plans are, Jyou. And I won't let you get away that easily." He threatened.

Jyou looked at Taichi, then laughed. "Did Maya tell you that? Or did you just figured it out yourself?" he asked.

Taichi narrowed his eyes. "I know who you are, Jyou. I'll never forget what you did to Mimi."

Jyou arched a brow and looked at him skeptically. "Is that what this is all about?"

"I won't let you hurt Sora." Taichi said angrily.

"It's Yula." Jyou corrected.

"It's Sora! And you have no right to call her Yula, anyways!" Taichi growled as he punched Jyou right in the face.

Both of them came rolling on the floor. Taichi punching Jyou, Jyou not doing anything at all.

"Stop it!" Yula pleaded as she stood up from her bed and tried to restrain Jyou, but before she can even get close to them, her brothers shielded her away.

"This is their fight, Yula. Leave them alone." Takuya said.

"No." Yula said firmly as she pushed herself thru her brothers and yanked Taichi away from Jyou.

Taichi looked at her in surprise as Yula knelt beside Jyou and tried to tend his wounds.

"Sora, don't let that man fool you. He's not what he seems. He's a bad man, a very bad man wh-"

"How can you say that when you don't even know him?' Yula asked as he cut off what Taichi was saying.

"I know who he is and what he has done. He's-"

"There. You said it yourself. You know what he has done. But prior to that, do you know anything else about him?" Yula asked.

Taichi didn't reply after that and just looked back at Yula who was glaring angrily at him.

"I know that we used to be in love, Taichi. But that was the past. That was when I was Sora. But now, I'm not Sora anymore. I'm Yula." Yula said as she looked at Jyou.

"How did you know about that, Yula?" Lee asked.

"Jyou told me. He told me all the bad things he has done like raped girls…take in their weaknesses and abuse them." Yula said.

"And that doesn't bother you at all?" Takato asked, quite worried where his sister is going to do.

"Not at all." Yula answered.

"Truthfully, I was really happy when Jyou opened up to me… then and there, I felt that… I was needed… I was cared of… he didn't hesitate to tell me anything… and, that's what I was deprived of. For the whole four years that I lost my sight, I felt I was facing a world full of lies. You never knew what I felt just being surrounded by darkness. It was lonely. It was irritating. I felt so pitied that I hated myself for living." Yula continued.

"When I met Taichi… I was happy I found someone who can become my friend. Honestly, I thought I had fallen for you, Taichi. Because you were always there when I needed you… when I was sad, you'll comfort me. When I'm lonely, you give me company and we'll play all day. I was really happy."

"I did that because I love you, Sora. I really do and-"

"Then why did you get married? You could have waited for me, Taichi. If I were Sora now… I would have done the same thing. If you're saying you love me so much, then, you should have waited." Yula replied.

"I did. I did, Sora. I really did. But-"

"But Maya tricked you, didn't she? And you feel for it." Yula added as she looked at Jyou.

"As I said a while ago, Jyou told me everything. And when I was with him for the last week, I felt that I needed him more than anything else. Because he… he was able to fill the whole in my heart that no one could ever fill."

Jyou smiled as he brought his arms to hug Yula. "I think it's the other way around, Yula. You're the one who gave light and hope in my life. Because of you, I changed."

"NO! Sora, you're wrong! You're just confused over your feelings. You love me, not Jyou!" Taichi wailed, trying his might to convince Sora that he is the one she loves and not Jyou.

"Taichi… I'm sorry. But as I said a while ago, Sora might have loved you. But Yula… Yula doesn't." Yula tried to explain as she walked towards Taichi.

"No! Sora, you have to believe me! I love you too much! I can't loose you again! As I said before, I'll follow you wherever you go. Even if you go to hell, I'll follow you!" Taichi said as he gave Yula a tight squeeze.

"Taichi, Taichi…" Takuya tried to say.

"Taichi, I'm sorry." Yula said as she tried to break away from Taichi's grip.

But Taichi wouldn't let Sora go. He just kept repeating the words, "Sora, I love you.", over and over again.

"Taichi, please let me go…" Yula pleaded as tears welded in her eyes.

"No, no… I'll never let you go… I've let you go once, I can never do that again…" Taichi said as his own tears starts falling.

"There he is! Arrest him!" a voice said as a woman came inside the room.

Before Taichi could even know what was happening, two strong arms gripped him and pulled him away.

"Wha-? Maya?" Taichi asked as he saw Maya standing by the door with a smile on her face.

But her smile slowly disappeared as she saw Yula looking at her.

Jyou came in between them and held Yula close to him. Maya narrowed her eyes on the both of them.

"Bring Taichi to my house. He's been running away from me far too long." Maya ordered the guards.

"Yes ma'am." They said as they complied.

"Sora!" Taichi screamed as he was pulled out of the room.

"Taichi…" Yula said in a hoarse whisper as she looked at Jyou, then to her brothers.

"We'll try bailing him out… but we're not so sure if we could…" Lee said as he went out of the room after Taichi. Takato followed and then, Tommy.

"Yula." Takuya called.

Yula looked at her brother who was looking straight at her. "It was all my fault this mess started. I'm sorry." He said.

"No, brother. Please, please don't think that way." Yula tried to say and begged. She knew that her brother always meant well for her and even if she was lonely and sad, she never blamed it on her brothers.

"No. it's my fault and I have to accept the responsibilities. I will fix this mess, no matter what it takes." Takuya said as he too, left the room.

Yula sighed sadly as Jyou cupped her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Yul. I'm sure everything will be alright." Jyou said as he smiled at her.

Yula smiled weakly.

She knew that her feelings for Jyou seemed to grow stronger each time she sees him. But the fact that she was also Sora, made her believe that she still has feelings for Taichi as well.

'But no. I'm Yula right now. I'm not Sora… Sora has died long time ago… now, now I'm Yula.' Yula thought to herself but before she could think of another thing, Jyou spoke to her.

"Yula… I know you still care for Taichi."

"Wha-What are you saying?" Yula asked in surprise as she saw the concerned look in Jyou's face.

"Yula… no matter what you do…you're still Sora inside and out." Jyou explained.

"But that was before, Jyou!" Yula protested.

Jyou shook his head.

"Even if it was the past, Yula… you can never say that it still wasn't you…" Jyou said.

"Jyou, I-"

"No, Yula. I know that you're torn between your feelings for me and Taichi. And if it hurts me much to let you go, I'm willing to do it just to make you happy." Jyou said.

"But you don't understand! It's you I like, not him!" Yula said as she hugged Jyou as if she was not going to let him go.

"Yula… I-" before Jyou could ever continue, he felt so warm and right deep inside of him.

It was then that he realized that Yula had kissed him. As much as he want to deny the affections Yula is giving him, he gave in. Because Jyou knows that deep inside his heart, he truly loves Yula. He's willing to do anything for her now.

He learned what it was to accept, to grow, to love and to receive. Feelings he never knew existed made him different…and it was all thanks to Yula.

Yula, who was able to make him his new self and was someone who had warmed up everything inside of him. Even if he was willing to let Yula go just to make her happy, Yula doesn't seem to see that light.

So… he was willing to take the risk.

'I'm sorry, Taichi. I know you and Sora may be right together… but Yula and I might be right as well…'

* * *

"What are you doing to me, Maya?" Taichi yelled as he was thrown inside 'their' room.

The guards looked at Taichi glaringly but pitifully as well.

"Leave us." Maya ordered as she came into the room, eyes hard as stone.

The next thing Taichi heard was the click of the door and he turned his head to Maya.

"I told you that I never want to come back here." Taichi said.

"Why?" Maya asked as she made her way towards Taichi.

Taichi grunted. "It holds too much painful memories." He said.

SLAP!

Taichi's head didn't move after that as he tried to take in what just happened. Maya had slapped him.

"Do you know how much I love you, Taichi?" Maya screamed.

"I love you too damn much!" she added.

"Then if you love me, you'll let me go." Taichi replied.

"Taichi." Maya called to him.

Taichi didn't dare look at her.

"Taichi." Maya called again, this time more fierce and cold.

But the same way, Taichi didn't respond back.

"TAICHI!" Maya screamed at him.

"Honestly, Maya… I don't know who you are anymore… I don't understand why you kept doing this to my life. If what you say is true… that you love me, then why don't you let me go? You knew from the start that I never did love you… and you know that I could never love you back… so, why are you doing this?"

"Because I'll make you mine…whatever it takes… even if I have to kill Sora…again…" Maya said as she stood up, took a knife from one of the tray of fruits and stabbed herself.

Taichi just stared at her in horror and quickly went to her.

"MAYA!" he yelled as he tried to hold her up.

Maya snickered. "I always have things my way, Taichi… remember that."

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Maya screamed.

In instant, guards came barging in.

"I didn't do it!" Taichi said.

But the guards didn't believe him.

Taichi was holding the knife at his hands… while he was busy looking over Maya's stabbed wound, Maya had carefully put the knife she used to stab herself inside Taichi's coat.

* * *

"He was what?" Yamato asked out loud at Ryo's news.

"It's that Maya's fault…" Ryo replied as he slumped over his chair in his office.

"What are we going to do now, Yama?" Ryo asked as he looked around his office.

"I thought that finally… Taichi could have the happiness he wants. We all got ours…so why does Taichi can't have his, right? Was I expecting too much? He only wants to have Sora back…" Ryo said disbelievingly as he shrunk his hands into his hair.

"Unfortunately… he can't have Sora as well."

"…Takuya?" Yama and Ryo asked as Takuya entered Ryo's office.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked, a bit confused to what Takuya was trying to say.

"Sora's dead… she died a long time ago…" Takuya said as he entered the room and walked towards Yama and Ryo.

"What?" Ryo asked in more confusion.

"I think what he's trying to say is that the memory of Sora has died… and is now in replace of Yula." Yama explained.

"Oh. So?" Ryo asked.

"Yula is in love with Jyou."

* * *

"Yula, let's go." Jyou called as he opened his car door for Yula.

"Okay, coming…" Yula said as she went down from the hospital steps and looked around.

"It feels so good to be finally…."

"free?" Jyou added.

Yula nodded as she entered the car.

"I can't believe that I'm on my way to home… I really miss seeing it…" Yula said.

Jyou nodded back.

He started the car and rove off to Yula's mansion, an hour drive.

Minutes passed without any of them saying a word.

"Is something wrong, Jyou?" Yula asked.

"Nothing." Jyou replied.

"There's something wrong. Tell me, what is it?" Yula persisted.

"I was just thinking." Jyou finally said.

"About?" Yula asked once more.

"…"

"Tell me, Jyou. Please?" Yula asked as she looked at Jyou with a smile.

"…."

The car stopped as the traffic light turned red.

Jyou still didn't say a word.

Yula smiled within her as she moved to Jyou and kissed him on the cheek, but before she can even sit back, Jyou had pulled her again to a tight kiss.

They were so much into the kiss that Jyou had almost forgotten that they were in his car. Instinct took place and he fumbled Yula's blouse, but stopped when he heard the sound of cars beeping behind him.

"S-sorry…" he muttered under his breath as he broke the kiss and stepped on the gas.

Yula turned bright red as she reminisced what just happened. She couldn't believe that she actually went that far with Jyou.

'I truly love him… Oh, god, I really do…'

"So…what were you thinking?" Yula asked.

"You really won't give up, huh?" Jyou asked with a small laugh.

Yula blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"So, what were you thinking?"

"…I was thinking of your brothers…" Jyou finally confessed.

"My brothers? What about them?" Yula asked.

"I think they hate me, Yula." Jyou explained.

"What do you mean? They don't hate you." Yula said with a laugh. Her brothers couldn't hate Jyou…right?

"They don't trust me…so obviously, they hate me." Jyou said.

"Why do you say that they don't trust you?" Yula asked.

Jyou motioned Yula to look at the rear mirror where a black car was following them.

"Who're they?" she asked.

"Your body guards."

"I have body guards? Since when?" Yula asked.

"Since you got blind. Didn't you know?' Jyou asked as he looked at her.

"no…" Yula said, a bit angry as she looked down.

Then, looked at Jyou, as if she was going to tell him something.

"I know… I'll loose them…" Jyou said with a smirk as he put on his seat belt and did the same for Yula.

"Hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay." Yula said.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost them? How could you loose them!" Lee yelled as Yula's bodyguards reported what happened.

"This isn't good…what if Jyou did something to her…" Takato murmured…

it had been almost 12 hours since Yula disappeared along with Jyou and her brothers aren't actually pleased.

Tommy looked at the clock beside him, it read 3:45am.

"And you tell us just now?" Lee bellowed again.

"…we…we tried to look for her again, sire." one of the men said.

"I don't give a goddamn business! You should have reported first!" Takuya yelled.

"If anything-!" before Takuya could even continue,

Yula arrived.

* * *

well, how was it! I'm trying to end Meteor Garden…so as I said before… it might be until chapter 30. I'm working on a next story, so watch out for it. Of course, it's still Taiora! Anyways, the next chapter will tell what happened to Yula, Jyou and Taichi for the last 12 hours since they met.

Anyways, review please! Thanks!


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Hello everyone! I know that this is kind of unusual for me to actually update twice in a week, but I'm trying to finish Meteor Garden as soon as possible so I can start with my next story. By the way, this chapter has to be rated R… so please be warned. Enjoy!

* * *

"Here we are…" Jyou said as he parked his car inside a parking lot. 

Yula smiled as she got off Jyou's car. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Jyou asked with a surprised smile as he too, got out of his car.

"For…losing those guys for me." Yula replied.

"Geez, Yula. You should know by now that I would do anything for you…" Jyou said as he held Yula's hand.

"…anything… for me?" Yula asked in a whisper as a deep shade of red crossed her face.

"Anything, Yula… I saved you from those bodyguards of yours so you could be free. I know how cooped up you must've felt when you realized that you were always being followed and guarded." Jyou said as he led Yula inside an elevator.

"To tell you the truth…" Yula started as the elevator went up.

"When you told me that we were being followed by those guards my brothers hired… I really started to hate them. I couldn't believe that my brothers wouldn't let me be on my own… it's hard to think that after all these years… they still think of me as a child… and as someone who needed to be taken care of." Yula added, unknown to Jyou that she was already near tears.

"I know. I know how it feels to be cooped up in a cage and being-"

but before Jyou could even continue what he was supposed to say next, Yula hugged him tightly and started to cry.

"You! You were the only one who actually treated me fairly… you were the only one who understood me wholeheartedly, Jyou. Only you!"

Jyou smiled softly. "That's why I'm here… to be with you…" Jyou said as he captured Yula's lips into his own.

The elevator door opened and Jyou led Yula out of the elevator still entrapped in their kiss.

"Yula…" Jyou said as he broke away from the kiss.

"Hmm…?" Yula asked, a dazed from the kiss Jyou had given her.

"I need to open the door first… we'll continue this later." Jyou said with a mocking smile as he saw the look Yula had.

Yula nodded quickly and turned away.

Both of them entered Jyou's flat. It was darkly lit but very fancy. There were rugs around, antique pieces furniture, and Zen creations around the room.

"What do you think?" Jyou asked.

"It's…beautiful." Yula said wistfully as she sat on the red velvet sofa.

"I'll go change first, okay?" Jyou said quickly as he went into his room.

Yula was left on his living room, thinking.

This was the second time this day that Jyou had kissed him. One was in the car, and another just back there in the elevator. Yula couldn't help but blush to the thought. She couldn't hide the fact that she does hold special feelings for Jyou and that truly, she did care for him.

Yula would do anything for Jyou right now…

Yes, she would.

'Because I really do love him…' Yula thought with a smile.

Jyou was the only person who treated Yula the way she wanted to be treated. Jyou never pitied her, but instead gave her strength. Jyou never said comforting words to her, instead he was always sincere and truthful towards her.

'Am I really in love with him..?' Yula asked to herself as she looked around the living room.

She spotted a picture frame by the tableside and took it gingerly.

What she saw made her eyes widened.

It was a picture of her…nearly eight years ago.

* * *

"Yula?" Jyou called as he went out of his room, wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt.

"Yeah?" Yula asked in return.

Jyou entered the living room and saw Yula holding his picture of her.

"When did you have this?" Yula asked with an arched brow.

Jyou smiled as he walked towards her. "I took it." He replied simply.

"When?" Yula asked as she looked at the picture.

'So this is what I look like before.'

That picture of her was when she was back in high school at Entei, she could be clearly seen smiling happily but something caught Yula's eyes…it was ripped apart.

"Why is this ripped? Who was at the other side of it, Jyou?" Yula asked.

Instead of answering her question, Jyou pulled Yula to another kiss, fiercer than the other two he had given her.

Yula's eyes went wide open in shock as she felt the intensity of the kiss Jyou was giving her. But she did not protest at all, instead, Yula replied.

It was as if Jyou was feeding Yula…feeding her everything she never had.

Jyou hands went around Yula's waist to hold her close, while Yula kept her arms on Jyou's chest. They remained like that for a few more minutes until they finally ran out of breath and broke apart.

"Did you like that?" Jyou asked Yula.

Yula meekly nodded with a blushed face as she looked away.

"Stop looking away from me, Yula…" Jyou reprimanded as he cupped Yula's face to face him.

"I… I can't help it. I feel embarrassed." Yula replied honestly.

Jyou gave a small laugh, his arms still encircling Yula's waist, and Yula still had her arms on Jyou's chest.

"This is just like dancing… I lead, you follow." Jyou said.

"But, I don't know how to dance." Yula protested, getting really nervous to where this conversation was leading them.

"Then, I'll show you." Jyou replied.

Yula had thought Jyou will be teaching her how to dance but she was wrong…

Jyou had sunk his mouth over to Yula, which caught her in surprise. She closed her eyes once more to savor the taste of Jyou's lips but she was more surprised when she felt something moving inside.

"Jy-"

Jyou didn't let Yula protest and held her closer to him, tracing his tongue all over Yula's mouth and gripping her hard to him.

"Jy!"

Yula tried to push him away but Jyou had moved his left arms around Yula's body, and his right on her butt. Making Yula more scared than she was with his actions, Yula decided to follow whatever Jyou was doing.

She tried to enjoy the moment of pleasure Jyou was giving her. She slid her arms around his neck and slid her tongue in Jyou as well.

Jyou moaned in pleasure to what Yula did and in response, started rubbing his hands on Yula's butt.

Yula's eyes shot wide open and saw that she and Jyou weren't in the living room anymore.

They were in his bedroom!

Yula grew panicked and started to push away from Jyou once more.

This time, Jyou complied.

"Jyou, I-"

"You were great, Yul." Jyou said as he kissed the corner of Yula's right eye.

"You better sleep and rest, I'll just buy us something to eat, okay?" Jyou said as he left the room and closed it.

Yula was left in the room, more speechless and confuse than before.

* * *

Yula had indeed fallen asleep in Jyou's room and when she saw that the clock read 7:30pm, she grew alarmed. 

"I better go home now." She said to no one in particular as she walked her way towards the door, only to find it locked.

"JYOU!" she yelled, banging the door.

'Could Jyou have done this purposely…?'

Yula's thoughts went racing in his head. She didn't know what else to do. She was afraid…really afraid of what Jyou is thinking and…will be doing.

She heard the door clicked and opened.

"Jyou!" Yula said as Jyou appeared in a tuxedo.

"How are you…? Did you sleep well?" Jyou asked.

"Why did you lock the door?" Yula asked.

"I prepared dinner for us, c'mon." Jyou said as he grabbed hold of Yula's hand and forced her to sit down.

The whole flat was dark, and the only lights that were seen were the two candles by the dining table.

"Jyou, you didn't answer my question." Yula asked, more tightly.

"Now, let's eat." Jyou said happily as he sat down on the other side of the table and started to eat.

Yula didn't touch her food.

"Don't you like your food, Yula?" Jyou asked as he noticed Yula not touching her food.

"Jyou, what's wrong with you?" Yula asked, near tears.

"You…you aren't yourself." Yula said as tears fell.

Jyou's face turned stern as he stood up from his seat, walked towards Yula and pulled her up to face him.

"This…is who I really am." Jyou said in a menacing smile, then caught Yula's lips to his once again.

This time, Yula knew that something was wrong and she tried to feel the fork on the table. But before she could even reach it, Jyou had grabbed her hand.

"That's a bad girl, Yula…" Jyou said as he let Yula go.

Yula stumbled down the chair and tried to get up once again.

She ran towards the door, but Jyou caught her waist and whirled her to face him.

"I believe you're going the wrong way, Yula…" Jyou said.

"You should be going to our room." Jyou added.

'Our room? What does he mean by that?'

Yula's face fell as Jyou kissed her once more. She didn't feel any love or passion in the kiss Jyou had given her…what she felt was…lust and lust.

She felt Jyou's hands looming around her body, examining her figure.

"Jyou!" Yula shouted.

Jyou stopped.

"Don't you want what we're doing?" he asked.

"NO." Yula said, tears falling.

"This is wrong!" she added.

"Why? This isn't wrong. Why is it wrong?" Jyou asked as he slowly moved towards her.

Yula backed away and closed her eyes to shake her head.

"This is wrong, Jyou. This is terribly wrong! You shouldn't do this to me. We shouldn't even be doing this!" Yula said as she looked at Jyou.

She tried to search his eyes…to search for the Jyou she knew before…but there was nothing…

"Jyou, please! Listen to me!" Yula pleaded.

"I am listening to you…" Jyou said with a smile.

"I lobe you, Yula." He added.

"…I love you too, Jyou. But this isn't the right thing to do to prove it." Yula explained.

"Oh yes, it is… I'll make love to you, Yula. A love that will never banish… then, we will be together forever. Taichi will be gone…and you will be mine." Jyou said menacingly.

Yula shook her head.

"This shouldn't be happening." Yula said but suddenly stopped as she felt the wall behind her.

And Jyou was directly in front of her.

There was nowhere to go.

Jyou smiled wider and placed his hands on Yula's shoulders.

"as I said to Maya before… she gets Taichi… I get you…"

and with that, Jyou kissed her once more. His wet kisses trailed Yula's ears, then down her neck and up once more to her nose, mouth and chin.

"You're tasty… the tastiest…" Jyou said as he licked his lips.

"You're disgusting." Yula spat at him.

"Oh? Am I?" Jyou asked mockingly.

"I don't understand why I ever fell for you." Yula said.

"One reason. Because you pitied me." Jyou said as he kissed her once more on the mouth and traced his way down to her neck.

Yula cried in tears…she couldn't move…she couldn't think. There was one thing in her head that lingers…she was betrayed…and she wants Taichi…

"Tai…" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Jyou asked angrily as he heard Taichi's name.

Yula looked at him and said, "I said Taichi."

"Why you-"

"And the name's Sora!" Yula said.

"So now, you think you can just go back to being Sora again and win Taichi back and-"

"That's where you're wrong. I never lost my memory… I… I just pretended I did because… because I hated Taichi for what he has done… and I… I just wanted to get back at him… and-"

"So now you're saying you never loved me?" Jyou asked angrily.

Sora shook her head. "I… I loved you as a big brother and a friend… but never someone I'd spent my life with… I… I love Tai." Sora said.

Jyou's face look angrier every second.

"You used me!"

"I didn't! at first I thought I did fell in love with you… but the way you kiss me… it isn't… it isn't the same thing when Tai did it to me… it was just a moment ago that I realized that… I really did love Tai… and… and I want to be with him." Sora said with a smile.

"Well… too late!" Jyou said angrily as he tossed Sora to the floor.

Sora screamed as she felt the cold marble under her. Then she felt strong hands gripping and pinning her down.

"You're not going anywhere, Sora. As I said a while ago, you're mine." Jyou said as he scooped Sora up.

Sora went ballistic and started to get free but when she finally thought that Jyou had let her go, she felt the soft bed beneath her.

Sora quickly sat up but then saw that Jyou was already taking his tuxedo and shirt off.

Sora jumped out of bed but was thrown back once more, this time, Jyou was pinning her with his own body.

"I want you, Sora. And I always get what I want." Jyou whispered in her ear and he kissed her again.

Sora started to squirm her way free but she became frozen when she felt Jyou's hands sliding on her thighs and caressing them.

"That's better…" Jyou said as he looked at the terrified Sora.

"If you remain good, I promise I'll be gentle…" Jyou said.

Sora's mind froze as well as everything else.

Jyou took this opportunity and started to unbutton her frilly blouse.

The first,

Second,

Third,

Fourth,

Jyou could see her bra already…

Fifth,

Sixth,

Seventh…

It was finally open and it exposed the white garment that shields her breast.

Jyou was about to undo her bra when Sora had suddenly held unto Jyou's head and brought it into her face and kissed him.

Jyou responded as his back arched forward to follow Sora's commanding lips.

Jyou broke away from the kiss and trailed sweet wet kissed along Sora's earlobes whispering words such as; "I know you'll see it my way, Sor… you're a good girl… you always are…"

Jyou had slipped his hands under Sora's skirt and his hands traveled Sora's thighs.

Sora moaned.

Jyou decided to slid his way down, trailing wet kisses once more down on her neck, to her chest, to her stomach, to her belly button…

Then he tried to slid down her skirt.

But Jyou was surprised when Sora turned him over, now Sora was on to of him.

"It's no fair when you're the only one who's playing…" she said.

Jyou had a smirk all over his face.

"Whatever you say, princess." He said as Sora unbuckled his belt, undid his zipper and tore his pants off.

Before Sora can do anything else, they switched places once again.

"My turn." Jyou said as he carefully slid her skirt downwards, kissing Sora all the while.

But before he could even go half way, Sora had taken the lamp by her side and knocked him unconscious.

Sora felt tears streaming down her face as she pushed Jyou away from her.

She felt incredibly dirty. She wanted to take a bath and scrub everything away…but not now…she has to go home first.

* * *

Sora called up a taxi and she went straight home. She felt really dumb into believing that Jyou had actually changed. 

She guessed that she was just too hurt that Taichi was married that's why she deiced to play that game to at least…ease her pain.

But now… she just wants to be there.

To be in Taichi's arms once again…

To hear his voice…

To hear Taichi scold her to death,

Yell at her non-stop,

Tell her how stupid she was,

And then,

Taichi will smile,

Hug her,

And tell her that everything will be alright.

She wanted Tai…

Oh god, she wanted Tai by her side right now…

* * *

"What do you mean you lost them? How could you loose them!" Lee yelled as Yula's bodyguards reported what happened. 

"This isn't good…what if Jyou did something to her…" Takato murmured…

it had been almost 12 hours since Yula disappeared along with Jyou and her brothers aren't actually pleased.

Tommy looked at the clock beside him, it read 3:45am.

"And you tell us just now?" Lee bellowed again.

"…we…we tried to look for her again, sire." one of the men said.

"I don't give a goddamn business! You should have reported first!" Takuya yelled.

"If anything-!" before Takuya could even continue,

Sora appeared by the door.

"Yula!" her brothers called happily, but their faces dropped when they same their sister's face.

Full of pain.

Betrayal.

Sadness.

Longing.

"Sis?" Tommy called as he walked towards her.

Takuya, Lee and Takato moved towards her as well.

Then, she collapsed into the floor, crying.

"I want Taichi… I want Taichi back in my arms again…" she said helplessly.

Takato nodded then, looked at Takuya.

"That's all I want to hear." Takuya said as he grabbed his cell phone and started making some calls.

* * *

TBC 

Review please!


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**Chapter 28**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Sora had last seen Jyou. Truthfully, she couldn't care less even if she does see him.

"I'm such an idiot into believing him…" Sora muttered as she started to water the plants in their garden.

"What was wrong into giving someone a chance anyway? I mean… everyone deserves to have a second chance, right?" Sora asked out loud, actually talking to the flowers she was watering.

"Yah, speaking of which, you didn't give Taichi a second chance." She answered herself as she walked to another bush of flowers.

"Sora, what were you thinking!" Sora scolded herself.

"Yah, Sora. What were you thinking! You knew well enough that you really love Tai!" she answered again to herself as she changed her voice.

Then she sighed.

"What was I thinking… Taichi… Taichi was really someone special… and here I go… making our relationship worse. I wonder… what are you doing now, Tai? Are you thinking of me?"

* * *

Taichi couldn't believe where he was right now.

"You're suing me?" Taichi asked at Maya.

"Yes, I am! You know well enough than to mess with me, Taichi Yagami." Maya threatened.

Maya expected for Tai to plead her into not doing it but her plan backfired.

"Yes! This is what I need!" Taichi said happily and sarcastically towards Maya as he turned around and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked.

"I'm going to find myself a lawyer. Will that be a crime too?" Taichi asked.

Maya numbly shook her head as Taichi left the room.

'I cant believe this! He's willing to do anything just so he can get me out of his life!' Maya thought angrily.

Then, she took her cell phone from her bag and started to dial a few numbers.

"Hello?" the other line asked.

"Jyou, were you able to do it?" Maya asked.

"Do what?" Jyou asked from the other line.

"You know, get into bed with Sora!" Maya hissed.

There was a moment of pause then, Jyou answered. "I was able to get her into bed with me…but not that long."

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"she escaped." Jyou answered.

"She what! How could you of all people, let her loose?" Maya asked angrily.

"She tricked me." Jyou answered once more.

"You? Jyou Kido? Was tricked by a mere fragile woman!" Maya asked sarcastically behind a laugh.

This time, it was Jyou's turn to laugh.

"She didn't loose her memory, Maya… what do you know..? she knows you're the one who intentionally wanted to kill her."

With that, Maya hung down the phone.

"Damn bastard." Maya muttered.

Just then, Taichi entered the room.

"You found yourself a lawyer already, Tai?" Maya asked sweetly and innocently.

'He cant know that Sora had already regained her memory… I have to stay low for a while.'

"Yep, I sure did." Taichi said happily.

"I was able to get two of the best lawyers!" he added with a smirk.

Maya arched her brow. He couldn't have gotten the best lawyer in the country since she was able to get to him first.

"It's Mr. Lee Takenouchi from England and Kouji. You know them right?" he asked with a grin.

Maya had almost gone off her seat.

But decided not to show that she was nervous with this sudden surprise. She had to change her plan…and fast.

"You know well enough that you wont win against me, Tai. You might as well give up… when you do, I'll remove my charges and we could live happily together… if you loose the case, which is obvious, you'll rot in jail… so-"

"I'd rather rot in jail than to bed with you again, Maya. I've had enough of you." Taichi spat as he turned to walk away once more.

* * *

Taichi was able to finally get out of prison that day, thanks to-

"Takuya. Thanks for bailing me out there." Taichi said as he and Takuya shook hands with him.

"It wasn't my wish to set you free, Taichi." Takuya replied with a small nod.

Taici arched a brow.

"You know better of me than to actually help you." Takuya added.

Taichi nodded back.

"Then, why did you help me?" Taichi asked in confusion.

Takuya rolled his eyes and started to walk away. When he was a few feet away, he threw a set of keys towards Taichi and waved goodbye.

Taichi looked more confuse.

"What is that guy thinking about!" he asked as he looked at the key.

"A condo key?" he asked himself as he looked around. Then shrugged as he put the keys inside his pockets and walked.

* * *

Yamato put the phone down and turned to look at Mimi.

"what happened, Yama?" Mimi asked.

"It seems that Taichi was finally able to go out of jail." Yamato replied.

"That's great! But… you don't seem too happy." Mimi said.

"Ryo was the one on the phone and he said that Taichi will be on trial tomorrow." Yamato explained.

"Trial? For what?" Mimi asked.

"Maya's injuries." Yamato replied.

"Maya had injuries?" Mimi asked.

Yamato sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I think she inflicted it herself."

"But it's a tough case… Maya has a lot of power over a lot of things… we just hope that whoever the judge is…he wouldn't be some corrupt official." Yamato said sadly.

Mimi moved towards her husband and gave him a hug from behind.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Yama… it always had." Mimi said comfortingly.

Yamato nodded. "I just hope Kouji and Lee could do this… I… I just want Taichi to be finally happy, you know. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, Yama… I know you've been best friends with Taichi for so long… and believe me… Taichi will be happy again."

"I hope so."

* * *

Taichi had finally arrived in the condominium Takuya had given him. So the first thing he did was to take a bath.

"I haven't taken a bath for almost a week! I must've stink a lot." Taichi said as he went in the shower.

'Sora… I wonder… how are you…?' he thought with a smile.

But his smile literally disappeared when he thought, 'He must be very happy with Jyou…'

"But I couldn't blame her… I didn't wait for her to return… so… its only fair that…"

but Taichi banged his fist on the tiled wall.

"NO! it's wrong! Sora… I… I still love you… I will always love you! You're… you're everything to me!" Taichi said in anguish as he cried to himself.

He sunk down to the floor of the shower stall and cried.

"Sora… I really miss you… I miss you so much! I… I want to hold you in my arms again… to feel your touch…to see you… to talk to you… to see your smile…"

then he cried once more, tears he saved up from the last eight years.

* * *

"Mr. Lee… we have just gathered the information you want us to gather, sir."

"Good. Please make a Xerox copy of it and send it to Kouji."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

After a few hours inside the bathroom, Taichi went out of the heated place, wearing nothing else except a white cloth around his waist.

He walked around the room and felt that something wasn't right, so he looked around.

Seeing that nothing seemed wrong, he walked towards the closet to get something to wear. Once he was able to do so, he placed it on the bed. He was about to unbutton his polo, when he felt a looming shadow behind him.

So, with all his strength, he pulled the person behind and pinned him on the bed.

And for the first time since eight years ago, he saw the red ruby eyes once more, looking straight at him.

* * *

"Where did Yula go?" Tommy asked as he came down the stairs.

"She said she had to do something and will be gone for a while." Takato replied.

"What? What if that Jyou did something to her again?" Tommy asked angrily.

"Don't worry about it, little brother. Yula and I have a connection… and I know that she's in a good shape." Takato replied.

"which is where?" Tommy asked.

"She's with Taichi."

Both Takuya and Tommy turned around to see Takuya who just entered the living room.

* * *

"So- I mean, Yula! What are you doing here?" Taichi asked nervously yet, happily as he helped Yula get up.

"My brother said that you were staying here…he gave me the spare key…. I… I want to talk to you… will that be alright?" Yula asked.

"Sure! No problem!" Taichi replied happily as he and Yula were standing face to face.

Yula smiled.

Taichi smiled wider.

He could never be happier.

"Since… when were you here?" Taichi asked out of the blue.

"About five hours ago." Yula replied.

"Oh…five hours ago…. Five hours ago? So, when I arrived, you were already here?" Taichi asked.

Yula nodded. "I was in the kitchen, cooking something for you to eat. You seemed really pre occupied with what you were doing so, I didn't bother disturbing you."

Taichi blushed beet red.

"You heard everything I said about you? Uh, I mean… about Sora?" Taichi asked, half shouting.

Yula nodded and smiled.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Yula asked.

Taichi meekly nodded.

"Heck… Sora and you are the same… but, what can I do? You're Yula now… even if I do love Sora… I couldn't just ask her to get back, right?" Taichi said with his famous grin as his eyes moved away from Sora.

But before he could think of anything else to say,

Yula kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Jyou looked at Sora picture insanely as he traced Sora's face with his finger.

He smiled.

"Sora… Sora… Sora…"

then, he pulled pulled the picture away from the frame and a small picture fell from it.

It was a picture of Taichi.

"You took her away from me… and you will pay."

* * *

"So- I mean, Yula?" Taichi asked, uncertainly.

But with one look into Yula's eyes, Taichi saw the difference right away.

"Sora!" Taichi cried happily as he brought Sora to his arms and dangles her around.

"Hey, Tai." She greeted back.

Taichi set her back to the ground. "When did you get your memory back?"

"I never lost my memory, Tai." Sora replied simply.

"Great! You finally got your memory back and-" Taichi said happily but stopped when he realized what Sora just said.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, I never lost my memory." Sora replied with a smile.

"Sora! Do you know-" Taichi started his angry burst towards Sora but stopped when Sora had intentionally pulled his towel that was blocking "his manhood".

Taichi went wide-eyed and immediately covered it, running towards the bathroom.

Sora laughed and yelled at him, "I never knew they were that big, Tai!"

* * *

When Taichi was finally decent enough to talk to Sora, both of them sat on the living room couch.

"I don't understand, Sor... If you never lost your memory...then...why...?" Taichi asked.

Sora simply nodded and just looked back at Taichi.

"I heard that you were engaged with Maya...that was why I intended to go back. But before I could even go to you, she had come for me. I tried calling you a lot of times, Tai. Writting you letters, leaving messages on your telephone...everything. I wanted to tell you that I had an accident and I was still trying to get better...so I could see you again. But Maya had found out and she came running after me. I had to hide... but I didnt tell me brothers. I had an accident... and I made them believe I lost my memory so Maya wouldn't come after me and my family. But my plan backfired when you married her... I-"

"It's alright Sor... I know."

and with that, Taichi hugged her.

* * *

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

0000

Taichi had his eyes glued on the window, overlooking the vast seas of Odaiba. Sora on the other hand was staring back at the interesting floor beneath her. She didn't know how to explain what she feels to Taichi. And yes, she was still afraid of what Taichi might think of her.

"Tai… I'm really sorry for hurting you but, I thought that by pretending that I had lost my memory, Maya won't come to me and hurt my family. You do know how important my family is to me, right?" Sora said.

But Taichi didn't reply.

Sora sighed.

"I know you must've hated me before… but now it might be worse. But I prepared myself to accept that fact, Tai. Even still, I ant you to know that I still do love you. I will love you forever." Sora finally stated as she rose from her seat and made her way to the door.

But before she can even reach for the door knob, two strong arms enveloped her and held her tight.

"I lost you once… I'm not going to loose you again, Sor. Count on it." Taichi said, with a playful smile on his lips.

"I missed you… I miss you so much…" Taichi said as he rested his head unto Sora's shoulders.

"So… you forgive me…?" Sora asked.

"Not in a million years, Sor." Taichi replied naughtily.

"What does that mean? Are you saying that I have to make up for it!" Sora asked, half laughing.

"Of course!" Taichi replied as he made Sora face her.

"But it was also your fault." Sora protested.

"No, it was yours. You started it." Taichi replied.

"You married Maya." Sora retorted.

"You left me." Taichi replied back.

"You were being inconsiderate." Sora said pouting.

"I got jealous." Taichi offered.

Sora smiled. "I know."

"That's why I love you." Sora added as she ran her hands around Taichi's neck and leaned unto him.

"I wish we could be like this forever, Tai." Sora said.

"Who said we can't?" Taichi asked back.

"Tai…you're married to Maya." Sora said as she walked towards the living room.

"So…?" Taichi asked back.

"What do you mean, so? You're her husband!" Sora shot back.

"WAS her husband." Taichi corrected as he followed Sora in the living rom where both of them stood.

Sora positioned herself, sitting on one of the living room couches while Taichi leaned against the wall connecting to the kitchen.

"Tai-"

"No, Sora. You've got to listen. It's time to finally let the world know the truth to what Maya is doing. I can't just let her be, Sor. I want to be with you…and I'll do whatever it takes to make it." Taichi said.

Sora smiled.

Taichi smiled back.

"Then we can have a nice house, a quiet life, a happy family… we could have kids that would just look like you and me and we-"

Taichi could have went on but he stopped when he saw the glum look on Sora's face.

"What's wrong, Sor?" he asked.

Sora shook her head and tried to appease the sore feeling inside of her. When Taichi mentioned having a family and getting kids, Sora can't feel more sick than ever. Thought and memories rushed back to Sora on what Jyou did to her.

"Sora…?" Taichi asked as he walked towards her but before Taichi could even take another step, Sora stood up from her seat and rushed to the kitchen where she began puking out.

Taichi watched Sora's frame arched over as tears welded in Sora's eyes.

He silently went over the cabinets and took a glass. He pulled a pitcher of cold water from the refrigerator and poured Sora some water.

He handed it to her.

"Feeling any better?" Taichi asked.

Sora simply nodded back.

"What did Jyou did to you?" Taichi asked.

Sora's eyes went wide as she looked at Tai.

"Tell me, Sora. What did he do to you…?" he asked again, his voice more stern and angry.

Sora swallowed hard as her mouth opened.

0000

Maya was sitting on her bed late that night, her eyes still open and her thoughts still lingered.

"What should I do?"

"Why don't you try killing Sora again?"

"Kill Sora?"

"Yes, it is the only way, right?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I am you, silly! I know what you want! I know you want to kill Sora!"

"Kill Sora…?"

"It's the only way you can get Taichi back."

"But…Taichi will be angry at me."

"So..? at least he's yours."

"…right… that's right. I'll kill Sora!"

0000

Taichi's hands gripped hard on the wooden table as he listened to what Sora had just told him.

"He will pay." He said angrily.

"No, Taichi. Please… just let it go." Sora pleaded.

"Why should I? He has gone too far! First Mimi, now you!" Taichi said back.

"But Taichi… I don't think that Jyou… Jyou deserves it." Sora replied softly.

"Doesn't deserve it? Doesn't deserve it? Sora! What are you saying? He's manipulated girls all over Japan! He's the serial killer everyone's looking for!"

Sora gasped. "What are you saying Tai?"

"The way he approached you… the way… the ways he did to you… they're all the same things each murdered girl went through these past 6 years. Sor, Jyou's been manipulating girls for six years! Anyone who had become a victim to him…didn't survive at all!" Taichi said.

"But… that cant be true. Jyou… Jyou's-"

"He was trying to pull you to him. Sor, in the end, you were the one who gave yourself to him."

Sora went wide in shock as she realized that what Taichi said was indeed true.

"Oh, Tai… I-"

Taichi held Sora close to him.

""I'll protect you this time, Sora. And I'll never let you go. I promise. Just wait and see… Maya and Jyou will be put into prison…"

0000000000000

Jyou looked at the picture that was on his nigh table.

It was the picture of Sora… the one he tore where Taichi once stood beside her.

"I'll get her, Yagami. I swear I will. You might think you've won this battle when Sora came to you… but no, the battle had just begun. Sora will be mine, and your precious Maya will be yours."

00000

Taichi awoke the next morning to see himself in his living room. He felt a little light headed and extremely… feeling cramped. He looked towards his right to see Sora, sleeping beside him.

He smiled.

He had always dreamed of this way would come.

Even if both Sora and Taichi had talked all night, he felt he still wanted answers from Sora. Like,

"What did you feel when you were England? Did you miss me? Did you think of me? Did you want to come back? Did you feel sad and lonely?" he asked in a hoarse whisper that no one could even hear.

"I want to come back to you… and yes… yes to everything else."

Taichi glanced at Sora to see her smiling back at him.

"You were awake?'

"The whole time. I couldn't get to sleep." She replied.

"Then why didn't you just go to my bed?' Taichi asked as he helped Sora up.

"I felt that if I ever left you again, I couldn't go back to you. I guess I was afraid of losing you too." Sora said with a tiny smile.

Taichi smiled wide.

"You'll never loose me, Sora."

"and that I promise." Taichi added as he interlocked his hand to Sora's and both of them entered the bedroom together.

000000

"Yula hasn't been back yet, Takuya." Tommy said worried.

"Don't worry about it, little bro. Yula is fine." Takato answered.

Tommy sighed.

"Where's Lee?"

"In his office. He wanted to make sure everything will go alright later." Takato replied.

"Later?" Tommy asked confused.

"For the trial." Takato replied.

"Does Taichi know that?" Takuya finally said over the last three hours.

Takato and Tommy looked at each other and shrugged.

"Shit." Takuya said hastily as he stood up from his chair, took his coat and left the room.

00000000

"Who will be the judge later?" Maya asked the officer that was guarding her in the court.

"I'm sorry Ms. Maya. We are not allowed to tell you." The guard said.

"Don't you dare call me Ms. Maya! I'm Mrs. Yagami! Do you hear that?" Maya asked in anger and in frustration.

She had been in the court room for almost three hours. And she was getting impatient.

"yes, ma'am." The guard said in reply.

"Now tell me, who's the judge."

"as I said a while ago, I am not allowed to tell you right now. You have to wait for it later." The guard said sternly.

"Do you not know who I am? I am the president's daughter! Reply to me that again and you'll be out of your job!"

"Yes, I know, ma'am." The guard replied once more.

"Now who's the judge, for crying out loud!" Maya hollered.

"You know you've been asking me that question for the last three hours, ma'am. Don't you ever get tired?" the guard asked with a sly smile.

"Of course I do! How about you, don't you get tired being yelled at and being asked again?" Maya asked once more, angrier this time.

"Not really."

000000

"TAICHI! Do you know what time it is!" Takuya yelled as he went inside Taichi's room.

Taichi had almost jumped up from his bed from surprise.

"T-takuya?"

"Who do you think it is? The ghost of Christmas morning? What are you doing?" Takuya asked.

"Sleeping?" Taichi asked, quite embarrassed. Sora was sleeping right beside him.

"Then get your butt up and change." Takuya dictated.

"Yes sir." Taichi replied as he scooped himself up and went to the bathroom.

Takuya saw the peaceful look in Sora's face. He knew that his sister hadn't been able to sleep well.

But he was happy for her.

"Ta-"

"Did you do anything to her?" Takuya asked as he cut off Taichi.

"No." Taichi replied honestly.

"Then good. If you lay a finger on her, I'll kill you." Takuya threatened as both of them walked out of the bedroom.

"Then how could you be an uncle?" Taichi asked innocently."

Takuya looked at him in dagger eyes and Taichi took this cue and rushed out of the flat.

Takuya scribbled some notes on a paper and posted it on the refrigerator by the kitchen.

"Let's just get this over with…"

0000

TBC

How did you like the chapter? Please read and review! Thank you!


End file.
